Bear Nuts: The Dark Olympics
by StoticM
Summary: It's time for the grand event. It's fight for food and dominance, who will come out on top?
1. Chapter 1

Fzzt.

The purple bear clicked through the television laying on the couch with a fixed, bored expression on his face he played around with glasses. _Nothing's on._ Nerd thought as he shifted through the channels he stopped on an ad.

Two little blue puppets appeared on the screen, one of them in a dress with a pink bow the other wearing a blue baseball cap holding a banjo.

Nerd narrowed his brow.

"Don't you put it in your mouth." He sung to the tune he played on his banjo.

"Don't you put in your mouth!" She repeated.

"Don't you stuff it your face."

"Don't you stuff it your face."

 _Too annoying._ He switched the channel.

The sounds of chatter and merriment were present in the scene, it took place in a small living room with adults and children sitting around the room. Balloons were scattered around them; the most prominent colour being pink and purple.

The camera showed many of the party goers in the room, pink streamers, a table filled with cupcakes, multiple banners placed around the room celebrating the occasion: A bridal shower.

A little girl walked up to her an elderly woman gave her a sweater, she smiled warmly at her.

 _Aww_! He thought as he held the remote in his hands.

And finally to top off the scene, a mother was given a small box with a lovely wrapped gift.

She had a radiant smile across her face as she opened the gift...and pulled out a string attached to it was a whistle.

She gave a brief odd look still smiling.

"What is it that?" One of the party goers said.

"It's a rape whistle." The grandmother said.

Then room want quiet as the service message cam on the screen.

Nerd's eyes widened as he gave a woeful stare at the television and dropped the remote on the couch.

"What!?" He said bewildered at the sudden whiplash of emotions.

"Humans are weird. I suggest staying far away from their adverts...Unless it's showing the new line for the fall". Gay said to Nerd. He was busy hemming a costume he was working on on a table. It resembled the bear's fur coats eerily well as he diligently continued to mend the costume..

"Sort of, since everyone's gone, I can finally got some time to myself". Nerd smiled happily as he flicked through the channels quickly.

An ad popped on as he looked intrigued for a moment.

The ad itself had a yellow background to it with a picture of a tent and a Ferris wheel behind it.

"Come one, come all! Today your lucky day! To the traveling carnival!"

"Turn it off. I've seen this before. Sooo not worth the admission". Gay waved his hands over the fabric carefully.

"I've haven't seen it, better than the others". Nerd stated as as he looked over to Gay he noticed the costume and paused. "What is-"

"Ahhh!" He was interrupted as they both heard yawning from the hallway, it was Mike raising his little paws in the air looking tired. As he was accompanied by Jimmy the raccoon, his Grey fur was disheveled as he rubbed his eyes.

"I don't know how he sleeps on that trampoline." Jimmy said as he shook his head.

"He can sleep anywhere I don't question it." Mike's stretched his neck for a moment.

"Morning." Nerd said.

"Good morning! How are you?" Jimmy gave a warm smile.

"If I were to rate today…' Gay's stomach gurgled he held it annoyed. '5 out 10. We need more food." he held his head with his paw. _Wonder if there are any leftover fish?_ He thought.

"Right...It's today. Mike said knowingly.

"Life is a like a carnival ride," He turned his head to the TV. screen as the ad continued.

'It has it's ups, its downs be we all know that in the end it was fun and worth the wild ride." He then noticed something that made his skin crawl, the image on the screen to him only brought him disgust as his jaw clenched.

"Hey Jim?" Mike looked at Jimmy he looked a bit distraught.

"Could you help me go outside I need to walk…" Jimmy nodded.

Mike quickly ran up his leg and unto his back then grabbed his ears instinctively. That earned him an odd look from his friend. "Oops, old habit." He smiled as he let go.

They both left the room as the TV continued to play only this time the announcers voice was speed up, the pitch was rose to the point he sounded like a chipmunk:

"Note: We are not aren't responsible for any dismembering, sickness, or newly gained anxiety."

They both rose the brows for a moment then shrugged.

"AAAAHHHH! I can't my favourite stuffed animal!" Crack screamed frantically from his room.

Gay looked at Nerd frustrated. "Your turn."

...

The air was cold, it felt brisk to male lion as he walked forward. His umber mane fluttered with wind for a moment as he glanced over to his guests. A leopard and a Monkey respectively. Behind him was a dark cavern that housed him and his mate.

He only had a few moments before he needed to go, he was pleased to see the two so early.

 _At least I can get this out of the way._ He thought.

The leopard laid it's head down on the ground with it's eyes closed, opening it's mouth with a large yawn under the trees. The monkey was tense he was shivering, whether it be from the cold or fear the answer would be lost to anyone but him.

He could smell the uneasiness from a distance but he had a stern expression as he looked at the lion slowly approaching him.

As soon as the golden haired monkey saw him walking to them, he quickly tried to gain his composure. The shiver disappeared as he kept his glance.

"Greetings Spice. Have the preparations been made?" The lion spoke.

The small monkey folded his arms and leaned on the tree beside him. The lion gave him a stern look, his brown iris narrowed at his lazy subordinates, he shifted upward as he gave him a serious look.

"Everything is in order...What about his debt?" Spice said in a somber manner.

He looked over the lion to see another exiting their den.

"Your father still owes me." Spice's eyes bulged out in shock.

"What? Why? I did-" The lion growled to silence his prattling.

"Considering what I've done for him. Your efforts are so small in comparison, but if you actually let him pay his debt instead of trying to work it off..." He mused.

"Not gonna happen. He's not doing your dirty work." He stood up firmly from the tree. The lion admired his courage for the moment.

"And do you think that's going to put you in his good graces? Hm hm. That's funny." The Lion chuckled softly at Spice. He looked away discouragingly.

"You won't be participating. A direct quote from your father." He said firmly.

"Your joking? I wanted to see them this time...I WANTED to fig-" His anger was quelled by the lion's mate.

"There won't be any fighting this year.' The lioness spoke up from behind her mate. He was startled for a moment. Her tail stood up from behind and waggled fervently, the tip of it was scarlet.

She looked at the Lion with a firm glare and a frown and she received an unserious, soft smile. He knew that look.

"Serena..." He responded as he grasped the cusp of her chin with his paw. She didn't budge, not in fear, she was resolute in her choice. He sighed in return. "Your father won't allow you to fight. And neither does my mate."

'I'd rather not have another crazy run in with the those _animals_." Serena shivered.

"For once I agree with you." Leonard shared his mate shuddersome posture.

"I thought those guys from the other branch were nice. Clingy, oddly cheery, but nice." The leopard smiled."

"Too nice." Leonard said gloomily.

Spice looked down at the ground annoyed, his body felt sore. Leonard notice this and continued to ease him. Attempt to anyways.

"Unfortunately your hard work was in vain. Serena has _coaxed_ me into not having a brawl." He waved his paws dismissively. She nodded sternly as she gave a satisfied smile.

The male Lion glanced at the still sleeping cheetah, he slammed his paw down as the cat stirred. He gave a soft smile before stretching his body out on the grass now awake.

"Besides," The lion continued. "Your father wants you to help your sister with _something_."

Spice reluctantly nodded he muttered something under his breath, "Ungrateful-'

"Hey man," The Cheetah replied to his grumbling. "Look on the bright side you won't be embarrassed this time."

"...I'd rather be shot." He said as he gave him a heated glare of disapproval. And in turn the Cheetah bestowed him with an inquisitive eye brow raise.

"Regardless, your both dismissed." The Lion said. They both gave mock salutes.

The Cheetah spoke first. "Time to suit up. Ha ha." He chuckled.

"Can it, you lazy feline."

They both walked to the tallest tree in the den and climbed it out, leaving the two alone.

"Leonard..." Serena the lioness spoke she seemed pensive

"No fighting. You worry for nothing sometimes."

"I'm not...' She shook head. "Leon, can we please talk?" She narrowed her brow.

"Dear, I have to go soon." Leonard gave a deep breath as he continued to walk away from her.

"Are you sure that's him? The cub that-"

"Without a doubt.' He growled interrupting her.

"The method was too similar to be coincidence. I gathered enough information...He's THE one." He wouldn't make such a careless mistake. He saw what he needed.

"We've come so far. Made a new life…Don't ruin it."

He looked at her with indigence. Not bothering to answer her with words.

His desire for judgment would not wane, his desire only grew more...

"Can we at least…" She wavered for a moment.

He felt uneasy, his fangs gnashed together. "We've been over this. It's not happening."

"Your not replacing him just…"

He gave a gloomy glare at his mate. "I **WILL** **NOT** have another. It would sully my son's memory. He's...Still precious to me- to us. You should remember that, you gave him away to **her**." He said bitterly.

….

The Cage seemed more confining and harsh that day compared to their luxurious trailers they once resided in, but now the Lion just laid there on the cold, metal floor.

The bars acting as his reminder that today was going to be their last day. And yet he couldn't keep his mind of the ex-jailers.

 _How fickle are the humans, we're nothing more than property._

"Are you listening?" Serena spoke over him, her voice sounded annoyed.

"Yes, dear." He gave a grin, but it was strained it looked more disgruntled than anything.

She sighed knowingly the cage around her constricted her movement. "Can we at least talk about this?"

She waited for his response, it was quiet then he stood up abruptly. His auburn mane rustled about as he turned his head to her. She saw a small amount of bitterness in his eyes.

"There is nothing we have to talk about".

She glared at him not giving him an inch. She had resolute stance, "It's done. Get-" she said.

"I'm not-' He hesitated trying to collect his thoughts.

'Why did you let her take him?" He heard shuffling outside the cage as a couple of clowns walked past. The answer to his question was lost to him for that moment as he glared at two outside.

The two clowns were carrying a crate, one carrying it in front with little effort and wearing a red wig while the second behind him was sweating with a blue nose. The grass below them had burnt tinge.

"Ah...ah. H-hold on." The sweating one said heaving he looked like he was about to drop, either him or the create they were holding.

His partner saw this slowly let the create fall for them to take a breather.

"We don't have all day, hurry up." He scratched his head.

The Lion laid back down on the ground his wife's continued to speak to him. 'It's because I trust Varuna.' Her pleas fell on deaf ears.

"J-just let me have- ah, this." The clown panted.

"Please don't smoke here. We can't let him catch us." The other clown said rolling his eyes.

"I haven't had one in a while...I don't even have my lighter." He wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Good job, man." The other replied as he looked surprised.

"Not my choice. I-I'm not being blamed for the tent." Despite the blue nosed clown's claim he could still smell something from the create. It made him remember the acrid burnt smell that was forced to grace his nostrils _that_ day.

The red haired clown rolled his eyes again.

"What caused the fire to begin with anyways?" He fixed his blue rubber nose.

"The fire fighters pulled a charred container from the tent.' The wigged one replied.

"Greaat, some idiot set it on fire. A pyro is on the loose" He surmised.

The blue nosed one shivered in fear. "Aw, Shit!"

"We're not gonna be suspects. Chill." The red wigged one sighed.

"But it came from our smoking spot at the back of the trailer,'

The Lion's ears perked. 'We smoked there on break! We're screwed. No- Damn it I'm screwed!" he held his head worried.

The red wigged one shrugged, nonchalantly. "I'm fine with being fired from this place. It's been awhile since anyone's been here."

"They'll arrest us first, you dick!"

"Dude, as long as you don't have a record your good." He narrowed his brow as he went to pick up the create. He saw his friends distraught look. "What?" He asked.

"I'm a clown...did you think I choose this life for kicks?" he narrowed his brow dourly.

The wigged clown gave him a bewildered look. "What did you?"

"Don't ask- God I need a cigarette." He picked up the crate and started walking with his friend.

"Leonard!? Answer me!" Serena shouted.

Leonard's brow had narrowed.

"I'm fine."

"I'm worried about you. We need to be strong together." She caressed his cheek.

The feeling was almost hollow to him. Leonard turned his head to hers and to gave her the most sincere look he could muster. "You're right." He smiled but he still felt bitter.

"I'm here, remember that."

….

He turned his head to his mate.

"You have more visitors." Serena said as she narrowed her brow at the large white bear sliding his way down the exhibit walls, at bit of snow fell of the trees as he landed.

Serena growled at first but saw her husband gave a her a dismissive wave, she reluctantly walked back into the den, she was never fond of those larger bears.

He watched her enter their home, then glared at the polar bear in front of him.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I want to make a deal." The polar bear smiled wily.

"No." The Lion said flatly.

"Aw come on you old fart! Let-" Hulk stopped as he saw the anger in the Lion's eyes.

"Insult me again," he narrowed his brow and had his claws dig into the ground. "I'll give you nice _red_ coat..." He snarled the malicious intent was there.

Hulk laughed awkwardly to try ease the tension. "Heh, heh. My posse would like to help with the 'games'."

"And why should I bother with a failure like you?" his insult was shrewd as the weather before.

"We both know you hate Evil, why not have extra help?" He proposed.

Leonard gave him a stern look. Three was not the magic number for him.

"Why not have some extra muscle on your side?" He smirked proudly. Leonard still kept his glare, he wasn't budging. Hulk gave a petty scowl. "Fine. I'm out sourpuss." He turned around and started to climb the wall.

"One condition…." He heard him say as he turned his head struggling a moment on the wall. The lion walked toward and told him. Hulk grinned in response.

….

 _I hate these Wolves._ Clyde said as he laid on a rock next to their den.

The grass had patches of wet snow, and yellow leafs on the grounds aimlessly discarded from the trees. He noticed the lupines being oddly more active, each of them squatting about or sparing with one another, their heads colliding and claws swiping at each other.

He rolled his eyes. He didn't understand their behaviour at all. At least that's what he told himself.

 _Tap. Tap._

He flinched for a moment but remembered where he was briefly and sighed as he saw the leader of the wolves emerge from the den. His short tail was held high and curved as he looked over his pack, then to back to him.

He gave him a vacant stare looking at him up and down, it brought him and uneasy feeling as shook his head.

 _Again._

This was a common occurrence ever since the dogs ditched him. _Ungrateful mutts._ Clyde thought. History repeats itself.

The wolves exercising halted their routine as they saw the their leader marching toward them. They all scrambled into a line frantically with smiles on their faces. _Heh. Bunch of idiots._

The leader inspected them as each of them did something odd. One wolf bowed his head, another lowered his tail as he passed him. And the other…

"Remove your butt from my face." Luckily a leaf had graciously stuck to the wolf posterior.

" _But..."_

"Not necessary _."_

 _It never was._ He thought. The leader looked at the jackal laying on the rock. Clyde noticed the unwanted gaze and hopped off his rock. The leader gave annoyed glance and scowled. "Of course they left us the weak one."

"Hey!' He shouted agitated, "I didn't get left behind." He retorted and glared at the ground.

"Right, they decided to go back to their own exhibit without you." He pointed out.

The others howled with laughter.

Clyde narrowed his brow. "Assholes."

"Can we ignore the fodder and get back to what's important?" The second wolf spoke.

"Yes, Let's keep kissing up to the boss, I'm sure he'll notice you." Clyde smiled cockily.

"Shut your worthless mouth, Scarface."

Clyde narrowed his brow for a moment then smiled sharply.

"I think I've literally seen you licking his lips before? Anymore and I swear you'd be kissing his-"

"Enough." The leader growled. "We need every paw we can get for today, we need to work as a team."

"For what?" Clyde asked curiously.

"Oh god, this mutt is useless no wonder they left-" He noticed him trembling.

Clyde grew more agitated by the moment while the second wolf gave a sly grin.

"Can we leave this cub squabble for later? Food is on the line." The leader growled again to the second wolf. He stood down.

"Again, what?" Clyde asked. The leader gave him an inquisitive glance, he noticed his genuine confusion and elaborated.

"So your telling me if we don't win this thing, we can't eat?"

"Nothing good anyways." They shivered at the thought of the 'food' given to them by the keepers.

"Today I need your help. Everyone here needs food and we half our food supply left."

"Can't we just ration them out?" Clyde asked honestly, 'it should be easy to share."

"Tell that to the cubs and the females."

That information brought a Clyde familiar feeling as he looked at the Leader's glare. It wasn't an option, _No one needs to starve_ …

Three cubs ran out of the cave they ran after each other playfully in a line.

The leader kept looking back at the others with happy grin as they frolicked.

"Ha! can't catch me-"

 _Thunk!_

He ran into a tree trunk as snow fell on top of him covering him completely.

He stuck his head out shook his head out quickly and smiled. The others laughed at him without a care…

"Like I said, we need that food." The leader continued. "Whether you want to help or not doesn't matter."

Clyde continued to look at the cubs playing with each other intently.

"Hey!" The second wolf shouted. He didn't respond.

"Hey! Idiot!" Nothing again.

"Wake up!" Second verse same as the first.

"Oi, Scar-"

"Say Scarface. Again. I Dare you,' He voice was calm, but there was malice behind it.

"I don't need to be reminded of cowardice." The second wolf scoffed in turn.

He turned his head to their leader. "Fine I'll help." Clyde said reluctantly.

"Pfft. Like we need-"

"Good! It's time to prepare the flag." The second wolf frowned at the Leader's decision.

"Wait, flag?" Clyde said as he squinted curiously.

….

As the zoo closed early on the warm Monday afternoon the animals began to escape their droll environments. Some wandered aimlessly around the grounds but others moved with purpose, vigor, pride, and a select view with determination.

A group of animals ventured to a grassy knoll, just before a large hill. As they arrived a lion greeted them with a cheetah beside him.

There were wolves, monkeys, polar bears, even mongoose or two but most of the animals were there as the lion began to address his audience. He saw each of them holding up flags for their respective species.

Something was odd to him, he looked over the crowd and smiled softly at the absence.

The Lion stood firmly to the group of animals before him. It was loud for the moment but he knew how grab the crowds attention. The roar was thunderous, it had power behind it, grabbing the attention of the few that were there.

"It's time to-" He stopped for the moment as something caught his eye: a flag slowly approaching in the distance. He didn't want to repeat himself.

He growled annoyed, _Of course they were late._

The flag was red had a blue star on the cloth with a claw mark across it. The Cyan coloured one held it above their heads.

The small group had a few bears with them; a violet and pink coloured one. A more darker coloured blue one, a brown masked one, he wouldn't judge, a red one carrying a rectangular object with a small one accompanying it.

The flag bearer and- the accursed albino one… And a black furred one with a brown muzzle...odd. Why did he feel off?

In the crowd the bickering continued again as if they didn't care about the Lion and Cheetah in front of them. The panda bear spoke up.

"Why can't I be the mascot?" he asked

"Because you aren't adorable or cuddly." Sara remarked coldly.

"I'm a panda! I embody those things." Vanity scowled.

"Besides,' Prozac interrupted. 'Tanked can be cute without having to try."

The red bear smiled jovially as his blue eyes lit up, it was sweet sight to behold.

The dark furred one chimed in, "Careful, scowling brings wrinkles." Fighter smiled knowingly.

Vanity growled irritated. He needed something to pump him up.

Lion continued to gawk at the group then whispered to his feline cohort.

"Why have they not starved?" He furrowed his brow at the feline.

"You told us to get their food." He whispered.

"And?"

"You wanted all of it?" He looked confused.

Leonard placed his paw on his head annoyed at the incompetence he had to deal with.

"It was **Implied** you indolent ninny."

"What the heck's a ninny?" He glared at the Cheetah with a tired look.

"It has spots, lounges about under shade and is a complete bellend." The Cheetah snickered.

"What? You know what that means but not ninny?"

Heard a clicking sound from the crowd then the sounds of drums... _Damn it, not again._

 _Everybody in the world are you with me?  
It's too late to try to run, we run the city  
It's my time, it's your time  
Held me down, now it's don't give a f- time_

Prozac ears twitched.

 _It's go time, it's show time  
Sing it with me everybody let's go…_

The group of animals turned their heads abruptly as they heard the blaring guitar, the drumming beat and the voice of singing the lyrics...Vanity grinned and Fighter nodded his head to the beat.

 _'Cause it's one, it's one, one for the money  
Two, it's two gots too much for the show  
Three, it's three, three get ready  
Are you ready mother-_

He heard an audible click from behind him. Then felt a slap at the back of his head. Prozac shook his head annoyed. The albino one, Evil, snickered in response. And the blue one, Lech smiled smugly.

"Should have been country..." The pink one, Sara said.

"RRROARR!" Again the sound caught their attention.

They all waited patiently.

"Now unto the rules of the game..." he noticed a single tail raised above the crowd.

'Yes?"

"Why are participating in this?" A yellow furred mongoose, Tali said. She was surrounded by small mongooses around her running in circles.

"Isn't obvious? To prove who is the best? Also food but that's a side note." He replied.

She narrowed her brow suspiciously as he continued.

"No direct violence, if I or the birds surveying the area catch you, the members of the team will be excluded from participating in further exceptions. For each game each group can come in 1st, 2nd or 3rd And the groups earn points for the corresponding place their team has gotten. 1st is ten points, 2nd is 5 and last place is 3.5 points…"

They all gave him a curious look. He smirked knowing the confusion, his wife was on odd one.

"Why the decimal? We want you to feel, encouraged to win and not feel completely hopeless if they come in last… Also if your team performs admirably in my eyes. I will award you, Other than that there are no rules."

He paused as he remembered something as he looked to his right and saw two monkeys away from the crowd next to a couple of coolers and water jugs.

"Oh and this event is sponsored by the Rainforest Cafe. Get you drinks from them if your parched or watching the groups compete."

The groups looked over to their far left, chuckles were heard from various animals as they saw both monkeys: the first sitting behind a table was female, she wore a yellow bow.

And to her right a golden haired monkey wearing an oversized beer can, he had a scowl on his face as he folded his arms.

"I hate you." Spice said vehemently.

"I love you too. Now do a little dance so we can get more customers." She waved him dismissively with a coy smile.

He looked up at the sky, if he could scream he would but he had no one to blame but himself for allowing this. He shifted from side to side with a small jig garnering more laughter as animals congregate to her.

"Get your beer here! Free beer! Line up and we'll get you messed up!" She smiled innocently. As some of the animals walked over to the stand, the even small little red bear lined up as well. Spice glared at his sister, she grinned.

"You're Evil." he said.

She grabbed a beer from her cooler and gave it to an animal.

"No, that douche is over their with c-listers. And I have no idea what the you're talking about? I'm providing refreshments to these thirsty patrons."

He narrowed his brow knowingly about her scam. He looked at the gallons of water she had on the ground. And a jar next to them. She noticed and gave a sincere smile.

"This chicanery is dank I hope you know that." Spice said.

She gave the red bear two beers. He smiled happily and chugged both of them down.

Back to the group.

Both Jimmy and Mike looked at Tanked oddly. "At least I know where the drinks are." Mike said

Prozac looked down at the ground near the boom box. "When did you get here?" He looked surprised.

"Followed the conga line of animals, not missing a chance to see something interesting around here." He crawled up Fighter leg and ran his way up to his head and sat. Vanity looked at this curiously, he seemed intrigued.

"You realize that rat could have diseases right?" Sara said.

"I'm cleaner then you, dusty." he replied

Fighter snickered softly as Sara looked at them suspiciously.

Leonard looked over to group of bears, his eyes caught the Grey mouse on the bear's head. He continued with his speech. "It's time for the qualifier. Everyone who wants to participate go up the hill, spectators go around to watch the...fun."

He prowled up the hill with the cheetah. "Bring me that bear. I need to speak to him later." He whispered.

"Ha ha, look what we have here!" The bear group turned to see the polar bear counterparts the three of them smiling smugly. "A bunch of morons trying fight a losing battle. The epitome of dense." Hulk said as Butch nodded in agreement as Steven looked up the hill.

"Go sit on pine cone, you meat heads." Sara glared at them while Cara did the same. Prozac was about to intervene but Hulk interrupted.

"Save it, you blue freak. We'll beat your sorry asses".

"Yeah!" Butch said as he folded his arms.

"We're going to be late." Steven said as held their flag, it had one of their faces on it. They chuckled mockingly as they walked away from the group.

"Wow. Those guys are the biggest ass hats." Mike said as he narrowed his brow.

"Figli di puttana." Fighter said annoyed, garnering some odd looks.

 _Smack!_

Mike hit Fighter with his tail.

Prozac looked at them dubiously. "What did he just say?"

"I know what the p word stands for." Lech said.

Mike growled annoyed, "Just because you can swear in another language doesn't mean you can hide it from me." He said as he chastised him.

Evil smirked at Fighter smugly. "Aww Fighter isn't allowed to say bi-"

 _Smack!_

Prozac swatted Evil with the flag, the rest of this group brayed in laughter as Evil scowled annoyed.

"Technically there are multiple meanings for that phrase…" Fighter said coyly

"And none of them are good, stop that." Mike replied.

"Come on guys, I want show off a little. let's kick some ass!" Lech flexed, no one was impressed.

"Please you plebs won't be able keep with my stellar performance." Vanity exclaimed.

"We don't even know what the qualifier is or the events?" Prozac sighed.

Lech rubbed his chin, "Last time I watched it they had weight lifting." He said.

"Perfect, an event for the polar douches to win." Sara frowned.

"I'm sure we'll be able win other games if we work together." Cara beamed as she smiled.

"Exactly. Thank you, Cara." Prozac clapped his hands happily. "Let's go, guys."

Moments later.

"No, no, no. I will not participate in this!" Vanity screamed as Lech and Evil held him by his arms in front of a trash can.

"It's insane, inane and a waste of my talents."

Prozac looked at him desperately. They needed him for this...

The lion stood proudly in front of the many animals willing to participate on the hill as birds flew overhead in the sky watching from above. The only oddity with this moment was that the hill itself had many trash cans on top accompanying them.

Leonard looked down to see many of the spectators, They were like ants to him.

He noticed the various sharp rocks, patches of grass and dirt mounds that littered the large hill. "The qualifier is an act of courage, you must barrel down the hill using these trash cans to survive." He pointed to them with his paw.

"This seems a bit..." Tali was trying to find the right words. Fighter spoke up, "Over dramatic? Overblown?" They heard a snicker from someone, he continued. "Or just plan stupid?"

Tali frowned, "Underwhelming comes to mind." As they all looked down the hill they noticed a goose wandering the hill it pecked at one of the mounds.

 _Honk! Honk!_

It tapped the mound...

 _Boom!_

Tali's eyes went wide in shock as well as many of the participants.

The bird was no where to be seen when the dust cleared.

"Huh, I been meaning to ask where they went." Fighter said flatly about the mines.

"Anyone who doesn't wish to participate can leave. The rest... may the odds be in your favour." He smiled as he lept down the hill landing on each of the rocks with precision to avoid the deadly traps. He joined the audience below.

Evil smelled the burnt scent that filled the air. It made him hungry.

"Mmmm, fried chicken." Evil licked his lips.

"Ok. WHY are there mines here?!" Clyde spoke hysterically said as he held out his paws pleadingly.

"Doesn't matter. Get in the can." The leader wolf said.

"The hell I am!" He felt a chill down his spine as the group huddled behind him-

 _Clank!_

They threw him the trash can and shut the lid by having one of them stand on top of it.

"The hell I am." He said surprised inside the can.

The little mongoose cubs grinned. "I want to-"

"No." Tali said flatly refusing to give an inch.

"But it looks fun!" They said in unison as they frowned.

"Fun is a subjective, this is dangerous. You will not go down death mountain. That's final."

They groaned as she made them walk down the safe side of the hill. And as this happened a giraffe walked into the can. His friend looked down at him discouragingly "You are not going down the hill in that."

"We have to, ugh-" The giraffe grunted as tried to squat in the can. The sound clanking of the can was only a constant reminder to them both that this was a stupid idea from the start and gave the other giraffe more reason to argue.

"Do you want to your break legs going down there or your neck?" He scowled at his friend. The other one gave a pleading look, it didn't work. "We need food!" he said.

"And we can eat the grass on the grounds, now get out of that thing!" They both locked eyes. The unflinching versus the pleading... The battle was short lived.

The other one sighed. "Fine."

He tried to lift himself out of the can, it shook haphazardly for a moment then the animal stopped it's struggle. There was only silence as the two realized the his folly.

"You're stuck aren't you?" he said as mater of fact.

"Yes." the other replied as he looked down ashamed at it's mistake.

The stern one rolled his eyes and walked behind him.

"What are you- Gahhhh!" He kicked down the giraffe in the opposite direction down the hill. The trapped one rolled violently down the hill screaming all the way down. He craned his neck to listen for his friend impact.

"Annnd..." he said.

 _Crash!_

"Ow, My leg!" he cried.

"There we go." He walked down the hill.

As the giraffe left Vanity bit Lech's arm, "Ack!" He cried out as Vanity swiped at Evil with his free hand.

Evil dropped him to avoid this scratch. He ran to Prozac, "Ha! You'll never get me in that infernal thing!"

"Heh, hey morons! Better get someone or else you'll be disqualified!" Hulk said.

They turned their heads to see Steven stuffed into a trash can with a small grin of joy on his face. Each of the bears scowled.

Prozac sighed he couldn't let them shove him the can and hurl him into danger. "Who's gonna go? We don't have time". He looked down the hill to see the Lion watching them intently. It was silent, he wished they were this quiet at home.

Evil broke the silence.

"Fighter, get in the can." Evil pointed to it.

"Not happening." Fighter glared at him.

"Coward." He replied

"I'm not getting blown up again!" he gave Evil a bitter scowl.

Evil smirked innocently causing Prozac to raise his brow in suspicion.

"Stuff the runt in the can." Evil said.

"No!" Vanity replied.

"Just bite the bullet, runt." Lech growled.

Prozac stood between the blue bear, he had a sour look on his face. "We can't risk him getting hurt."

Vanity stuck his tongue out mockingly as he heard those words.

"Then who's going?" Sara questioned she looks positively pissed as she scowled. She pointed at Lech angrily

"Why don't you go?"

Lech looked scared for a moment, "Gotta save the best for last right?"

"Heh, cute." She smirked mockingly causing him to stare annoyed at her disbelief.

Gimp looked around the disgruntled group he knew they weren't going to get anywhere like this. He was used to the bickering of the bears, it was natural occurrence for him see them at each other's throats, so without a word he shut his eyes and sighed as he walked to the trash can silently.

He rested in the can and lined up with the other participants, the wolves, polar bears, and monkeys were the only ones left on the hill.

Leonard saw every one in line and nodded as he roared to signal them to go.

They each rolled down the dangerous hill respectively. The polar's noticed the single bear in the can and made their way over to Gimp.

They noticed the bears still bickering unaware the event started. Gimp had a disappointed look on his face.

"I guess that's it for you." Hulk said.

Gimp looked at the bear pensively and in that moment gave a sly smile. He picked the lid slapped the polar bear with it, _Clank!_ And slipped into the can and closing it with the lid.

Hulk held his cheek in pain from the abrupt strike.

Butch looked at his friend then to the bear in the can. He picked up the trash can and threw it down the hill, "Take that, you little turd!" He shouted.

This caused the bears to look over to the two polar bears worried at the friend's departure. Hulk glared at his friend. "Butch. You just helped them by doing that."

Gimp's trash can rolled down the hill quickly as it followed the rest closely, he was lucky to be thrown further down the hill. The clanking of the metal can was the only thing he could hear as he tumbled in the can. He was fortunate they had eaten light that day.

 _Clank! Boooom! AAAAAAAHHH!_

The sound of a screeching monkey was heard followed by small thud. It landed on the bottom of the hill, It's fur burnt to a darker tinge. It spat out a puff of smoke.

"Pass." Leonard said flatly.

 _Clank._

He felt the can hit something he noticed the sound of aluminum clanking stopped for a moment, he felt weightless as he felt himself rise out of the can his head peeking out of the trash can the lid still on his head.

His eyes went wide as noticed he was in the air, he saw Steven at the bottom of the hill. He assumed the last one was behind him, but that wasn't what worried him he saw the dirt mound his trash can was careening toward it...

"Gimp!" He heard Prozac shout.

He jumped out of his can and rolled forward grabbing the lid and landing on it, the impact of the fall crushing it flat as he slid down the bottom of the hill the animals cheering at his feat- _Boom!_

"Gack!"

And Clyde slowly rolling down the hill, he fell straight on his back, surprisingly on unharmed...or it could be just his fur colour blending with the smoke. He rose up from his fall, crash!

Only to go wide eyed as he saw his vehicle's blown out from the bottom.

"Huh, I guess I should be mindful of my surroundings."

"Heh heh."

His ears perked up as he looked up the hill. "Fighter, if that was you laughing-"

He then heard whistling at the top of the mountain. "Figures."

"The Qualifiers are now officially over!" Leonard shouted as the animals cheered behind him, "Bring your flags to the bottom of hill and line them up." The groups on the hill looked at him dubiously. He sighed. "Go down the opposite side..."

He wondered about the intelligence of the animals but to be fair they were zoo animals.

"Woo! That was so cool!"

He heard a small voice say as he looked over to the small group of animals.

"Good because I'll never let you go." He saw a female mongoose talking to a cub. A group of them huddled around her. If wasn't for her voice he would mistaken her for the opposite sex.

"Aww come on Sis!" The cub pleaded.

She gave a somber smile, he could see a bit of joy hidden behind that smile, her eyes even lit up for a moment.

"It's final, kid. Just like everyone else". She needed to find a way to get more food.

He narrowed his brow for a moment saddened, he missed that feeling for a moment he felt... Tkk. Tkk. His ears perked up at the sound of the something digging into the dirt. He sighed as turned back to the teams, he glanced briefly to see the smaller bears looking after their comrade.

It was time for the first event.


	2. Chapter 2

The animals were lead to a large forest. They walked through bushes as each step brought them further away from the zoo.

The trees were scattered around them one after another, leafs and dead tree branches littered the ground. It felt like they were walking for hours, Evil could swear he saw the same rock beside a white tree.

He growled annoyed. He looked ahead of him, his cave mates were in front of him followed by the wolves, then the monkeys, the polar bears and finally the Lion with his Cheetah leading them on this hike.

The lion turned his head for a moment, he swear he saw a glare aimed directly at him it was quick, but he caught it.

Evil scoffed, "Arrogant dick." he said quietly. The Lion's ears twitched as they walked further into the forest.

"How much further do we have to go?" Butch the polar bear said as he crushed a tree branch on the ground.

"Not much…" Leonard said as ducked under a stray branch. The forest may have been dense but he remembered the route previously.

It didn't stop their constant questions.

"How much further?" Clyde said inquisitively as he looked around, he noticed a view things in the forest itself. Namely the scent, it was familiar, yet at the same time foreign to him.

Each tree had this scent. _Why did it smell familiar_? He swear he smelt it before… _Wait._

He focused on the scent, _more wolves?_

"Not too far." Leonard replied.

"Hey Mr. Lion or whatever. Who owns this part of the woods?" Clyde asked.

Leonard growled. "It belongs to us for now." That didn't evoke any confidence in him at all. Something was bothering him and it was on the tip of his nose.

"Who-"

"Will you shut up?" The second wolf in command spoke annoyed. "We have no time for questions and answers, omega."

Clyde narrowed his brow, Again with unwanted nicknames.

"At least he's not taunting you, pup." The wolf leader spoke.

Clyde sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

….

"Good now that we've walked far enough." Leonard said as he addressed the teams. 'Look around you what do you see?" He beckoned them to observe the area.

"A bunch of trees, Leafs, and birds. Things I've seen before if we didn't walk for hours!" Evil griped.

"Dude, it's been,' Lech pulled out his watch. '45 minutes."

Evil narrowed his brow at him as Lech shrugged in return.

"Sorry, sir. Continue with your speech." Prozac said as he shook his head embarrassed.

"Further in these woods are red flags hidden throughout. Eight in total. The team who gathers the most wins. If you have none than you lose automatically. Questions?" He looked at the groups.

"When we find them where do we go?" The wolf leader asked.

"Run back to the zoo." He replied.

"How many of us are allowed to go?" Steven the polar bear said rubbing his chin.

"As many as you want." The Leonard replied.

"What about how you obtain them?" Fighter asked.

The lion gave him a dubious look. "Are you implying something?" Leonard narrowed his brow.

"Since there are multiple animals wouldn't it get...hectic?"

"Your asking if it's going get violent, are you not?" Leonard responded.

Fighter nodded. As the other bears looked concerned, sans Evil rolling his eyes at the sentiment.

The polar bears smiled menacingly for a moment.

"Good question." Clyde said glaring at the Lion.

"As I said before...No violence. If I see anyone conducting in it, they will be disqualified. Are we clear?" He glared at the group his sight fixated on the Grey one.

"About as clean as Lech's browser history." Fighter smirked while scratched behind his left ear.

"Asshole!" Lech cried clenching his fist.

The rest snickered except for Prozac who glared at Fighter knowingly.

"Regardless, pick your representatives and walk forward. A friend should be there to oversee your hunt." Leonard said.

Prozac walked away from the other groups. "Everyone huddle up." he exclaimed.

After many groans of displeasure they all gathered together. "I think we need a smaller group for this."

"Or you can just rely on me." Evil said smugly.

"You? I don't even trust you around silverware. Why would we want you alone?" Prozac questioned.

"Yeah, that seems stupid. Any doofus could just mug you and take all your stuff." Lech said bluntly.

"Were you not paying attention?" Vanity said.

"And we're supposed to believe that blowhard?" Evil scoffed referring to the lion.

"Better than some scrawny bear. I'd trust the 'moron' over you." Sara playfully reminded Lech of one of the many nicknames she had for him. He glared at her annoyed while she smirked smugly at the expected response.

"He might be right." Fighter said reluctantly tapping his feet.

"I'm always right." Evil said.

Prozac looked at him dubiously.

Fighter elaborated.

"If we go in a group, we have the number advantage sure, but we have too many animals to care for. He goes alone and he can sneak around snatch a flag or two without being noticed and get out." Fighter said rubbing the his chin.

"That's the smartest thing you said in months." Evil said grinning.

"Says the guy who fell face first into the boar den. Alone?" Fighter rose his brow at him, He glared in return.

"But what if he gets caught?" Prozac exclaimed.

"They won't touch me." Evil said proudly.

Sara rolled her eyes. This was getting them nowhere. "Can we just decide already?" She looked back to see the groups parting ways.

"Come on, what's happening? We don't have all day!" Lech said impatiently noticing the groups getting ready to leave.

"Ugh.' Prozac sighed. 'Fine, Evil go." Prozac pointed toward the other groups gathering. Evil ran to them.

Leonard nodded as he saw the groups gather in front of him. The polar bears had one member, the wolves had three and the monkeys had four.

"Good luck, Hulk! We're counting on you!" Steven smiled happily.

"Alright that's done, come on. I need you use _it_." Butch said annoyed.

Steven narrowed his brow. "You didn't drink any-"

"J-Just come with me you idiot." He said annoyed as he dragged the polar bear back with him to their civilization.

"Just watch yourselves out there, Alright?" The wolf leader said gruffly.

"We heard you." Clyde said.

"We've got this." The second in command exclaimed.

The other wolf yawned and nodded in response.

Clyde smiled mockingly, "Kiss a-"

"Shut up." The other said.

The monkeys were silent as the looked at the Lion expressionless.

"Everyone follow me back. The rest good luck." Leonard said as the rest of the groups followed suit.

The lion glanced at the cheetah, he nodded and walked back with them.

"I hope we're right about this." Prozac spoke unsure as Gimp patted him on his shoulder.

"You made your choice. We can only wait and see what happens." Fighter figured.

"He'll be alright I guess?" Cara said sharing the same feeling as their leader.

"I still think we should have of had two bears." Lech placed his arms behind his head.

"If you thought that, say something next time." Fighter replied earning him a sour look from Lech.

They continued to walk forward as a cheetah strolled in beside them.

Prozac spoke first. "Hello again?"

The cheetah ignored the bear addressing him as he stared directly at the black bear in their group.

He gave dubious look wondering what it wanted. "You need to see the king." It said.

"For what?" He peered forward at the lion still leading the pack.

"He just wants to talk." The cheetah rolled his eyes.

He stopped walking and looked at the feline inquisitively. "Do I have to go alone?"

"Hey, captain obvious what did I just say?" He said rashly.

Prozac gave the bear a concerned look, his ears drooped slightly as he folded his arms.

"Why would-" Cara was interrupted by Fighter.

"Don't worry its fine." He walked up with the feline.

"Oh, and if this turns into a shake down your nose will be broken." He smiled cheerily.

The Cheetah gave him a concerned look. "What don't like brutal honesty?" Fighter asked.

"That implies you gave criticism. That's a threat." Vanity said.

"True. But at least I'm honest about my brutality." He scratched his head.

"Just come with me..." The cheetah shook his head. As he lead him away.

….

The Lion waited for his subordinate. He laid on the ground staring at the bushes.

He heard the tweeting of birds behind him and finally the animal that he was curious about.

"Can you walk any faster?" The cheetah asked

"No. I'd rather walk behind you."

Leonard glanced at the bushes and rose up. Now that he had a closer look, he was almost certain as he saw him.

His eyes felt heavy but he quickly refrained himself. He saw the bear give an odd look then tilt his head curiously.

"You wanted me?"

"Yes..." He needed something to make sure. "How have you been?"

"Fine. We talked an hour ago?" Fighter said suspiciously.

Leonard kept a stern look, it seemed strenuous to the bear. They both stood waiting to see what the other would say next.

Their gaze fixated on specific parts of their bodies: The Lion's mane and the Bear's ear respectively.

 _"_ _Grief is powerful thing isn't it? It's_ _depth_ _knows no bound._ A profound phrase wouldn't you agree?". Leonard stated.

The bear blinked, "What are you talking about? Fighter asked cautiously but tried to make the response as genuine as possible. This was so sudden for him to take.

"Your serious?" Leonard asked sincerely as narrowed his brow dubiously at him. He wasn't buying it. The cheetah even looked suspicious. "I'm sorry, I seem to be mistaken. May I ask something of you?" Leonard asked.

He nodded in response.

"What's your name?"

"Fighter."

Leonard paused. He gnashed his teeth, a bad habit that only showed his frustration.

"I appear to have mistaken you for someone else...' He said as he motioned his paw toward his head.

'Tell me how did you get that?".

"How did I get what?" Fighter looked at him dubiously, he knew.

"Your ear. It's slightly cut. To be honest it reminds me of something..." he continued to hammer it in.

"Lost a piece of it in a bar fight with monkeys. They cut me with a knife when I wasn't paying attention." Fighter explained carefully. Fortunately the tool missed its mark.

"They are a chaotic bunch aren't they?" Leonard gave him a stern glare.

Fighter nodded as he scratched his left ear.

The Lion roared abruptly in front of the bear, the birds flew off in response above him. The sound echoed loudly, he felt his heart skip for a moment as he gave a sharp breath.

 _What the hell?_ He thought.

"Sorry that was for the birds to fly overhead and signal the rest of them. Did I frighten you?"

"Yes, Yes you did." He said annoyed.

"Sorry about that. At least your honest." He said sincerely.

Fighter shook his head dismissively.

He walked past the lion. Each of his steps felt heavier but he kept walking...

"Hey, Fighter!" he recognized that voice, Mike.

 _No_. he thought.

He saw Jimmy, Mike, and Tanked holding drinks...

Jimmy spoke first. "We were looking everywhere for you! We got you some-"

The words meant nothing at that point as he saw the raccoon holding a can of beer in his hands. Because he knew at that very moment his rouse had been shattered and left on the across ground he couldn't keep this together even if he tried.

"Hello, Rodent." Leonard said dryly to the mouse.

Fighter could feel his blood running cold. _No, No._ He felt frantic for a moment.

"Who are you?" Mike squinted curiously.

"Its nice to see your back in the land of the living..." He wrapped his paw around the bear's waist.

"Again, who are you?" Mike said genuinely.

Leonard narrowed his brow at his feinted idiocy. "Don't tell me your doing this too?"

He gave an annoyed glare at the lion. "Doing what?' He noticed his paw placement.

'Do you know him, Fighter?"

"Is that what you call yourself now, Pitch?" Leonard asked knowingly he could see the prideful grin on his face.

"Fottere." Fighter sighed as he face palmed.

"Aww come on again, kid?" Mike berated as he held.

"Yes, is that how you treat old friends? No, family? he smirked.

"What is-" Mike went bug eyed as he realized what was happening.

It finally set in. "Holy shit."He said surprised at his old 'friend'.

"I am out of the loop? I'd love to be apart of this!" Jimmy said eagerly not knowing any better.

Tank looked confused as he saw some of the animals coming back.

"Do I need to ask you again?" Leonard smiled.

"I've been through a lot… I'm putting it behind me and moving forward." Fighter said solemnly.

"It doesn't give you the right to lie to me.' He patted the bear on his head almost lovingly. Fighter twitched but allowed the contact. 'Hpmh, what are the odds?" The bear then narrowed his brow, and clenched his fist tightly…

"Higher than I'd like them to be." He replied as got out of the grip of the lion. He motioned the others to come with him to the bears as the three walked with him.

"You've grown up. Your father would be proud if he saw you now." Leonard said as he was walking away. Fighter stopped for a moment, he kept his back to him while continuing to stare at the others, then sighed. The other bears didn't seem to notice.

Moments before deep in the forest.

The flapping of wings could be heard overheard in the trees. Evil's eyes shifted looking at his potential enemies he felt anxious, but there was a bit of excitement on his face as he grinned wolfishly.

Hulk saw the little bear's grin and rolled his eyes.

The wolves chattered amongst themselves.

And the monkey's looked bored.

They all stayed in their respective corners away from each other, leaning on the trees. A single stump laid in the center. The stump was oddly pale, Evil stared at the thing something felt...

"Welcome." An owl said landing on the tree stump in the middle of the group. He had brown feathers and orange eyes. He was a bit on the small side but he had a prideful air to him. Not arrogant but, he looked as if he was knowledgeable.

Evil was startled for a moment he held his chest and looked at the newcomer.

"I'm sure you know who I am. And you know the rules?" he asked giving a wily smile.

"Aren't you full of yourself? Evil said callously.

"Yea, who's this chump?" Hulk said as he squinted.

"Shut your collective noise holes. He's the great shaman, show some respect!" The second wolf in command shouted with anger.

They narrowed their brows annoyed.

"Thank you." The owl spoke, he turned his neck around to see all of them. his orange eyes focused on the Grey bear in particular.

 _Creepy buzzard_. Evil thought.

"This place takes me back, I've had good memories here." The Owl said as he shut his eyes reminiscing to himself.

"Hmm,' Clyde saw the wolf had an odd look parsing it's lips.

"What's the matter your lips sore?' He said jokingly.

"He helped many of the animals here, including us. Those cubs wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him." The wolf responded.

Clyde looked at him pensively and nodded. He felt like a dick.

"Now then, the eight flags around here are hidden around the forest. I won't tell you where they are obviously, but if you've reached the river further up, you've gone to far." He twisted his head back to its original position and spread his wings out openly.

"I only wish you the best of luck". He hopped of the stump and flew shortly toward the zoo.

"Oh, and when the birds fly overhead you can begin." He said.

The sound of fluttering wings and the scattered cries of birds was the last thing they heard. They all looked up toward the sky.

"Alright let's,' Clyde looked down to see none of the animals around him only the wolves sharing his surprise.

"Huh, their quick little..." The other wolves disappeared as well.

"Buggers.' He said as he narrowed his brow. He ran forward into the dense forest.

Hulk smiled smugly as watched him try to catch up with his pack, he turned around walked back.

...

One of the monkey's screeched as they ran into the forest each of them had a bit of red on them. They looked around suspiciously as they continued to wonder about. "One more we win." One of them said as they continued to scour the forest.

The crunching of leaves were the most prominent sounds made by the group, followed by a faint sound of the trees swaying and tapping above. Behind them the sounds of panting and growls were closing in on their trail.

"Are all of them in freaking trees?" The third wolf said.

"Stop complaining we found at least one of them." The second wolf argued.

"One is still pathetic." Clyde replied.

"I'm failing to see you come up with anything, scar?"

Clyde didn't bother to grace it with a response. "Just relax, the monkeys have about five of these things.' He went low to the ground. 'Just follow me, quietly." He said as he carefully avoided the leaves on the ground.

"Showoff." The second one said.

They followed the braying of the monkeys and quickly hid themselves in front of a bush. The second wolf sighed he watched the monkeys in front of a hollow tree, one of them holding the cloth in it's hand with a cloth wrapped around it's neck.

Clyde's eyes shifted between each of them; a leg, an arm, and a tail each of the body parts had a cloth wrapped around them receptively. He just needed a-

"What's the plan?"

"SHHHH!" He said as quietly as possible shoving his paw in his mouth.

'Do you want them to hear us, numbskull?" He glared at the wolf.

The wolf rolled his eyes. "Fine, we wait.'

They watched the simians count the flags.

"Alright that makes five." The one with two pieces of cloth said.

"An easy ten points for us then." Another monkey replied.

"Sweet, Let's-" Before he could even finish his sentence. A Grey foot was now upside his head.

Evil landed on the poor simian. He was out cold, face first in the dirt. The monkeys looked absolutely terrified.

As Evil stood up they saw he had three of them tied together around his head. He smiled at the spooked monkeys, he waved his paw to taunt them. "Next."

The monkey with the cloth wrapped around his arm attacked first.

He through a punch aimed at Evil's head.

Evil ducked under the punch and quickly hit him between his legs. He groaned in response as he lurched over. The bear grabbed the cloth and threw it on the ground.

The next one ran quickly to Evil his fist were bawled up. Evil glared at the monkey in question, he then looked down and saw the cloth wrapped around his leg.

The monkey went for a right hook, he caught the blow and pushed him aside letting his momentum carry him, then he swept beneath his leg, he caught himself briefly before he tripped-

Only to feel a sharp pain as Evil swiftly hit him in the back of his head with a slashing elbow strike.

Evil turned to the last one and smiled wickedly as it tried to look menacing.

The monkey that was hunched over on the ground crawled to the hollow tree truck as the next fight started.

The wolves watched intently.

"This is our time to strike!" The second one said.

"No not yet." Clyde said hesitantly.

"Are you serious? The hell are we-"

"Shhhh!" He said softly. The second one growled annoyed.

Evil watched the last monkey closely, no sudden movements. He saw his tail wagging back and forth his prize on the tip of it. He grinned.

The monkey ran toward him, "They never learn." Evil said as he folded his arms.

The simian went for a straight punch, only to get an elbow to his nose. "Gah!" He cried as he held his nose.

Then he felt an arm around his neck, and a hand firmly pressed behind his head. "Go. To. Sleep." Evil said as his opponent tried his best to get out of the bear's hold.

He squirmed for dear life but he couldn't get out of his grasp. He fell to the ground limp, his breathes were shallow for the moment as landed.

Evil snatched the last cloth from his tail, then he heard a familiar sound. It sounded like a clicking noise. He turned his head to see a monkey holding a knife in his hand, Evil scoffed at the weapon and readied himself. The monkey spoke.

"Come on you little puff ball. I'm ready-" He heard shuffling beside him.

The monkey turned his head to the side only to get dirt thrown in his face by a jackal. He shut his eyes instinctively.

Clyde grabbed the monkey by the nape of his neck and tossed him over his head then hopped up into the air and drop kicked him into the tree in front of them, landing with loud thud.

Clyde smirked proudly as looked over to Evil.

"Sup."

Evil narrowed his brow suspiciously. He looked on the ground and saw the three flags and without hesitation picked up some dirt and threw it at Clyde.

"Gack, Dick!" He shook his head to clear the muck of his face only to see that Evil was no where to be found.

The two wolves walked over to him. "Great work, Pup!' The second wolf said dryly,

'Now we still have one flag and bunch of unconscious monkey butts to drag with us back to the zoo!"

"Heh, yea I know.' Clyde chuckled to himself.

The second wolf, and other wolf stared at him oddly.

"What did you do? The second wolf said.

Clyde made his way to the bushes beside the unconscious monkeys and pulled out two pieces of cloth.

"Clever little sneak.' The third wolf exclaimed surprised.

"And don't you forget it. If there's one thing I love is swiping things from idiots, it natural to me".

"You stole my bone didn't you? The second wolf said knowingly.

"Yes, Idiots like you are a dime a dozen." He gave a cheeky grin showing off his fangs.

"Your lucky we still need you." He glared at him annoyed.

They gathered up the cloth and got ready to carry the monkeys.

Evil ran as fast as he could through the dense forest. _Everything looks the same!_ He thought.

The same rocks, the same trees, and every single step he could here the cracking or crunching of leaves beneath his feet. It felt tedious to him as he saw the same rock beside a white tree…. _Waaait._

He smiled cockily as he ran forward with confidence.

...

"Ugh, how much more?" Sara exclaimed as she laid on the grass.

"Be patient." Cara said calmly. Her sister scoffed in response.

"How long has it been?" Cara asked curiously.

Lech looked at his watch on his wrist.

"Its been 30 minutes. Starting to regret bringing my watch." He said.

The bears sat on the grass with the rest of the onlookers spectating the event. They all felt anxious in anticipation to see who would emerge from the dense forest.

Only a small clearing with two trees adjacent from each other and large bushes accompanying them was their early indicator of who would exit first.

Prozac yawned and stretched his arms and his head.

 _Left, right, Left, right._ He thought as he moved his appendages from side to side.

He saw Fighter staring off into the distance. _What was he..._ He noticed he was staring in the direction of the Lion. "Is everything OK?" He asked the bear. He remembered the cheetah calling him over.

Fighter turned his head and gave him an innocent grin. "Yeah, no worries."

Prozac rose an eyebrow and gave him a dubious look.

"The lion was really nice!' Jimmy said as his ring tail wagged back and fourth. 'He-"

"He warned us that if Evil tried anything funny we'd be disqualified without question." Fighter interrupted holding Jimmy's mouth shut with his paw still smiling.

 _That was obvious_. He thought. "What was so nice about that?"

"He said it with a smile and patted me on the head." He replied scratching his left ear.

Prozac gave a him hard look, something was up, he feared-

"Fear the white phantom!"

They both looked bewilderingly at each other, Jimmy squinted curiosity as well as he heard the odd warning. It was coming from a group of otters holding up signs above their heads. A ghost was on the sign. They both narrowed their brows.

"Does this place get any crazier? Fighter asked flatly as he tilted his head.

"Believe me, you'll get used it. And learn to question the quiet." Prozac said with a frown.

As the animals were getting rowdy, the remaining polar bears arrived and saw the display.

"Ha! What a bunch of loons!" Butch said.

He stood over Prozac folding his arms beside Steven. He felt something wet drip on his head he held his hand out.

"Is it going to rain?" Prozac exclaimed.

Butch snickered.

Prozac remembered why they left and shivered in response.

"Dude. Wash your hands when your done." Lech said shaking his head.

"It isn't hurting anyone." Butch smiled innocently.

"You're deplorable scum, you know that?" Vanity stated.

"Again, I have no idea what you're talking about." He replied.

"Remember Butch, I helped you find that tree in the woods." Steven smiled innocently. Butch frowned annoyed.

Sara gave a resentful scowl. "Why are men disgusting?"

"And why are you so judgmental?" Fighter said raising his brow.

"And why do idiots open their mouths so often?" She replied

Fighter gave a blank stare then narrowed his brow.

"Wow, that's how you start conversations?" He asked as she gave him a hateful glare.

"Please you don't want to start with me."

"Oh, I'd love to." He clasped his palms together exuberantly and gave a mischievous grin.

"Don't. She'll talk your ear off." Cara warned him.

"Believe me he doesn't have the BALLS."

"This is priceless." Butch smiled at the in fighting. Sara and Fighter glared at the polar bear together. Fighter stuck out his middle finger to Butch.

Cara did as well except she stuck out both of them one for Butch, the other for Fighter.

Butch growled, "Little-" He noticed the Lion glaring at him. Then preceded to back away.

"Heh, pathetic." Sara said

"Speaking of, could put one of those down?" Fighter asked

"Oh, it's bothering you." She stuck up the other.

"Ooooh you gonna take that?" Lech said excited.

"Stop that." Prozac said annoyed as Cara glared at him.

"Don't worry he's been put in his place." Sara stated.

"That being?"

She growled annoyed at him. "Shut your mouth you annoying basta-"

The bear's ears twitched.

"He Approaches!" The otter screamed at the top of his lungs. The two glared at the otter.

Evil saw the group as he headed for the clearing out of the forest. He smiled as he heard the otters cries. _Ahh, music to my ears._ He thought as he continued to run. Closer, Closer he was almost-

He saw a white blur collide with his field of vision. Then everything went black.

It was a brief moment of unconsciousness. His head felt like it crashed into a brick wall. He was sore, aching and was laid flat on his back with his feet up in the air.

He then felt a looming shadow over him as saw he the culprit. "Hehehe, Hi Evil." Hulk said mockingly. As he waved the five pieces of cloth he 'earned'. He slowly rose up to retaliate.

He smirked at his sluggish movement and turned his gaze to the leering Lion in front of him.

There was silence.

"What did I tell you?" He said his anger was visible as he glared at him.

The rest of the groups made it back from the forest. The wolves carrying the Monkeys on their back with three pieces of cloth. Fighter walked past the two toward Evil.

"You alright?" Fighter asked.

"Ugh, what do you think?" Evil snarled as he tried to get up again.

"I think you got laid out on your ass." Fighter held out his hand.

"Shut it." He said under his breath.

Leonard glared at the polar bear. "He-he-he.' He gave a dry laugh. 'Its funny that you thought I wouldn't catch that."

"But-" Hulk said.

"No. You're disqualified. No points for you or the bears. "

"WHAT!" Evil shouted as he held his head.

He looked at the bear scornfully as his eyes wondered to Fighter helping him to his feet. Evil swear he could see his hate filled glare turn even more venomous.

"Your lucky I don't ban you out right." He turned around and addressed the audience.

"The Next event will take place in a river. You will be given canoes if you can't swim, Follow me". He began to walk into the forest.

"Damn it not again." Evil said annoyed.

The groups followed the Lion into the forest. Leaving their flags behind them as they continued to trek into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is…' Fighter tried to find the right words.

He looked down at the long stretch of water that flowed rapidly down hill.

The sun was beating down behind them, the rays from it made little shimmers appear in the water as they watched the fish swim down the river along side the beavers.

He was in awe for a moment but, it was a calming feeling that he felt as he gazed at the body of water. He wanted to say beautiful, but the word that came to mind was:

"Majestic." He said.

"It is, its great to be able to leave the zoo once in a while." Prozac agreed.

"Hmph,' Evil scoffed uninterested with the river. 'Death would probably have something to say about this."

"Why isn't he here? This competition, minus the river run, would be a synch with him."

"Again with obvious questions, Fighter?" Evil said.

"No, it's not. I'm not asking where the baboons are after seeing the sign in front of me. Just why isn't he participating?"

Evil folded his arms annoyed at the bears inquisitive inquiry.

"He didn't want to participate. That's all. I respect his decision like the others who didn't want to join us." Prozac informed.

"It would be easier if he joined." Evil added.

"We don't need him anyways, I got this." Lech said smugly pointing to himself.

"You know how to swim?" Cara asked unsure.

"Yea, who doesn't know how to swim?" He replied.

"In cold water?" Fighter added as he placed his tow in the water. He felt the chill of the river, he looked further down and saw a patches of snow the ground near it. "Huh, mother nature give us leftovers. Good thing it isn't frozen."

Lech walked over and shoved him aside, Fighter gave an annoyed glance at the sudden push, but he at least kept his balance. Doggy paddling can only get him so far if he fell in.

Lech placed his whole foot in the water, he felt a cold chill run up his body as quickly removed his foot. Sara laughing at his misplaced bravado.

"Shit, it's cold! How the heck do you shrug that off?" Lech shivered as he held his body for warmth.

"Feeling the cold are we?" Fighter replied as smirked and placed his foot in, without a shiver.

"You know, I'd to love show you two my favourite game here-" Prozac glared at Evil he pouted in response.

"Alright now that the measuring is over.' Sara said confidently,'We can do this event, no problem." She sported a condescending grin to Lech.

He folded his arms, pouted, and furrowed his brow in spite. "For once...I agree with you."

"Good, you finally see your own incompetence" Sara clapping her hands together.

Cara looked at her worried.

"Why you-" He was stopped by Fighter.

"At this point dude, no. I'd love too, but no." Fighter placed his arm on his shoulder.

"Glory hounds." He said.

Fighter rose his brow and smirked, Evil narrowed his brow knowingly.

"Good then.' Prozac said. You two should join the other groups at the starting point."

Cara looked worried as she began to tear up.

"I can't do this without you. We're going to win this." Sara said

Cara recovered and smiled confidently in response.

Evil rolled his eyes, "I'm going back."

Prozac glared at the bear knowingly. "Not alone you are. Vanity, and Tank go with him."

"Seriously, pro?" Evil asked.

He continued to glare at the albino bear. Evil growled and stormed off. Tanked following him happily.

"Fine, just be careful you two. I need some water." Vanity followed suit.

Meanwhile with the Wolf pack.

"Clyde your up." The Wolf leader told the Jackal. He looked at the water cautiously.

"Wait, why?" he asked.

"You have to earn your place, pup. Them's the rules." The Beta wolf said proudly.

"Your lucky, I'm a decent swimmer." He said as he walked toward the Lion and his cohorts.

The Beta wolf looked at their leader oddly.

"Why are we relying on this pup so much, alpha?"

The leader stayed quiet for the moment still glaring at the water. The second looked at the water then to him.

"You can't swim, can you?"

"No, Beta. I'd drown like a fat hippo." He said ashamed.

"Hippos can swim..." The second one said as he raised his brow. _This is our leader…_ He thought as he scoffed.

Butch walked past the wolves, not bothering to watch where he stepped. "Out of the chumps, I was made for this none of you stand a chance." He continued to walk brazenly toward the start of the competition area.

The wolves glared at the polar bear. "Overgrown turd." The Beta wolf said annoyed.

Further down the river laid many canoes in a pile varying in different colours and shapes along with many oars.

The Cheetah and Lion stood beside them as the competitors and their groups gathered together to await the instructions from the Lion. He spoke to them:

"The rules are simple: ride along the river and race till you reach the dam the beavers have made at the end of the course. You must finish the race in order to get a point.' He said firmly.

'If you can't swim we will provide you with a raft of your choice to aid you. Are we clear?"

"Crystal. anything else pussycat?" Sara said smugly.

"Never. Call me that again." Leonard said calmly. He was visibly upset as glared at the two bears. They quickly grabbed their oars as the males grabbed their canoe.

The monkeys grabbed a canoe and oars as well and set themselves up across the river.

The combatants all lined up, The wolves and polar bears using their own skill, while the others used the rafts for their own protection from the harsh, icy cold water they had to traverse.

"Points total now: The wolves have 5 and everyone else has zero. On the count of three you all will go into the water.

"1-"

"Wait, why do we have five?!" The wolf leader asked.

"Because in the first event the group that placed first was disqualified for participating in violent acts prior. You were second by default."

 _Damn it, Evil._ Lech thought,

"You sure you've got this?" Prozac asked.

Sara gave the group a thumbs up with a cocky smirk as she held her oar.

"Alright, girls we'll push you into the river. Get in." Sara and Cara jumped into the canoe. The bears lined up to ready to push it into the river.

"Get ready to seas the day then." Fighter smiled to himself.

Everyone glared at him annoyed as his pun. Gimp's face summed up everyone's frustration, it was an: 'are you serious right now?' look on his face as he narrowed his brow at him.

"What? I can't have a splash?" he replied giving a half smile. The lion started again.

"2!" he said.

"We will shove you in the river, if necessary.' Lech said shaking his head dismissively.

"Fine, ruin my fun." Fighter said as they got ready.

"3!"

They shoved the canoe in the water, it rode down the stream as the two bears stroked quickly down the river. Following the others, Butch was leading the pack as the others followed.

The groups watched them as the went further away from them and out of their sight. However, something else caught their attention, a small sound coming from behind them it almost sounded like a chortle being suppressed.

Hulk and Steven were the only clue to the sounds origin.

Lech narrowed his brow in response. "What's wrong with you?" Lech asked clearly perturbed.

Hulk kept his grin, still trying to stifle his amusement. "Oh- nothing." He said innocently.

"Maybe he was reminded of a joke and laughed." Prozac said.

Fighter smiled proudly.

"A good joke." Prozac added.

"Are sure you candoe better~." Fighter replied earning a disappointed frown from Prozac.

Gimp placed his paw on his shoulder and shook his head dismissively at his antics.

"You all should of forfeited when you had the chance." He gave a menacing grin.

"There was no chance." Prozac added drily.

"Is that so tubby?" Lech said staring up at the bear.

"Yes, you should." Hulk replied

"I'd bet you'd love that." Lech rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I would. How about you put your money where you mouth is, **runt**?"

Lech growled at the bears glaring at them. This challenge wouldn't be an easy one to ignore.

"Lech, calm down. You don't have to do this." Prozac said he tried to reassure the angered bear.

"I think your late friend, that ship has sailed." Fighter whispered into Prozac's ear. He gave him displeased look of shame.

"Gah, Twenty on the princess!" he shouted pulling out the bill and slamming on the ground. He stepped on it with his foot to keep it from flying away. The rest of the bears sighed. As Hulk pulled out forty.

"Hmph, have self control you stupid anim-" The pack leader interrupted the beta wolf.

"Thirty on our guy." The leader threw down the money on the ground.

The second wolf's jaw hit the floor in shock. _Oh god whyyyy?_ He thought.

"And know you've entered where few fear to _tread_." Fighter shook his head.

Steven let out uproarious amount of laughter holding his sides.

"That's cute your all soooo confident aren't you jerks?" Lech said.

"No, that one was actually funny." Hulk said.

"THANK YOU!" Fighter said proudly a smile

"He will never stop because of you." Prozac said flatly.

...

The beer stand back at the zoo had many of the inhabitants in front of it. Unconscious or on the floor guzzling water bottles on the ground with various fluids on the ground.

Spice the monkey was still dancing as he avoided the new puddles of brown liquid next to him trialing down from a passed out wildebeest. "This is so disgusting." he said.

Sugar continued to count the full money in her jar on the table. As she looked up she saw a couple of familiar faces.

 _Oh great, these idiots_. She thought as she placed the jar under the table.

"Finally, we found the place." The leader of the monkey group said.

"It shouldn't be that hard fellas, it's literally the only beer stand." Sugar stated dryly.

"Whatever, doll. Four beers." The monkey snorted as his friends laughed behind him.

"Sup guys!" Spice said as he waved at them. There were tiny chortles coming from them.

"Holy- Rob is that you?"

Sugar rose his brow at him inquisitively. "Really, this again?"

"Yea, what about it sis?" He said confidently.

"Whatever not my business to question you changing your name. Again." She handed them their beers as they snatched them away from her. Each of them cracking open a can and chugging it down. Spice rolled his eyes at his sister.

The leader finished his beer and crushed the can, he through it at the knocked out wildebeest.

"So Rob, up for some sparing matches?"

Spice looked disappointed as he looked at his sister annoyed.

"No, can't. I'm busy with this." He pointed to the beer can suit.

"You look an idiot." He said.

"He's my brother it comes with the title." Sugar replied.

Earning some laughter from the partially drunk group of monkeys.

"Really guys?" Spice asked

"What? She's not wrong. Besides that thing looks hideous on you man, looks like it came straight out of dumpster."

He noticed the dirt at the side of the costume and minor stitches and patches that made the suit look ragged.

"Hey! I sowed that thing." Sugar defended looking away shyly.

"No you didn't." Spice furrowed his brow.

Sugar looked at him and gave a closed smile.

Spice was not amused. "You found it in a dumpster, then sowed it up." He felt something crawling in his suit, his eyes twitched.

"I made it with love."

"A trashy, second-hand, cheap love." He retorted.

"Anyways, Rob when your done with your sister come hang out. We haven't done much in ages.' He turned around and placed his hands behind his head. 'We'll talk later!" he shouted as he walked away his posse following suit.

"Fucking goons." Sugar said as they left out of ear shot.

"Come on, they're my friends."

"Friends who started a fight in my bar. Dad stiffed their drinks for a reason. You know that."

He rolled his eyes annoyed.

"You can be such a brat sometimes." Sugar said leering at her brother.

"And you can be such a child." He retorted.

They glared at each other as they heard a cough. They both turned to see more customers.

"Hey, shrimp! I think your too young for drinks." She said grinning at Vanity. Evil and Tanked were with him.

He took a deep breath and gave the girl a hard look. "Some water, please." He asked.

"Sure." She went under the table and pulled out a bottle.

It had bit of water dripping down the bottle and unto the table, it looked refreshing to the panda bear as he went up to reach for it only for her to pull it away at the last possible second.

"10 bucks shorty."

He gave a concerned look. "What?"

"Ten dollars for water."

"It's WATER." He said.

"Yes it is, and it's cold. Ten dollars."

"You're giving them alcohol for free and WATER is ten dollars!" Vanity shouted indignantly.

"Yuuup." She smiled proudly.

"That's disgusting...' Evil snickered. "Totally stealing that."

"And you'll own me five dollars for the royalty fees." She said smugly.

"You're evil sis." Spice exclaimed. She turned her head to her brother as she placed the water on the table.

"Not evil, just business." She pointed in front of her, "And again, I'm telling you he's right-" she noticed the group was gone, along with her water bottle.

"The phantom approaches, he brings tidings and death!"

"Can someone please shut these idiots up?!"

She turned her head to the spectators that stayed behind. The otters we're still shouting or praising it sounded like that to her, the albino bear standing in front of the crowd giving a menacing stance with his paws out. The other voice came from a Grey mouse with something white on his arms he was so small she barely could see it. He was next to a raccoon and the other bears…Her eyes widened in shock.

The runt had her bottle of water. He looked at her smiling with bottle in his hand, he opened it and chugged it down in front of her not breaking eye contact. She was fuming.

"Careful sis you'll burn the stand down, ha ha." He chuckled.

"Shut up, Spice before this beer can,' she pointed. 'Takes it's maiden voyage into the great beyond."

"What?"

"You don't want to know."

It took him a second to realize what she meant.

Sugar eyes glazed over to the group again, but something interesting caught her eye.

...

The participants continued to race against the cold river with each other. Trees surrounded them from either side as they continued to traverse the icy waters.

Butch stayed in front of the pack swimming through the with ease, each of his powerful strokes pushed him further ahead of his competition. He looked back briefly to see who was left, a jackal was following him from. He scowled at the dog's persistence.

"Hey, Dog-meat! Give up! Your out of your league!" Butch shouted at the Jackal behind him.

Clyde wasn't as strong as the polar bear, but he managed as he paddled through the water with all his might. Kicking and pushing with his paws and legs in the water.

He felt his body snag against something briefly, but he quickly shrugged it off. _Probably a fish_. He thought.

The water was getting to him the chill from the it only made him use more energy as he continued to push himself further, he needed to at least finish to get a point.

He tried to keep his head above water as he saw the polar bear do something odd. He saw the bear push himself to the left instinctively as he returned to his previous position.

Clyde mimicked the motion as well, he didn't know why he moved in that manner but he couldn't let him get an edge over him.

He could hear the rest of his opponents behind him…Panting and the sound of the oars hitting the water were the most prominent things he heard as side from the rushing water.

"FASTER!" Cara said as she pulled the oar through the water back and forth mimicking her sister in front of her rowing on the opposite side.

The water was getting a bit more turbulent now as the river continued to rush down the hill each of the trees became a blur to them as they tried their best.

"Believe me, I'm trying!" Sara replied moving the oar faster with each stroke.

"Maybe you could go faster if you hadn't eaten that junk this morning!" Cara shouted.

"Oh don't you start now!' Sara grunted. 'All we had left was canned food or fish!"

"At least it's healthy!' Cara retorted screaming over the rushing water, 'Ah!" She felt her oar snag on something before she continued again with the same motion. "What was that?" she knew the oar went through something in the water.

"Doesn't matter keep rowing!" Sara replied as they continued.

The sound of a loud pained screeching was heard behind them as they continued to row the canoe. "Don't look back!" It would of distracted them from their goal.

Cara knew that well, but she was still curious it would have to wait. The last thing she heard behind her were multiple splashes hitting the water.

Butch saw the beaver's dam up ahead he grinned seeing the finish line. But as he continued to swim fiercely through the river he turned his head and noticed the stragglers.

The Jackal was on his tail with the bears not too far behind him. He turned his head and scowled, he wasn't going to share this victory, he dove into the water and saw a rope holding something down and quickly slashed it.

Clyde seeing his adversary dive in the water quickly took advantage of his sudden absence and powered through with all his might to swiftly get ahead of him, as he heard the polar come up for air he could see the dam up ahead along with some birds watching from overhead.

Cara felt tired but seeing the finish line ahead kept her and her sister going.

Sara groaned annoyed seeing how far the others were. They would be third there was no doubt in her mind. She slacked for a moment rowing a bit slower than her sister.

Cara noticed. "Just a bit more!" she exclaimed.

"We're third why bother wasting the energy?" Sara said panting.

"Don't give up now, we can't half ass this!" Cara glared at her sister attitude.

She took offense to that, "Look, I'm tired let's let the river carry as to the dam."

"Can you follow through with something for once!" Cara said annoyed.

Sara looked back at her and glared. "You little-" Cara saw something bubbling from the water then rise quickly.

"Shit!" Cara interrupted as she saw it. Sara saw her sister terrified look and turned around briefly. It was a large couch in the middle of the river.

They had no time to dodge it as they collided into it both of them screamed as the canoe broke and their oars few out of their paws.

Sara fell in the water hard, she felt the cold river water around her body. Shock was the first thing to hit her, the second was the oar hitting her in the head hard enough to make her feel fuzzy, she reached out for her sister as she blacked out...

He was almost there Clyde was a just few more strokes from the finish- Aaahhhh! He heard two shrieks as he turned his head.

He saw the remains of a canoe destroyed as well as a couch in the middle of the water. _The hell?_ He thought. He heard cackling from Butch as he was catching up to him. "Their having a splash now!" He said as he was catching up.

He was so close to the dam. Butch was catching up.

He sighed as he realized what he needed to do...

"Sara!" Cara cried as saw the canoe wreck scanning the area as she treaded water. She saw an oar sinking into the water- She needed to dive. She held her breath and dove in.

The freezing water made her shiver as she continued to scan the water for her sister. _No, no, no_. She thought as she frantically tried to search for her. _Where?_ Her eyes bulged as she saw something pink in the water. She dove right to it.

Clyde swam toward the canoe wreckage unable to see the two.

The sight was grim as he saw the remains of their vehicle, torn asunder by the foreign couch protruding from the water, the two wooden shafts laid floating in the water, he quickly noticed the absence of the flat board used to push them through the water. It wasn't looking good.

Bubbles started to appear a good distance away from the wreck and then a sudden splash of water caught his attention. A violet shape came out of the river holding something pink as they swam closer to shore. Clyde quickly followed them.

Cara pulled herself and her sister to land as she gasped for air. She coughed deeply as she held her chest. She looked down at her sister her eyes closed, her chest wasn't moving, she placed her paw to her nose to see if she was-

"Hey are you-"

"Gah!" She gasped still grasping her chest after the scare.

"Sorry 'bout that, names Clyde are you-"

She gave an annoyed look, it was obvious no one was OK. He quickly recovered and noticed her partner not moving on the ground. "Is she breathing?" He asked worried.

Tears came to her eyes. No more words needed to be said. He ran to the other groups further along the river.

Meanwhile with the group.

"It shouldn't be long now, sure you don't want to back out now?" Hulk smiled smugly at the bears and wolves.

"Please Pillsbury snow boy we got this!" Lech said arrogantly as he glared up at bear.

"You pups are so cocky." The Alpha Wolf said.

The bears both glared at the wolf annoyed. Fighter tilted his head to the wolf's ear.

"Says the one who has thirty riding on this bet." Fighter smirked while the wolf frowned.

"Whatever I know the omega's got-"

As he spoke the saw Clyde running toward them still wet, "Shit!" The wolf cursed.

"Ha!" Lech mocked.

"Quick! The girls crashed their canoe and almost drowned." he said frantically.

"Shit!" Lech growled callously.

"Stronzino!" Fighter glared at Lech ashamed. He looked around sheepishly unfortunately for him he didn't know what that meant.

"The pink ones unconscious, help!" Clyde pleaded.

"I'll go, show me the way!" Prozac exclaimed. Clyde ran ahead as Prozac followed him. As they ran out of sight of the group they started to talk again.

"Pay up, chumps." Hulk said.

Fighter ears twitched.

"What a shame..." Leonard said.

It took everything for Fighter not turn around abruptly. He walked past both the bears' bickering. The lion was talking to the cheetah.

"Excuse me." He said barely above a whisper to the lion. He heard a sigh from the lion.

"It's a shame. That's it." He gave a dismissive paw wave as he turned his head to meet his, only to flinch for a moment as he stared into his eyes...they were same as his mother's, his was gaze cold.

He waited there staring at him, waiting for something, anything. Leonard continued to gaze at him. "Is there something wrong?" he asked curiously.

Fighter furrowed his brow and shook his head. "No. Not all." He turned around and walked back to the group. Leonard watched him intently, _where did that come from_? He thought.

Lech gave the money to Hulk reluctantly as he counted it grinning at the results. Fighter glared directly at the polar bear seeing his grinning face. This is it what it came to?

"Unbelievable, get this out of here!" He swiped the money from his hands and slashed it to pieces…

Hulk froze, his eyes bulged out seeing the green bits fly through the air. His expression quickly changed to anger as he glared down at him. Lech backed up from behind him apprehensively.

"You think this is funny, you shit?" Hulk asked cracking his knuckles.

"No. I find a lot of things funny, this merda? Oh no, it's not." He glared at the bear folding his arms.

"Heh, whatever. Better hope she isn't dead." Hulk chuckled jokingly.

"Oh, ho ho! That's funny!' He gave a sardonic grin. 'Che belle! Big man!" Fighter gave a slow clap to the bear keeping his sour grin.

Hulk squinted oddly at the bear then continued to chuckle. "I thought you idiots hated her anyways. She caused a lot of _trouble_."

"Doesn't mean she deserves **that**!" he replied.

Hulk scowled at the bear's anger."Whatever just pay me back-"

"No." He said flatly.

Hulk gave a resentful glare, a small grin formed on his lips.

"You think your big huh?' Fighter patted his cheek taunting him and placed his arms to his sides openly. 'Dai!" He wanted this.

Lech and Gimp looked at him shocked, this wouldn't end well. Gimp readied his first aid kit.

"Oh, This is rich! Alright you ask for-"

He heard a low growl. Hulk turned his head to the Lion standing up waiting for him to strike…

"Whatever. Die in hole dipshit." Hulk backed off and kicking the dirt as he walked away.

...

Everything went by so fast, _No, no, no. Don't you die on me!_ She pumped her chest repeatedly. Each pump grew more desperate as she checked her breathing again, she lowered head to her chest, nothing. What was she doing wrong?

"Hey! I brought help!" Clyde shouted.

Cara saw the jackal and Prozac coming to be aid. "She isn't breathing!" She exclaimed.

"Did you-"

"Yes, I did the chest compressions! She said frantically that was obvious to her.

"What about mouth-to-mouth?" Prozac asked.

Cara blinked blankly, "Oh. That's what I forgot." She looked to the side awkwardly as Clyde narrowed his brow at her.

"How many did you do?" Prozac asked.

"I didn't keep track!" She replied.

Prozac looked down at Sara, then to Cara he saw the desperation in her eyes, her face looked tired, sad, breathes ragged. But he knew, the one solitary word from her face alone was: Please. He felt a sharp pain in his chest, he would try his best.

He held her head back, pinched her nose, and parted her lips. He placed his mouth on hers. _One two, three._ He gave three quick breathes. He looked at her chest, nothing.

He tried again. _One, two, three._ He gave three deeper breathes. Her chest still wasn't moving. He pumped her chest harder, then gave three breathes again.

And again, and again, and...

He then felt a swift blow to his right eye.

"Ack, what the hell!?" He held his eye in pain.

Sara spat and coughed out as she held her chest. "Bold much?"

"I saved your life!" Prozac pleaded as held his eye annoyed. He felt something tackle him to the ground hugging him. "Thank you!" Cara said as she nuzzled his chest.

"You don't have to thank me." He smiled as he felt a small pain in his eye, she noticed. "Aww, do you want me to make it feel better?' She asked.

He grinned sheepishly.

"Too bad your got your kiss already." Sara said as Prozac gave a dissatisfied look.

Cara laughed at her sister's joke. She held her hand out for her sister and she pulled her up from the ground.

"Thanks,' Sara held her head. 'I'm going back." She coughed for a moment, and wobbled around.

"Hold on, not too fast." Prozac said as he offered her his shoulder. She reluctantly accepted as they walked together along the river.

Cara looked behind her and saw the jackal. He was watching Butch holding his arms up celebrating on the shore near the dam. Clyde noticed her gaze at the corner of his eye. "Thanks." She said.

He was silent, but replied honestly. "Don't thank me, I just- **felt** I needed to do that." He sniffed as he shook himself dry.

"It's still appreciated." She said as she gave a warm smile and followed them back.

A closed smile crept on his lips, but something still bothered him he glanced over to the couch, then to the bear… Fishy didn't even begin to describe situation here. He Spat at the ground and turned to join the rest of the animals.

 **Italian Gallery**

Stronzino: Little asshole Che palle! – What balls!

Dai: Come on/ Bring it!


	4. Chapter 4

"So that's what happened..." Lech finished explaining what transpired at the river to the rest of the bears on the beach it was around mid day.

"Well," Vanity was trying to find the right words.

"Why is it when I leave the fun stuff happens?" Evil tilted his head.

Vanity glared at Evil. "Because drowning, and potential fights are fun, you degenerate."

He glanced over to Prozac talking to Fighter across from them.

"They're in my top five". Evil smiled maliciously.

Vanity scowled in response not dignifying it with a response.

"I'm surprised Pro's not angry". Lech said.

"He looks livid to me" Evil pointed out. He saw the bear waving his hands out at the bear berating him.

Lech folded his arms. "I have gotta admit, he's got balls".

"Something you don't have." Sara smirked smugly behind them.

She was being patched up by Gimp he placed an ice pack on her head, she winced.

Lech growled in response and turned his head around.

He glared at the bandages on her head. "Lucky". he said.

"If you want to go I'm rea- Ow". She held her head in pain.

Lech smiled smugly seeing her in pain.

"I can still kick your ass". She said bared her claws.

Cara sighed at her sister's outburst. She knelt down beside her and stared at her blankly.

Sara rose her brow dubiously, "What?" she asked.

Cara flicked her forehead causing her head to ache as she held the sides of it.

"Ouch, what heck?" she scowled.

Cara smiled in response, she made her point.

Vanity noticed the crowd of animals laying in the sand waiting for the next event to start. He smirked they needed an audience, he wasn't going to carry this team on his own.

He then noticed the voice of their leader growing louder...

"I can't believe you! Just when I think I figured you out, you do this?" Prozac exclaimed.

Fighter squinted at him. "I didn't do anything wrong." He stated calmly.

"Instigating a fight?' He glared at the bear annoyed then rolled his eyes. "How did I not see this coming?" he looked at him awkwardly.

Fighter shrugged in response.

"It was obviousss!~" Evil shouted out. They both glared at Evil.

"Do you want to get another black eye or worse?" He asked calming down.

"It won't happen again". Fighter narrowed his brow.

Prozac gave him a hard look, _Why couldn't things be easy?_ He saw the mouse walking toward them cleaning his ear with his finger.

"As much as I'd like to see those guys put down a peg," Mike looked up at Fighter sternly.

"Your well being is what matters here". The black bear looked down to see a hint of worry in his face, despite him trying to hide it.

"Besides one strike and you're out. Heh". Mike chuckled.

Fighter smirked in response. He was rubbing off on him.

Prozac furrowed his brow and continued.

"He's right, what were you thinking?"

"That he'd throw one punch and lose his points?" He shut his eyes and yawned. _Among other things..._ he thought _._

"At the cost of yourself?"

"Necessary sacrifice." He stated bluntly.

"Control yourself". Prozac sighed shaking his head.

Fighter nodded silently.

Gimp walked to the three along with Lech. "Gimp's out of wraps in his kit. He wants to go back to the cave for more". Lech stated.

Prozac glanced at Sara seeing her head bandaged up. He wanted to be safe then sorry. He nodded in response.

"But go after the event is done...who knows what could happen next".

Gimp nodded as the Raccoon spoke up.

"Can I go back too? I gotta grab a scarf it's gonna get chilly soon". Jimmy asked.

Prozac smiled happily. "Sure. You don't have to ask".

Jimmy smiled happily in return as he turned away.

Mike snapped his fingers remembering something, he quickly ran to jimmy motioning him to lower his head.

Jimmy lowered his ear.

"Hey, Jim bring back the new bag for Fighter."

He rose his thumb up and walked with Gimp back to the audience passing a group of monkeys.

"New? What happened to the old one?" Lech asked curiously, not realizing the conversation was private, or not caring the latter seemed more reasonable.

Prozac looked at Fighter curiously.

"A boar shredded it," he scratched his left ear. He gave a sour expression.

Prozac frowned in response. "Look, right now we need to be a team. We have a couple more events left and we can't go home starving, so let's do our best."

"In other words: Don't lose.' Lech smirked smugly. "Got it.'

Prozac glanced over to Fighter. "No worries, you don't have to pit..." he paused. 'Never mind. I got it." He said smiling.

Prozac nodded and proceeded to walk to the rest of the group. The cheetah walked past them carrying a large rope with a red piece of cloth placed in the middle of it.

Lech looked at Fighter, then he playfully jabbed his side and smirked. "You owe me twenty bucks".

"Would a spar make us even then?" He folded his arms and smiled.

"Wellll,' He rubbed his chin pensively. "I can punch you in for an ass beating later".

Fighter rose an eyebrow and chuckled. "Leave the puns to professionals". He said referring to Death and himself.

"You wouldn't land a hit in anyways". Mike said flatly.

Lech growled at the mouse as Fighter chuckled softly.

"Hello~!" They heard a soft voice call to them as they trio turned to the source, a monkey with a red bow and a matching skirt. Lech smiled knowingly.

Diane crept up beside them and hugged Lech. He glanced over to see Sara looking at them curiously.

"Sup babe". A smug smiled crept on his lips.

"It's been so long bleu, why haven't you e-mailed me?" She rubbed his chest.

"Ahhh..." He was blanking out. Fighter smirked.

"He's been busy training for the games". Fighter elbowed him and winked.

Lech recovered. "Yup, a lot is riding on this, sorry babe". He smiled sincerely.

"That's OK- "

"Monkey lover!" Someone shouted as Diane head snapped around quickly.

She scanned the crowd to see who said it, unfortunately she didn't recognize the voice it was female, that was certain. She let it go for now.

"Anyways, we're here to cheer for you". she said.

"We?" Fighter squinted curiously.

"My _acquaintances_ are here to cheer you on." She said pointing to the gathering crowd across from the combatants. Some of the monkey's wore a skirt and a pair of pom poms.

"Huh. How quaint". Mike scratched his head.

"We'll be rooting for you. Well I'll be anyways". She added as held her hands behind her back.

Lech smiled. "Thanks," he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into him. He patted his cheek smugly He wanted a good luck kiss.

"Heh,' Diana smiled softly as she slipped out of his grip then whipped him around while tilting him down just barely catching him. She caressed his face softly as she looked down with a gentle look on her face. Then gave him a deep kiss.

Mike observed the couple and grinned cheekily as he rubbed his chin.

Fighter glanced over to the group seeing Sara flipping them off. He sighed.

Lech broke the kiss as he got his bearings. "Win for me, K?" She said as she walked away waving at Lech.

He grinned perversely watching her walk away. "God, I'm awesome."

Fighter rolled his eyes and held his arms behind his back. Lech noticed.

"Don't be jealous of my manly prowess with women. Although," he pondered as he rubbed his chin with his paw.

He then smirked at and pulled Fighter closer causing him to raise his brow suspicously.

"I need to ask you something. Man to man."

"I swear if this has anything to do with porn. I'm hitting you".

Fighter furrowed his brow. "Repeatedly."

Lech gave him a dubious look wondering where this was coming from.

"Trust me, you don't want to know". Mike narrowed his brow remembering his friend's awkward first impression.

"Alright then, Boobs or Booty?" His lips curled into a smile.

Fighter's eye twitched at the abrupt question.

"Ahh, The age old question". Mike rubbed his paws together.

"Kid…"

"Noooo." He pleaded

"Yes, my pupil bestow him the knowledge that I have given you". Mike smiled creepily

"Y'know for the life of me I can't figure out who's worse with giving me knowledge of the opposite sex: My dad or you". Fighter looked down at Mike.

Lech smirked, "Your dad sounds awesome."

"He was admirable. I-I still remember him fondly." Fighter closed his eyes and gave a warm smile.

He sighed. "Accidenti..." He wasn't going to avoid his prodding later. "In the battle of Mammeries and…' He looked at Mike knowing would he had to say next and coughed.

"The Money maker. The milkshake maker will lose in the long run, end quote". He shook his head narrowed his brow..

"Bull!" Lech said fervently as narrowed his brow.

"Ah, ah, ah, Butts are superior".

"I'm in the middle honestly". Fighter shrugged.

"You dirty, bastard." Lech smirked.

"That's not what I meant… accidenti, phasing." He held his head slightly embarrassed.

"Regardless Fighter, you can't be in the middle. You HAVE to choose." Mike added.

"Why?" he asked

"Because it's one or the other. NO substitutes." Lech said proudly.

"You must be willing to pick a side." Mike said. He continued zealously waving his paw up like a warrior raising a weapon.

"There is no middle-ground, you must be willing to die for your cause, brother."

"Well, I like both parts of the female anatomy equally. Thank you." He folded his arms.

"Please do I need to read you the bro bible?" Lech chuckled.

"You two are meant for each other.' Fighter paused. 'Wait-wait-wait...The hell's the bro bible?" He squinted oddly. They both smirked at Fighter. He sighed and face palmed, he shouldn't have asked.

Unbeknownst to them Leonard the Lion watched them from a far; His eyes seemed different then he remembered them. The cub's eyes were wild, cheerful and aimless, but that's to be expected from a child in a circus.

However, now they seemed more focused, alert, and- He stood looking at his two companions in front of him.

He noticed the blue one making odd gestures, making two circles with his fingers then grasping with both of them. He then pointed down the rodent.

The mouse was moving his hand up going on as if he was making a lecture, his paw open moving his wrists as if he was writing, then he pounded his chest. A proud smile crept on his lips as he stood tall, figuratively speaking, with conviction in his stance.

The Black bear's response: A cheerful smiled emerged from his attentive expression before, he was trying to stifle his laughter at the two. At least one thing remained the same.

He gave a closed smile as he saw them converse, the rest of the groups started to get rowdy.

"Sir?" The cheetah said.

He sighed back to business.

"Yes?"

"Rope's here and placed on the sand.' He asked. 'How do you want to divide them up?"

Leonard glanced at the groups in question. The albino one catching his eye;

Hate was a strong word, but it did not provide the proper illustration, Abhor did not suffice what he held for this one, Contempt was the adequate description for the little beast his eyes had the unfortunate pleasure of gazing upon mixed with a tinge of scorn.

He only wished the starvation had claimed that one, but he had other issues to attend to.

"Place the bears with the monkeys and the Polar's with the wolves".

Cheetah lazily glanced over to the groups, he squinted.

"Are you-"

"Yes". He said firmly as he interrupted the feline. He wanted this.

"A lot of effort for just one" He questioned

Leonard glared at the cheetah. He quickly silenced himself.

The lion got up and spoke to the crowd:

"Everyone it's time for the third event. It's simple so I don't need to tell you the rules". Leonard said.

The groups looked on the beach and saw a rope with a red cloth.

"Two teams this time; The bears with monkeys and the wolves with the bears". The cheetah explained.

They all looked at the feline oddly.

"You couldn't have said that clearer at all?" Evil smirked condescendingly to the cheetah.

"Please it's simple". Butch said

"Really? It sounds the same to me". Steven said.

The polar shook their heads ashamed at their friend.

"We're with the mutts right?" Hulk reiterated.

"You had one job. One job. I don't know how you bungled that up".

Leonard rolled his eyes at the cheetah. "Yes. You are". He said

Lech looked at the group and scowled. He was about voice his frustrations, luckily Prozac covered his mouth earning a glare from the bear.

"Pick your team and get on with it". Leonard walked past them and sat in the crowd many of the animals cheered as his sat down in the grassy area near the beach.

The bears waited till he was out of ear shot.

"OK,' Prozac then removed his hand from Lech's mouth.

Evil raised his voice annoyed and spoke. "This is rigged." He then pointed to the predators. 'Look at them they can beat us easily!"

Chuckles were heard from a far.

"And what do you suggest we do then?" Fighter asked.

"We get-"

"No". Prozac stated.

"I didn't even get to finish."

"You want to cheat.

Evil pouted. "Technically it isn't".

Prozac furrowed his brow suspiciously at the bear.

"Get angry and we win, simple".

He folded his arms, frowning at Evil. "That's still cheating". He exclaimed sternly.

The polar bears walked closer to the group

"It's an extension of you, why hinder us?"

"Because it's unfair".

"Where's the fun in playing fair?" Evil narrowed his brow at their leader.

Fighter noticed the polar's stopping closely behind them.

"Sup maggots".

"What are you, a drill Sargent?" Lech said annoyed.

The leader of polar bear crew: Hulk scoffed as he looked at the competition.

"It's cute that you're handicapping yourselves for us, but we'd beat you clowns anyways".

"Oh, is that a fact?" Evil stated.

Hulk glanced over to the girls and smirked confidently as he continued to talk to them.

Sara glared at the bear's, her lips curled in frustration. _Another asshole..._ She thought. Her breath grew ragged, She was about get up and- Cara placed her hand on her shoulder, Sara kept her scowl and sat down. _Another day_ , she thought.

She felt her heart almost beating out of her chest… She was glad her sister was there as she clutched her chest for the moment.

"We can beat you with our hands behind our backs". Hulk smirked.

The bears all looked annoyed at the Polar bears taunting. But one narrowed their brow and saw an opportunity. Hulk continued his rant as rose his hands up proudly smirking, "We're Stalwart compared to you, puny, inconsequential punks. That food is as good as ours".

"Strength isn't everything". Fighter smirked back at the bears.

Butch nostrils flared, "Oh this guy".

Hulk narrowed his gaze at the bear.

"Heh, Your right about that, It also takes guts". Butch added smirking.

Fighter rolled his eyes made a whistling noise, a high pitched sound growing softer as he ended the sound with tiny boom with his mouth. It went right over their heads.

The polar's looked at the bear dubiously.

Fighter looked at Lech briefly moving his head forward to try to signal him to help with his plan.

Lech looked at him oddly, another one misses the point.

Fighter sighed at his friends slowness he'd have to start this.

"You blowhards gonna keep talking all day?" He asked his hands behind his back.

Hulk scowled in response. "Keep talking, since your protected you can talk all the trash you want".

"Hehehe". Fighter chuckled softly imitating them as he looked down at the ground.

Prozac watched intently reading himself for the backlash.

The others watched as well including the spectators.

"No. Considering your track record..." He laughed at them while giving a sly smirk.

Butch glared at the bear, he looked like he was about to lose it.

"What is he doing?" Vanity said worried.

"Having measuring contest". Sara replied.

Fighter continued. "I suppose your confidence is well founded,' He rose his head up to meat their gaze. 'It only took one of us to be handicapped before you started running your mouth."

Lech guffawed as the others grimaced.

Mike narrowed his brow, this wasn't normal for him. _What are you planing, kid?_ He thought.

"Your mouth is writing some cheques you can't cash". Hulk clenched his fists.

"Well then, Deposit this nugget in your bank of choice".

The two of them looked at the bear oddly. "I'm sorry what?" Butch asked.

"Put your money where your mouth is. You said you can beat us, one handed...Prove. It". He emphasized.

Hulk scoffed "And why would I-"

"Because as threats go your about as threatening as the cold war. Long, Arduous and Waste of our time." Fighter smirked at the polar bear confidently.

He looked back at him with an angry glare.

"Fine. Steven! You're up'. He turned away from the bear. "But if we win you forfeit competition".

"Wait a min-'

"Your on asshole!" Lech Shouted at the top of his lungs, earning glares from everyone including Fighter.

Hulk smirked as he walked over to the other group, Clyde the jackal walking towards the bears.

Fighter held his head with one paw and sighed. "Buona dolore!" he exclaimed

"What does that-" Lech asked.

"Good grief! That was…" He was interrupted by another bear.

"What did I tell you?!" Prozac shouted.

"Technically, no fights were present".

"He is right, the best kind of right". Evil stated.

"Still...Why did you do that?" Prozac asked gritting his teeth.

"Because he's got moxie." Lech smirked.

"No, because we need as much advantages we can get." Fighter shook his head.

He looked over at Sara, "Sorry about th-"

"Don't worry you'll get it in your sleep". Sara looked annoyed.

"Can't say I approve...but it did work". Cara looked uneasy.

Fighter furrowed his brow at Lech he looked disappointed for a moment.

"Please explain. That outburst caused more problems than my plan."

"Backing you up, it's part of the code." He winked.

Fighter remembered their lecture prior.

"So we might starve because of some frivolous code?"

"Again with the fancy words". He replied.

"What the heck is the code?" Cara asked curiously.

She looked at Lech knowingly, "I have a feeling it's stupid if it's related to him".

"Bro-code or whatever..." Fighter explained causing Lech to growl in response.

Sara's eyes went wide for a moment realizing what it was and then gave the bear an angry scowl.

"You two are morons."

"That was obvious". Vanity added.

Lech glared at the panda. "You little-"

"Hate to interrupt the hi jinks but I need to barrow this guy for a sec".

Clyde said as he nudged Fighter.

He nodded in response.

"When you guys arrange a team let me know". Fighter said as he walked with the Jackal away from the group. Prozac nodded in response as he watched them walk away.

"Sorry for the this but I need to tell you something important that came up." Clyde said.

"Alright, shoot what is it?" Fighter asked as sat on the same folding his arms.

"You remember the accident with your teammates in the river?"

Fighter looked at the dog with an obvious look. Clyde rolled his eyes.

"They were hit by a couch."

Fighter sat there in silence, he looked at the dog and saw he had a serious expression on his face. He couldn't keep his composure he chuckled holding his sides.

"Take this seriously!' Clyde exclaimed sternly. 'As much as a couch appearing in a river". He paused and realized it then and there.

Fighter stopped laughing and spoke. "Sorry, that is just ridiculous. I'd believe a rock or a stray branch from a large tree but a couch?"

"Just take my word for it, you dick".

"It's appreciated, honest. And thanks for helping the two out". He smiled.

Clyde nodded, he looked at bear and noticed an uneasiness on his face.

He looked worried then he asked the right question.

"Is the couch still there? We could easily tell L...The lion about this".

He looked at him pensively.

Clyde frowned as looked at the bear with a sour expression.

"It's gone, I checked it as soon as we got to beach. Just perfect..." He placed his paw on his cheek.

"Hmm, how big was the couch?" He asked.

"Probably big enough to hold like...' He stuck his tongue out and pondered. 'Four wolves tops". He surmised.

"Anything else?"

"What I'm supposed to remember every little detail?"

"You have to if you expect me to believe a couch appeared in the middle of the river and blindsided the girls."

"Well, you're S.O.L that's all remember. What don't trust me?"

Fighter looked at him with blank expression, then smiled.

"No, I just want to make sure everything checks out'. He scratched the back of his head. 'Besides, I want my friends to call me out when somethings funny".

Clyde looked past him seeing the monkey's talk with the bears.

"Ask the monkey's maybe?"

Fighter looked at Clyde oddly wondering why he should.

"They got nailed by something first. Ask them before the comp starts".

Fighter got up and started to stretch. Right, I'll keep that in mind. Knowing the rather... chaotic relationship with the simian's it was probably best to stay silent. "Thanks for the heads up".

He stared to walk away, Clyde chuckled for a moment.

"Hey, Bs".

He paused for a moment.

"What?"

"Good luck, Butter snout~" He jeered earning a glare from the bear.

...

Each of the groups stood on the opposing sides of the rope. The smaller bears on the right with the monkey's and the polar bears with the wolves on the left.

The spectators cheered from the sidelines including a trio of monkeys holding yellow pom poms.

"Whoo! Come on, Kick their sorry butts!"

"Good luck, you'll need it".

"Beat those polar jerks!"

Most of them of rooting for the other team, but it was expected given the general chicanery, kidnapping and other mischief. An audible growl stopped the crowd for a moment.

"You're all delusional if you think they can win". Butch snarled.

"Especially if that Grey little coward is with them!" Hulk added.

Evil furrowed his brow for a moment, but said nothing. What mattered to him was figuring out how to win... Then an idea entered the bears mind as he grinned for a moment.

Prozac sighed as he looked at his team. The monkeys despite being on their team decided only to give them two members... _Wonderful_. He frowned, this had to done the others were depending on them.

I'll be the anchor at the back and while these two monkeys are with me".

"I'll join you, too" Fighter said

"Of course you'd be behind us". Lech smirked causing Fighter shake his head.

"I'll be on the front line". Lech pointed to himself proudly. He walked to the front of the group staring down the competition.

Evil quickly made his way in front of the monkey just as Fighter was about to take his spot. He stuck out his tongue.

Fighter sighed and went in front of him. Not bothering to waste time.

"Hey, mook".

He starting using his nickname again. "And just when we were on good terms".

"I don't have time for pleasantries. You see the dim one's wind sock?" Evil moved his head to Steven.

He nodded then glared for a moment.

"We're going to teach that one the wonders of friction".

Fighter looked at wolves. "But what about the-"

"Their causalities". Evil stated coldly.

Prozac glared at the two at mentioning of causalities. Evil grinned innocently.

He placed his two fingers to his eyes then to him.

Evil scoffed.

On other side of the rope with the wolves.

"Wait, seriously? You're joking?" Clyde asked

"No, the leader said sternly you can take a rest you've earned omega".

He squinted at the leader. "What the hell is-"

"Just sit there and look stupid while we do the work". The beta wolf said interrupting his inquiry.

"Yea about that, your using your mouth's to pull that rope?"

They both nodded.

Clyde shook his head and sighed. "Good luck". He sat on the beach to relax and watch the 'fun'.

The cheetah looked at both sides each were ready.

On the count of three!

"1!"

The bears tightened their grip.

"2!"

Wolves gnashed at the rope.

"3!"

The team on the right held on to the rope tightly as they did their best to pull it unto their side. The red cloth dangled for a moment slowly leaning towards the right side.

But with one pull from Steven the cloth began to drift forward to the left,,it caused the bears to be pulled slowly as their heels were being dragged along the sand. The polar grinned proudly.

Lech grunted as he saw the line drawn in the sand.

"No!" He pulled back with all his might placing his feet firmly in the sand as he felt the hot dirt shuffle around his toes. The others tried the best as well being slowly dragged along for the ride.

"You'd better not lose!" Sara shouted at the group from a far. "He has one hand this shouldn't be a problem".

"Wow, insensitive much?" Butch frowned disappointed at the bear.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve? She frowned, 'Tell me if need to hit harder next time." Sara retorted as she grinned maliciously.

Hulk glared at the pink bear. They continued to watch the competition.

Evil growled trying to keep a good hold of the rope. "Quickly, make fun of Lech".

Fighter grunted, "Why?"

"Because I'm going to antagonize pro. We need all the aggression we can manage".

"This. Better, ugh. Work". He grunted again.

"Lech, pick up the pace. Your girl's watching, do you really want her to see your limp performance, now?"

Lech's ear twitched as he saw his clench his paws tighter as he pulled the rope. The rope slowly slipping through the Steven's paw.

Steven was struggling to get a grip, it would be much easier if...He had sighed remembering the good times with good old righty. He pulled the rope clenching it tighter still not caring about the small amount of pain he felt on his paw pads,

The wolves dragged the rope downward with the bear, their teeth digging into the rope as well.

The cloth's position wavered from the right to the left. Either side could have it.

"One more should do it..." Evil said he snickered.

Fighter sighed. "Lech I thought were the Alpha not some Beta bitch!" He shouted pulling the rope with him.

That did it.

"ALRIGHT YOU TURD!" He growled as he puled the rope with all his might along the rest of the bears.

The rope slid quickly between Steven's fingers.

"YAOOWW!" The three of them screamed in pain as the rope burned the hand and mouths respectively.

Steven fell to the ground grasping his sock arm for comfort only to grimace as his hand continued to burn. The polar watched their friend in shock and also embarrassment.

The audience cheered the victors not clearly not caring about the victims.

"Ohhh, that does not look good". Hulk winced.

"Sooo, time out for injuries…"

Bulk turned his head to the bears beside them. He looked at Gimp awkwardly as he smiled.

"You wouldn't mind lending your first-aid kit, would you?"

Gimp looked at him coldly, then sighed as he grabbed something out of his kit and gave it to them.

"Thanks". Butch said sincerely as he walked over to Steven.

Sara looked at him scornfully." Really? Are you that dense?"

Gimp gave her the same stare.

Cara sighed as she looked at her sister leering at their medic. She then flicked the back of head causing her wince shortly.

Sara looked back at her sister. She smirked smugly. She rolled her eyes and pouted. Bitch.

Cara gave her sincere smile. She couldn't stay mad at her. she returned the smile while rubbing her head.

Laying on the sand Leonard glared at the victorious group. This made things more difficult.

Fighter grinned cheerily, he heard the crowd cheering behind him. It was a good feeling.

He looked at Prozac with the monkey's and Evil. The simians jumping around erratically. While Prozac gave a closed smile placing his hands on his hips.

While Evil had a familiar insidious smile...

"Yeah! We won! we-" Fighter said he then noticed Evil didn't even taunt Prozac once.

"You devious little-"

"Please save the pillow talk for later.' He waved his paw out. 'Speaking of pain..."

Fighter turned his head to see Lech holding the rope in his hands.

He went wide eyed. "Wait- wait, we won". He held up his hands cautiously

"I know that...still gonna strangle you with this."

"But we won, and your the hero? He said reassuring him. "Come on, bro?"

"Oh yeah, Go me!" Lech flexed his arms out as the heard the cheerleaders praise him. He waved to them.

The monkey girls swooned, sans one...

The wolves both ran into the beach waters to cool their mouths.

Clyde lounging on the side watching them.

"I'd say told you so, but then I'd be an asshole wouldn't I?" He smirked at the second wolf gargling the water to alleviate the pain.

….

The group of birds flew high above the trees in the woods, a lone owl watched them soar above his head. It was common sight for this inhabitant, the owl sighed.

A few of them flew down to him on trunk he perched on. They each chirped excitedly as the information they collected was bestowed unto him.

He listened closely about the events that had transpired. Then shook his head.

 _Leonard...How far will you go?_

 **Italian Gallery**

Accidenti =Damn it.

Buona dolore= Good Grief.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hells Bells! What is going on here?!" Leonard exclaimed.

He looked at the grounds of the Zoo in shock and anger as he stared at the two monkeys at their booth.

The grass had patches of the brown puddles around each of the unconscious animals on the grass. More animals had joined the wildebeest in it's stupor; A giraffe, a hippo, the list goes on however, it didn't stop another animal to question the chaos.

"Sis, what happened?" A small mongoose asked.

"This is the result of alcohol and stupidity, basically the result of every bar fight or frat house...give or take". Tali told the small group of mongeese that observed the scene.

She furrowed her brow as she glanced over to the one's responsible for the mess in question: Sugar the monkey.

The competitors each had their own comments on the mess:

"This is worse than what the rhino did to the African persevere". Prozac stated as he folded his arms.

"Wow, Party's over…" Hulk chuckled as he looked over the grounds to see cans littering the grass as well.

"Oh god my nose! The smell is terrible!" The beta wolf said as he covered it, the stench was a cross between rotting eggs and cheese. The cheese being the most prominent smell and to the dogs dismay the sun didn't make it any better.

The rest of the wolves covered their noses, sans Clyde. He smelt worse.

Leonard spoke.

"You two!" He addressed the monkeys at the stand. "Why didn't you limit the alcohol for the animals here?"

Sugar shrugged. "I did, these guys are just light weights".

"That and you don't care about the volume…" Spice said earning a glare from the Monkey.

Mike looked at the beer in the ground Jimmy had left on the ground.

He walked over to it and it read: **Jägermeister 40 abv.**

"Oh. shit. I dodged a bullet sending Jimmy away". He stated surprised.

Leonard growled annoyed at the mess. "Alright, Everyone is going to help clean this".

"Why?!" Came from the each of the groups.

"Because if you don't the humans will flip when they come back...and you won't be able to do the next event". He grinned knowingly.

The rest of participants looked annoyed but decided to start cleaning and removing the unconscious bodies off the field. It was better than accidentally tripping over a fallen animal and tripping in vomit.

Leonard's cheetah cohort spoke up, "And what will you be doing?" He asked.

"Oh, me?" he placed his paw on his chin. "I'm going to have a nice long island ice tea. While I watch the grounds being cleaned up". He smirked.

The cheetah narrowed his brow annoyed at the Lion. "And I'm going to have to help them?"

Leonard smiled as he walked away not answering the feline.

The cheetah sighed. "Arrogant dick".

"I heard that~" He said as he walked over to the bar stand, Sugar had the drink on hand as she shoved the thing in his mouth as he walked pasted them to lounge on the unmolested grass. The cheetah shivered in response seeing him wave him over.

"Evil…" Prozac looked at the bear as he had a stick.

"Hut?" He asked innocently.

….

"Alright L-"

Leonard looked at cheetah vexed. He quickly changed his tone.

"Sir, how may I help you?" He said straining a smile.

"Better. I need you to do something". He took a sip from his iced tea.

"Wha-"

He held up his paw still drinking his beverage.

The feline was beginning to think this was pointless.

"I need to you...to stop them from winning".

"You know who I'm talking about'. He smacked his lips enjoying the drink the sour taste perking up his drink with a hint of tea. "I can't guarantee my arrangements will fall through but I'd like to be able to have a back up".

The cheetah nodded. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Be discreet…" He glared at the feline.

"Speaking of being discreet." The lion turned his head to the owl perched beside him. He didn't hear the birds wings flutter.

"What a wonderful surprise!" He shooed off the Cheetah with his paw.

He sulked away from the two.

"Shaman, how are you?" He asked.

"I've seen better days". He closed his eyes contemplating what to say next.

"I assume your here to tell me about the recent events". He took a sip from his drink again, the glass half empty.

"So what did the little birds tell you?"

The owl sighed as he opened his eyes. "They've told me about what has happened in the woods, the river-"

He wanted this out of the way, hiding behind pleasantries wouldn't solve anything.

"Tell me, what was the _condition_?" He glanced at the Lion suspiciously, waiting for an answer.

Leonard narrowed his brow at the Owl seeing if he would waver.

"What type of deal is it? And furthermore, what are you planing with their aid?"

He remained silent still remembering the event. The birds were much more louder in his head now: _Find a way to grab that demon. BE discreet, if you can do that I'll give you double of the share of the food._

"I have no idea what your talking about perhaps your losing your memory in your age, old friend". He said smirking. Leonard continued to drink, the beverage was cold just the way he liked it.

The Owl remained undeterred.

"Maybe your right, I'm sure if had double your intelligence my memory wouldn't be so foggy".

He glanced at the Lion with a playful smile.

"I had a fair share of my days pondering about the delicious portions of fast food. I wonder how much food is up for grabs today?" He asked.

He glared at the avian in the response.

"This isn't healthy". He stated.

"BE that as it may, I find solace in the 'lesser' things". Leonard replied.

"Like extortion? Those children aren't going to just let their father be blackmailed".

"Remember your place". He said sternly. "Besides, things disappear all the time...you should do same the".

The owl glared at the Lion fervently.

"This path will only lead you down an insidious route...Pray you get out of it unscathed". The owl hopped up and flapped his wings to fly toward the groups again.

Leonard glanced at the bird and shook his head. He wouldn't be swayed so easily.

"CRAP! Where did my boombox go!"

He looked to see a small panda screaming.

The lion smiled knowing he wouldn't be hearing that...music again.

Meanwhile at the Stand.

"For the last time, no". She told Tali.

Sugar threw away a can of alcohol in a garbage bag.

Tali narrowed her brow. "I couldn't participate in the games, I've got a couple of cubs to feed and cold grass isn't going to cut it. Let me have a job so I can get some more food for them". She pleaded.

Sugar looked at her sternly. "I gave you one and you failed at it, plus... You drank on the job, you could have prevented a lot of things if you were sober".

Tali chuckled at the memory of her 'drunk' escapades.

"Keep laughing, you won't get your job back".

"Fine. But do you have something else a favour maybe". She asked not willing to give up so easily.

"Heh, Maybe". Sugar waved her paw dismissively.

"How about you go mooch of your friends? Killer might give you something. Hehehe". She grinned happily.

Tali was not amused, but she wasn't going to take it out on her. Nothing would come of it.

"Just tell me if anything comes up". She walked away from the stand.

Sugar rolled her eyes as soon as she left. But she looked disappointed.

She pulled out a boombox from the bottom of her stand and smirked.

Theft was the best way to perk up her day.

Spice sighed at his sister as he started to take off his costume he saw two warthogs walk by one of them looking disgruntled.

"Jeff relax, we aren't too late". The first one said.

"We MISSED three events!"

"Relax,' the boar said calmly. "We don't want another incident".

"Please as long as I don't here that song, I'll be fantastic!" he growled annoyed walk over an unconscious wildebeest, Evil was poking it with a stick. Fighter looked at the bear and shook his head.

The cheetah smirked after he saw heard the boars. _Now who would?_ He glanced over to the beer stand.

He narrowed his brow, it was a long shot but he had to try. He walked to the stand.

"Excuse me, Sweety was it?" He asked

"Sugar". She corrected him giving him a scowl.

"Right, do you know what would cause ahhh,' He looked at the hog.'130lb warthog to stampede and storm about indiscriminately?"

"What do I look like wart whisperer?" She paused as saw the two hogs making their way to the spectators. She noticed the ground getting cleaner as she observed the animals.

'Oh, I recognize that one'. She said

"You do?"

"Yea really hates, the song what's new pussycat- Why?"

"Do you have the song?" He asked

She pulled out a CD. He looked at her oddly, "How did you-You know what never mind thank-"

"5 bucks". She held her hand out.

"I'm sorry what?"

"10 bucks".

"You went up in price".

"I'm haggler".

"5 dollars".

"7 dollars and fifty cents."

"Your kidding me".

"You need it don't you? I've got what you want right here~ 'She sung, 'So what its going to be spoty?"

He rolled his eyes and handed her the money. He grabbed the CD with his mouth. He turn his head only to here a clicking noise.

He turned to see a small boombox under the table she revealed to him.

She answered before he could even reply, "30 bucks, spotty." He narrowed his brow and glared at her.

"Go fmmm yorsef." He mumbled with the disk is mouth he walked away from the stand. Passing a small panda aimlessly looking for something in a bush his back toward him.

He remembered the little one's outburst and grinned.

"Where did it go? Damn it, of course there are thieves in the zoo! Gah!" Vanity scowled looking for his boombox.

"Hey, kid I think the Lady at the stand knows where you boombox is". The cheetah said nonchalantly.

"Thanks, but why should I-" He turned to see the feline disappear.

He shook his head and ran to the beer stand as the cheetah watched from the same bush.

"The runt returns! What brings you back, you dirty thief?"

"The only theft here are your prices, you wench!" Vanity scowled as he looked up to monkey

She glared at the bear, she was vexed at the comment made by the panda.

Sugar went up to the bear's face and stared him down.

"I don't know what a wench is, but I don't like your tone you has-been". She pointed at his chest.

"Has-been?! HAS-BEEN!" He growled at the monkey as she gave a cheeky grin.

Her brother spice shook his head. He needed to stop this before she assaulted a minor.

Unbeknownst to the two the cheetah snuck into the stand and 'borrowed' the boom box. He quickly ran into the bushes.

"Break it up you two!" Spice exclaimed.

"I won't leave till I get an apology or my boombox!" Vanity shouted as he scowled at her.

"Well you're sure as hell ain't getting an apology".

"So you admit it then?!"

"Your damn-"

"Sis!" Spice yelled.

"What!?" She replied.

"Calm yourself. He's a kid".

"So what?" She pointed to the small panda. "I'll teach this little squirt some respect!" She placed her hands on her hips.

He glared at her frustrated at her behavior. "Just give him the box". Spice asked again.

"This little puke, isn't going to get his way". She was adamant.

"It's my property you strumpet!"

"Again with the words!" She growled.

He gave a blank stare, he officially lost interest this needed to stop. He turned around and looked into the stand, he narrowed his brow the black box was gone.

"Yo! Boombox ain't here!" He shouted

Vanity's jaw dropped in shock. "What?!"

"Ha!' She jeered then narrowed her brow. 'Wait, how did that happen?" She asked genuinely.

Vanity felt like he was going to rip his hair out in frustration.

"Don't be coy with me! Who did you sell it to you-"

"Vanity get your butt over here! We need you!" Prozac yelled across the field.

He groaned in response, no boombox or an apology. He needed something-

"Move now, or you won't be in the next event!"

Vanity sneered at the monkey. She stuck out her tongue as he glared at her.

He sighed he was about to leave, but not before grabbing a bottle water again.

"You little thief!" She yelled.

Her brother shook his head.

….

"Here's the last bit of bread for our resident nut case". Gay sliced the crust of it and handed it to Nerd.

The sound of tapping was heard from outside, Gimp and Jimmy walked in the living room.

"Howdy guys. What's going on?" Jimmy entered the cave sweating as he walked up to them.

Gimp waved casually as he walked past the bears into the caverns of the cave.

"Bored mostly". Nerd answered.

"You could help me model some costumes.". Gay grinned.

"Pass. Maybe later". Nerd looked at the raccoon oddly, "Why are you back so quickly?"

"Came back to pick up something". he started to walk to the cave but Nerd interrupted.

"Hey, could you give this to crack?" Nerd asked

"Lazy bones". Gay narrowed his brow at Nerd.

"No, don't worry it's cool". He grabbed the plate and ran into the cave.

"Thank you." Nerd shouted. "He's nice".

"Very helpful too, he seems pleasant".

They heard the tapping of foot steps again as they saw the raccoon holding a large blue dufflebag and holding the plate.

"That's new". Gay rubbed his chin.

"Yup. We got it for Fighter". Jimmy smiled giddily. 'Don't ask about where we got it..." He looked away sheepishly.

"Okkk?" Gay looked at him dubiously.

"What's happened so far?" Nerd asked about the competition.

"Well,' Jimmy wagged his tail anxiously scratching his head with the tip of it. "We won a while ago".

Nerd smiled sincerely. "That's gr-

"Out three events thus far, and one of the girls almost drowned".

They both looked at the raccoon worried.

"Grossly disheartening..." He fiddled with his glasses.

Gay bit his lip looked outside the cave.

"Maybe we should cheer them on, or at least make sure no one else dies?"

Nerd folded his arms, he felt awkward. "You don't find it the least bit awkward that we're just watching?"

"Please everyone else is, what makes us any different?"

"That we weren't helping them from the start?" Nerd said bluntly.

"Who cares? Not like we shouldn't support them".

Nerd looked at Gay and sighed. "Who's going to look after Crack?"

"Death?"

"He's taking a nap. And don't think he could help Crack alone".

He looked at bear sternly he was trying to wiggle out of this and he knew.

"I can stay. Jimmy smiled happily.

"But-" Nerd's mouth was covered by a yellow paw he narrowed his brow annoyed.

Gay mouthed the words: Thank you.

Jimmy nodded. "Oh, take this". he placed the dufflebag in his paws.

Gay noticed the bag was light he opened the bag and saw the yellow scarf and...

"Could you give that to Mike?" He asked.

Gay nodded. "Oh, I'd love to spring this up on him". He smiled at the gift in the bag.

"Ohhhhh, I have the outfit perfect to wear!" He ran into the cave excited.

….

"Good. Good!" Leonard exclaimed as he saw the grounds cleaned not spotless but enough to be able to have space for the next event. 'Now that we have a clear space its time for a race".

"Another one?" evil stated out loud annoyed at the repetition.

Leonard scowled at his remark. "Yes another one,.Don't you want a race on land this time?" He looked at the bear annoyed.

Evil sneered at the lion.

Prozac smiled hopefully. "That's good at least, we can-"

"HOLD UP!" Lech shouted at the lion. He gave a dubious look.

"If you haven't noticed we've got a disadvantage here". He folded his arms.

"That being?" Leonard replied.

"Stubby legs don't run fast if you hadn't noticed".

Leonard walked up to the bear and stared him down. "Why should I care?"

Lech went wide eyed for a moment, "ah...um..." The rest of the groups gave menacing sneers wishing for the bear to be quiet, even a chuckle was heard from them as well. But he quickly shook his head and regained his composure.

He pointed to the crowd.

Leonard glanced over to them for a moment some of them looked...off, drowsy, or just plain uninterested.

Vanity looked at the crowd and smirked knowingly. "You want them entertained don't you?" He quickly spoke up.

Leonard looked at the bear pensively listening to him.

"Level the paying field for us, after all would you want this race to be a bit more exciting?"Vanity pitched to the lion giving an innocent, savvy grin.

The lion smirked. "Fine. But one condition, the lesser animals can have this as well.' He looked at the blue bear. "All's fair in love and war, right?"

The monkey screeched happily.

"That's sound good". Prozac agreed.

"Then these groups will have a baton to pass around".

"Oh, so we have to place each of our group members at specific point.' Fighter grinned. 'Aren't you generous".

Leonard looked at the bear and gave a closed smile, he was beaming with pride.

Evil glared at them both. It made him sick to his stomach.

A polar marched over to them he was clearly annoyed at the change of events.

"Hold up that's-' Hulk was interrupted by the fierce glare Leonard had.

Hulk laughed awkwardly before backing up slowly. "My word is final." He sneered.

He looked around for his subordinate, he saw some the poke out of a small bush, a tail. He continued to explain.

"It's a race, pick your team members that are willing to participate". He pointed to a rock across from where the audience was watching. He saw the owl watching as well.

He paid no attention to him.

"It starts there, I don't care how you set up, just remember that the finish line..."

he pointed to the tree's leading to the dense forest further away from them. 'Is the entrance. Good luck. I'll tell you when to run."

He decided to walk toward the bushes, he spotted two more bears entering the fray, he turned his attention back to the bush. He wanted answers.

Prozac smiled as he walked away.

"Good thinking Vanity! That could have been much worse". Prozac gave a thumbs congratulating him.

Vanity smiled proudly,

"All in a days work!" Lech interjected, Vanity furrowed his brow at the bear stealing his thunder.

"I'm sorry what did you do?"

The group turned to Gay and Nerd approaching them, Gay was the one who spoke first. He was wearing a purple vest with a matching scarf.

"Being Slack jawed and pointing aimlessly never equate to being useful". He said.

"I think a dimwit would be the proper equivalent". Vanity added. Gay snickered at the comment holding his paw to his mouth.

Even Sara started to laugh mockingly.

Lech glared at the two.

"That or just plain slow". Nerd added as well.

Lech snarled. "Knock it off you little-"

"Enough with tough guy crap! We have bigger things to worry about than your ego". Sara said.

"It's pretty small now all things considered". Fighter added shrugging.

"Dude, come on!" Lech looked at the bear frantically he gave a pleading gesture with his paws out while his eyes bulged out.

"What? Sorry that was too good to pass up". He said smiling innocently.

Lech gave him a disappointed look as he shook his head, "What did we finishing telling you!"

"When a bro asks a bro what he thinks of his girlfriend or date, a bro is always required to give an honest answer. The phrase, "I'd bang her" is off limits". Fighter stated in a monotone voice.

Cara snicked at the comment.

Sara looked at them dumbfounded.

Prozac shook his head

"What have you been telling him?!" Gay asked curiously.

Lech sighed. "Rule number 1: You must always have your bro's back. No exceptions". He said as he ignored Gay's question.

"I thought that was bros before hoes". Mike chimed in looking at him cautiously.

"No. That's the last rule!" He replied.

"But its the most important one!" Mike shouted his tail wagging fervently.

"Wait we have a nunnery?" Fighter squinted curiously.

"What?" Lech looked at the bear oddly as well as the rest of them.

"Huh, that's unexpected". Nerd said as he narrowed his brow.

"Idiots. All of you". Sara said.

"Of course it would go over your head". Lech replied.

"Explain". Cara said curiously.

"Oh it's simple-"

Lech hit Fighter in the shoulder. "What the hell? He rubbed it for a moment.

"What? she's cool". He said.

"You never tell them about the code".

Fighter looked at the bear sternly and folded his arms. "Number 18: A chick may be included in the bro code if she has proven herself worthy via general bro concession". He smirked.

"How do you even remember that?"

"It's a good rule…" He said while holding his paws behind his back.

"Technically, you still can't". Mike said looking up at the two.

"Does anyone have a plan or we gonna keep stalling?" Prozac asked.

Evil rolled his eyes. "Pro, Lech, Fighter, then the runt. In that order. Does anyone have something we can use to pass on?"

Gay smiled as he pulled out Fighter's yellow scarf.

He went wide eyed seeing the cloth.

"Don't worry I'm sure it'll be fine you goof". Gay smiled.

Fighter nodded.

"Good, I'll go to the start while everyone else get in position".

Prozac grabbed the cloth and he ran to the starting line with the rest of the participants.

"Hey, save that for the race!" Lech ran after him not heeding his own advice.

Fighter looked glanced over to the rest of them. "You guys will be in the stands or grass rather?"

"Not like we have anywhere else to go". Gay stated with a bit sarcasm in his voice.

"Good, He replied. 'Then-"

"You'll see me. Leading us to victory. Vanity proclaimed placed his paw on his chest proudly.

Fighter gave the bear annoyed scowl as he looked down at him.

"Just get in position...Is everyone a glory hound?"

He began to walk away from them not noticing the new bag as Vanity followed suit.

"Hey, uh, Gay was it?" Mike asked. He looked down at the Grey mouse.

"Yes?" He rose his brow curiously.

"Can you-" He scratched his head with the tip of his tail. 'Hide that bag till the end. I want to give that to him later".

"Aww that's cute". Cara said looking down at the mouse. He hid a small blush.

"No worries, it's rather on the nose for him, but it makes sense". Gay said.

Sara looked at the bag. "What is it?" She asked. Nerd looked curious as well.

Gay gave her an odd look at head.

Mike motioned him to come over as he looked in the back. Nerd peeked in and saw it. "Honestly, You could have given him this sooner". He stated.

Sara tried to look in the back only for him to close it. She glared at him.

Nerd gave a worried look. O _h no. Do I need to find some cover?_

"Fine". She raised her paws up, not wanting any part of it.

"Come on, what's the harm?" Cara asked. He gave her an apprehensive look and rolled his eyes showing her the bag.

"Forget it, it's not worth my time". She stormed off. Cara sighed and followed her.

"Moody much?" Gay said raising his brow.

...

The groups stood in a line waiting for the signal. Prozac went on all fours with the scarf around his neck, ready to sprint.

The monkey's had their team members placed at the same points as the bears.

Prozac noticed their runner held a can of beer as a baton.

"That's- intuitive..." he said awkwardly as he gave a friendly smile.

The sentiment was not taken seriously as the monkey just clutched it tighter shaking it as trotted in place. Butch smirked.

"You're up again, meg". The alpha wolf said.

"Heh, am I doing everything here?" Clyde asked.

"You are if your proving your worth." he replied.

The beta wolf stayed silent giving an angry glare.

Clyde smirked knowingly. "Ah, ah. I know my performances have rendered you speechless but jealously is unbecoming". He jeered. The beta wolf cured under his breath the words were inaudible.

"All praise is left after I work my magic".

The leader chuckled. Much to the Beta's dismay.

Leonard looked at the groups, then to the audience. They all had excited looks on their faces, their even was a group of monkeys cheering with frilly pom-poms.

He hadn't bothered to notice before... _maybe the small one was right after all,_ although _the animals do enjoy other forms of 'entertainment'_. He then saw the owl glaring at him from a far...

"So Mr. Lion, sir?"

He noticed the cyan coloured bear speaking to him.

"Whenever you're ready?" He asked. Leonard grinned.

There was silence he was waiting for a signal, anything to let him know that-

 _Rooooar!_

Prozac fell forward on his face. The sound of the loud roar came abruptly without warning, it scared him.

The rest of the animals ran forward knowing this was their chance.

The polar bear was in the lead running on all fours, the jackal running fiercely behind him, and the monkey just barely was keeping up.

Prozac quickly shook of his jitters and ran hard to catch up.

His strides were short but he used his four legs to push himself further. His breathes were sharp as he tried to catch up to the monkey that was ahead of him.

The monkey glanced over it's shoulder noticing the bear catching up. It had the beer can now firmly in it's mouth. He panted loudly as he tried to

But to his surprise the bear bounded past him, he accidentally nudged the monkey, the sudden jerk caused it to drop the can out of his mouth and hit the ground. The can slammed into the ground with a feint hissing sound.

 _Fssssshhh_

"AHHH!" The monkey screeched as the liquid rushed into the simian's eyes.

The crowd cheered despite the monkey's pain.

"Sorry!" Prozac apologized as he continued the run to the next bear, Lech. The other animals past him quickly butch grinning as he past. Lech narrowed his brow waiting for his teammate.

Prozac stopped in front of him and he swiftly took off the scarf and gave it to Lech.

"My turn!" He growled as he bolted forward trying to catch up with the rest.

Meanwhile near the bush.

"This is your plan?" Leonard looked at the Cheetah dubiously he was skeptical about his 'method'. He was pointing to the boombox in the bushes.

"Believe me this should work. The boar apparently hates this song". He replied.

"Apparently, so you've just heard this? So you don't know?" He asked.

The cheetah smiled hopefully. As he went into the bush behind the crowd, a clicking sound was heard.

Followed by a familiar sound. Of Clashing cymbals…

 _What's new pussycat whoa  
What's new pussycat whoa oh _

"Huh, I like this song". He have a half smile enjoying the man singing.

"You would…" The cheetah replied.

The cheetah got a stern glare from the large feline.

The crowd was roaring seeing the animals run, all except one.

One of the boar's eye twitched.

His friend noticed. "Jeff, please. We're in public…"

He saw him shivering, his eyes closed tightly as he placed his head on the ground.

 _Pussycat, pussycat, I've got flowers  
And lots of hours to spend time with you  
_

This song is sooo cute~. Cara said as her head swayed back and forth to the music.

 _So go and powder your cute little pussycat nose  
Pussycat, pussycat, I love you yes I do  
You and your pussycat nose _

"And completely killing the mood right now". Sara added as she raised her brow.

Mike looked over to the Lion waving his paw around to the beat of the music.

"Alright then, the pussycat's lost it then. It was only a matter of time..." He looked at him dubiously.

"Where is it coming from?" Nerd asked.

Good question. Gay asked worried looking around.

"Where the Hell is my boom box!" Vanity exclaimed standing up and looking intensely from the end of the race track.

 _What's new pussycat whoa  
What's new pussycat whoa oh oh -_

"THAT'S IT!" The boar jumped up from his seat and charged forward toward the racers.

His friend shaking his head.

"Damn it, Jeff".

…

Lech continued to run forward on his paws, he was catching up to the two. The polar bear and the Jackal were closing in on each other, Butch was only ahead slightly.

They were half way through the race. He could see the finish a good distance away.

The crowd was shouting

The crowd was roaring…

The crowd was…was...Singing?

CRASH!

He felt something crash into his back and lift him into the air.

"GAAAHH!"

He yelped as he turned helplessly in the air as he saw the boar charging for the remaining racers.

He felt weightless for a moment...then it all went down hill as he landed with a loud-

CRACK!

He gritted his teeth in pain as he felt his elbow hit the ground, hard. He laid on the ground gripping it in pain.

Gay's heart skipped a beat for a moment, he put his paw to his mouth.

Nerd gasped wide eyed at the bear not moving.

Cara had tears in her eyes, while Sara looked on worried for a moment but then she switched to a look of indifference.

Even Diane froze as her friends still cheered.

Prozac look almost devastated as he looked at Lech laying on the ground. He then saw his head moving slightly and gasped relived but still worried about the bear.

As the two participants run ahead of Fighter unaware of the accident behind. He ran forward the boar still charging forward. Vanity followed suit narrowing his brow.

He wasn't too far from the black bear as he quickly jumped on his back.

"Move now!"

"Fine, hold on".

"Wha-".

He kept charging toward the boar, it wasn't going to stop.

Leonard looked worried for a moment as he saw the cub.

Closer and closer until- He leapt on the wild pigs nose and vaulted over it with Vanity still clutching his back for dear life as they landed behind the boar, it still continued it's mad dash.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Vanity shouted at the top of his lungs

"What?!" He asked

"You could have just rolled out the way?"

"You jumped on my back. You want to eat the floor too?"

They grunting across from them.

"Don't...Mind me, just trying to not to, ugh". Lech groaned in pain.

Fighter ran to Lech's side.

"No I'm alright I can-" Lech grunted in pain on the ground still holding his arm.

Fighter looked over him worried.

Lech gave a stubborn scowl. "Just finish the race, I'll be fine".

"No." He said flatly his tone was firm. He didn't want to leave him there on the ground. Moving him didn't seem risky but he needed to get him to Gimp for medical attention.

He knelt down. "Can you get up?" he asked

Lech pushed himself up with his good arm and groaned again, but he was standing. He could see his legs tremble a bit. _No this won't do_. He thought. He turned his back to him and held his paws behind him.

"Come on, you can't walk to Gimp like this".

Lech pouted as he looked at him and then back to the crowd. "No! No way in hell!"

"What?" He questioned.

"I won't hear the end of it-"

"You want that arm to stay broken? "He asked.

Lech stayed silent.

"Then swallow your pride and get on my back. We lost the race".

"Not yet…" Vanity saw the scarf on the ground and grabbed it. He quickly toward the other racers.

"I'm not going to let my effort be wasted because of a barbarous boar!" He shouted carefully running behind the wild pig. Lech furrowed his brow.

"Huh, give the runt some credit".

Fighter nodded.

Lech climbed on to Fighter's back and held on to him with his good around his neck.

He started carrying him toward the group. But then he felt something odd on his back then squinted. _This is awkward._ He thought.

"No one will hear of this". Lech stated.

"No one but us Lech, no one. But _U_ _s_ ". He sighed shaking his head. He continued to walk forward to the group.

Moments before the fall.

"I have to admit, for a mutt you're pretty good". Butch said not bothering to look behind him. The clearing was just up ahead.

Clyde was about to retort when a he heard a loud pained cry followed by a thud. He cocked his head to the side to see the boar heading straight for them.

"I'd say thanks, but we're about to hit a runaway boar. He's doing a great rhino impression". He grinned waiting for the polar bear's response.

"Heh,' he chuckled as he turned his head. 'Aren't you a comedian- The polar bear saw the boar bolting toward them. "Oh. Damn it". He turned around and stopped allowing Clyde to run ahead get first place.

Butch narrowed his brow and pulled his fist back, waiting for the boar to get close enough then-

WHAM!

He slam his fist square in the boar's face knocking it out and stopping it's rampage.

He grinned for a moment then saw the panda running to caught up to them. Butch rolled his eyes and ran ahead making sure he secure second place. Vanity despite his effort he only made it in third.

The lion watched the animals intently.

….

"OWW!" Lech exclaimed as he winced from the rubbing alcohol being applied by Gay.

"Quiet. Your lucky you weren't gored by that pig". Gay winced thinking about the possibility.

Lech pouted as he turn his head away from Gay. "Where's Gimp?"

"Getting something for your arm". Prozac stated.

"Now we have two members that are useless". Sara stated bitterly.

Lech glared at her as she made the comment. He tried to stand up suddenly only to knock his elbow against the bottle Gay was holding, he quickly bit his lip and winced at the sudden jolt of pain.

Fighter held his left arm as he observed Lech. He could relate.

Sara chuckled mockingly.

Vanity looked down at Lech discouraged.

Nerd noticed."It's Ok, we still have another event". He smiled.

Vanity then glared at the bear annoyed. "Right...At least I manged to get us some points'.

He declared positively while folding his arms.

Prozac nodded in response. Still willing to see the positive of the situation.

Meanwhile with the wolves.

"Finally a solid win!" The Alpha stated. The other wolves howling for the victory.

Clyde looked at the woods…something was bothering him.

"I'm going into the woods. I gotta use a tree or something".

He walked off.

The leader rolled his eyes, "The next event is right around the corner…" He looked over to rest of the pack. _Fine. He can take another break._

Unbeknownst to jackal another animal followed him into the woods. He flapped his wings and flew into the dense forest.


	6. Chapter 6

"J-Just place the toast at the door and LEAVE!" Crack frantically spoke addressing the Raccoon holding his food.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else? A glass of OJ? I could easily get some". Jimmy could hear the chattering of teeth behind the door.

"NO! Just leave the food there".

"Leave it there. It's better for him". Death said. he was holding a cup of tea and wearing oven mitts.

"It's...odd, I just wanna help is all". The raccoon's ears drooped down, he looked disappointed.

Death gave him a wistful look as he guided him to living room.

He wanted to tell him the rather obvious reason for Crack's worry. He was surprised that he hadn't heard the bear's rant prior towards their new occupants. He believed the most pressing issue for Crack at the moment was: Cleanliness, that and the fact he was a stranger to the bear didn't help his anxiety at all.

He heard the door open as they were walking into the living room.

"Thank you". He heard Crack say quickly before shutting the door.

He turned to see Jimmy with a pleased, dutiful smile.

They both sat at on the table, Death sat at the far end of the table.

Death closed his eyes and sipped his tea, it was a...better substitute to perk him up than coffee. Far less addictive, although he missed the feeling somewhat.

He noticed as he opened his eyes, the raccoon staring at him with his brown beady eyes, they matched the tips of his ears which flopped up and down playfully as he watched him.

"What type of tea is that?"

"Earl Grey. It gets the edge off once and a while". He replied.

Jimmy pointed to the mitts and smiled jovially. "Too hot for you?"

"Ah, no. It's for...personal reasons". He replied earnestly. The raccoon gave him an odd look but made nothing of it.

He looked down awkwardly as he clasped his paws together, his short whiskers moved ever so slightly.

"Thank you, again for letting us stay here. I hope I'm not too much trouble".

"Not at all. You're happy to stay as long as Prozac allows it. You've been a pleasant addition". Death said.

"Much more talkative then most of the raccoons here. I'm sure you know that already".

Jimmy tilted his head confused for a moment. "Oh I'm not from around here". He said.

"Oh." Death rose his brow dubiously. _He didn't live here prior?_ He looked like one of the common raccoons around the area. _Wait_. He thought.

"Did you arrive the same time as Fighter?"

"Oh, yeah….Well, kinda". He scratched his head.

"I sorta followed him here. The humans were going to just throw me out into the wild, so when they did I hitched a ride and lived in the woods for a while with Mike. It's not like a zoo would want a raccoon anyways. But I have to say they got a great selection of food here". He explained as he looked down at the table licking his lips.

"Wow.". Was all death could say. He'd never guess that he go through all that.

"If you don't mind me asking. Why didn't you join the bears?" Jimmy was curious.

Death stiffened for a moment as he took his the last sip of his tea.

He had a stern, unwavering look on his face. "I choose not to. Nothing. More". He said closing his eyes.

"Aww. Would love to hear more". He said disappointed.

Death placed his tea cup down and got up to get more on the counter. As the bear did this a thought came to the raccoon's mind he looked at the bear grabbing another teabag and reaching for the kettle. The bear noticed staring and smiled awkwardly.

"Would you like some tea?" Death saw his interest he looked curious.

"Actually no. But could I take a look at that?" he pointed to the kettle.

Death gave the animal an odd look wondering what he could want with their kettle.

Jimmy clasped his paws together with a wild grin, "I'd love to see how it works. I want to see it internally, and by that I mean take it apart".

Again, Death gave him an odd look. Jimmy elaborated.

"A bad habit of mine, I take apart anything mechanical looking just to see how it works. I get a good grasp of how it works... And sometimes my instincts get the better of me". He shrugged sheepishly.

Death gave a soft chuckle at the raccoon, his ears drooped for a moment he looked embarrassed.

"That's interesting, honestly it's the most tame quirk I heard of so far".

The two continued to chat the two not noticing the green bear peeking from the corner of the cavern that lead to their bedrooms listening to their conversation.

….

"What is this event?" Prozac asked curiously.

He saw a couple of small gorillas carrying two kegs of beer in each arm. They carried them to a park bench near the lion as he nodded. They both saluted him and walked off.

"Um guys?" Nerd spoke up.

"What is it nerd linger?" Lech asked while dawning a cast on his arm.

Nerd looked at the bear with a disdainful scowl, but continued his question. "What's the score now? We kinda came in late".

Lech looked confused it was clear he wasn't keep track.

Nerd glared at him in response.

Fighter spoke up to elaborate. "Wellll...Polar's won the river race, Wolves won the foot race, and got second by default for the flag gathering. We won the tug of war along with the monkey's and got dead last in the race".

Lech scowled annoyed at their recent loss.

"First place gets ten points, Second gets 5 and the last gets 3.5". Evil quickly chimed in.

"Honestly, we don't know what could be next, but I'm sure we'll be able to do well". Prozac said hopefully.

Nerd added up the results in his head and furrowed his brow discouraged. So in short: We need to win this event or we became irrelevant. Nerd frowned.

"Down to the wire, huh?" Gay said

"If we had finished the race…" Sara looked gloomy for a moment.

"Don't beat yourself self up about it". Cara interrupted patting her on the back.

"It couldn't be helped anyway, it was out of your control". Fighter added as he narrowed brow.

"Look at the bright side, Vanity smirked proudly. "I found my boombox!" He held the box over his head.

"Where did you find it?" Prozac asked.

"In the bushes behind the spectators with a new CD". He pulled it out and showed it to them. What's new Pussy cat was written on it Lech, Evil and Fighter all glared at the disc. A wry grin came from Fighter, it wasn't his proudest moment, despite the fun they had.

"Oh goody…"He replied.

Evil gave a sinister cackle.

Prozac noticed and commented.

"Is their something you need to share with the group?" He asked.

"Well..." Lech rolled his eyes and scratched his head awkwardly.

Prozac glared at the three. "Don't tell me, Evil you played this to try to get us an easy win?"

"I didn't do it". Evil said honestly waving his hands dismissively.

"Uh huh." Sara folded her arms glaring at the bear.

"I'm 99% sure it was Sugar,". He shrugged.

Lech snapped his fingers remembering the monkey.

"OH definitely her, she's a total bitch. Probably did this to get back at all of us".

Prozac shook his head annoyed at profanity.

"Please, she probably did it to spite me for stealing her water". Vanity chimed in

"It's water". Fighter said.

"Yea, water worth ten dollars". Vanity added.

Fighter narrowed his brow. "As...as outrageous as that would be, that's pretty flimsy for a revenge plot. And I'd doubt she hold a grudge that long".

"You have no idea how many animals here hold a grudge against me do you? It's far from a stretch." Evil stated drily.

Sara narrowed her brow at the two bitterly.

"Can we at least focus on what's going to happen next? It might just be the last event". Prozac said.

"What makes you say that?" Fighter asked.

"Everyone get ready for the last event of the day!" Leonard yelled out to the crowd.

"Ask a stupid question". He said in response rubbing the back of his head.

"This last event requires fortitude, determination, and an iron will…" The lion was stalling he was waiting...

"As opposed to the other events that almost got three of us almost killed?" Sara asked sarcastically while raising her eyebrow.

"It's time for a drinking contest!" He exclaimed to the all of them the answer than came to them as clear as day.

"Tanked". They all said in unison. The red bear grinned giddily as he jumped up and down.

"Pick your representatives and get ready for the last trial!" He stated to the group. The audience was watching from behind him waiting in anticipation on the grass.

Lech narrowed his brow. "Y'know what, we've got this". He said confidently as he gave a prideful grin.

"You're entering too?" Gay asked surprised chuckling for a moment.

"I've got a broken arm, not a mouth".he replied

Gay gave a wry smile. "Sometimes I wish that were the case".

Cara and Sara chuckled at the snide comment.

Lech rolled his eyes. "I've got an iron stomach, nothing is going to stop me, and Tank from winning this..."

"Please drink responsively, I don't want you in a drunken stupor or worse". Prozac added.

They all walked toward the picnic bench. They noticed a new addition: Sugar, she stood on the table giving a pleasant grin to each of the groups arriving at the table.

"Welcome everybody! I'll be supervising this event. If I see you're unable to drink anymore: you're out it's as simple as that". She smirked at smaller the bear group leaning down to talk to them.

"Hey there~" She glanced at the group her gaze fixed on the trio.

"Quick question: Are there any non-alcoholic beverages for this event?" Prozac asked smiling at the monkey.

She turned her head slowly to meet his face, not apprehensively mind you, in fact the moment he asked that question her grin grew wider, sardonic even. "Suuure would like me to get you a bottle too?!" She said cheerily while clasping her hands.

He furrowed his brow at the monkey's sass directed at him. She could have been a little less abrasive.

"We can handle your weak' drinks". Lech said brazenly as he smirked. She gave him

"Is that right?" A tiny smirk crept on her face as she look over to the stand her brother still waiting at the booth.

He looked to over to her and she gave him a look, he nodded and reached into the bottom of the stand pulling out a bottle and a glass he poured the contents into the glass.

Sugar narrowed her brow as she continued to stare at the blue bear.

"You look like a man's-man". She rubbed her chin giving a toothy grin. "How's about this: you drink a three full shots of what my brother is about to bring, and you win".

"What?!" The groups shouted clearly angry at the monkey.

Leonard gave a menacing glare. "Child, don't test the worth of the authority I have given you". he said

She gave a knowing look, it was confident, she had a calm air to her as she continued to grin. Her brother brought the drink and the glass.

"Alright then blue boy...Drink". She gave him the glass.

"You can back out if you-" The warning was ignored and thus the only caveat was immediately tossed aside. It was a common occurrence for the bear for better or for worse. He lifted the glass up and tilted his head back gulping down the drink quickly.

"Bring it!" He hiccuped as he finished his drink.

"Ahh, Lech?" Fighter asked worried.

"Don't bother he's too stubborn for his own good". Gay stated.

"Let him learn from this," Prozac stated. 'Someone has too". He said under his breath.

Nerd looked at the bottle suspiciously. "What type of drink is that?"

Sugar stayed quiet as she gave Lech the second glass.

"I don't trust this at all". Fighter said apprehensively.

"I know it's too easy". Evil stated.

"That's not it. She's silent". He watched Lech down the second shot.

"Is that all you- why is the world spinning?" He held his head as he covered his mouth to stop a hiccup.

Evil took a good look at Lech his legs were twitching. "You can back out now, no one will think less of you". Another chance...

"You will". Nerd said knowingly

"To be fair I'm not just anyone." Evil replied.

Fighter chuckled.

"He made his decision, a stupid decision but it's a decision nonetheless". Sara said with a sneer while holding her paws behind her back lazily. Lech snarled in response.

Gimp looked at Lech blankly and sighed as he pulled out bottle with tablets in it.

Sugar glanced at Lech she waved her finger back and forth while watching his eyes. "Now's the time to tap out," She grinned as she saw his eyes slowly following her finger.

Her brother poured the final shot, the liquid was green. He handed her the glass. "Hey, what happened to my costume?"

"Burned it". He said with little to no remorse in his voice.

"You ass. That costume cost me two hours to sow!" She narrowed her brow annoyed.

"It still smelt like shit and it had a rat in it". He looked at her with a small amount of contempt and a frown.

Mike furrowed his brow he looked at the pair. _No shit it smells you burnt it- Wait did he burn the rat?_ He cracked his knuckles. He wasn't taking any chances. Not again.

Lech looked at the glass it was beginning to look murky to him. He tilted the glass up...and promptly stopped half way as held his chest. "What the heck is this? Hic!"

He dropped the glass causing to shatter as it the ground. It burned a bit of the grass leaving just the dirt to remain causing everyone, including Leonard speechless with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"It's a wonderful cocktail of the sins of man, seven to be exact." She said with a straight face.

"Que cazo este!" Fighter said as he clutch his chest.

Mike furrowed his brow at the bear but let it slide considering it was...appropriate for the turn of events.

Lech fell on the ground flat on his face as each of them winced.

Sugar smiled deviously at the _results_ , "Who's up for the main attraction?" She shook the bottle causing it to fizz.

 _Perhaps I may have underestimated this child_. Leonard thought.

"What is in that drink?" He asked cautiously.

"Oh some Absinthe, Devil Springs Vodka, Spirytus Rektyfikowany and all of it mixed with Ginger ale...Oh, fun fact: that last one is probably the most strongest drink known to man. They say it's a one way trip to heaven after a shot". She smiled without a hint of remorse.

He looked at the bear still on the ground the brown bear trying to wake him by shaking him, then checking his pulse.

 _Bart, your daughter is insane._ He thought as he glanced over to the polar bears. They were pushing Steven to the table as he clearly didn't want any of the concoction.

"Whelp, I'm glad I had the ice tea. Pick up your dead friend and let's start this thing."

He glanced at the wolves each of their heads were down each looked around shifty eyed. The Alpha sighed. "Why did we let him leave?"

"Shit". The Beta looked absolutely terrified.

"No, we've got this!" A wolf said as he marched over to the table determined to prove himself, bravado could only move someone so far without registering the apparent danger, he was the first and certainty not the last to learn this lesson.

….

Clyde sat beside the river bed watching the water as the fish swam through. He narrowed his brow as he saw his reflection in the river he growled in response.

The air was starting to get more colder as time went on. He wished his coat of fur was heavier. The birds were singing above him, he could hear the sounds of chirping it was so...Calming to him he could just fall asleep...

His eyes were fluttering, the flapping above him was-

"Enjoying the scenery?" The owl said.

"What the-" He jumped up quickly after hearing the voice. And-

Splash!

After lengthy drying session.

Clyde looked at the brown owl scornfully as the bird had a pleased look on his face. He noticed his distress and apologized.

"Sorry for startling you, you looked so peaceful laying there that I didn't think you'd react so suddenly". He offered his wing.

Clyde stared at it still bitter he reluctantly grasped it with his paw.

The owl looked at the Jackal pensively. "What brings you here?" He asked.

He gave a suspicious glare.

"Only went through here for a stroll". He grunted staring back at the river.

The owl raised his wings apprehensively, he tilted his head curiously noticing his tone and his interest.

"Is something troubling you?" He asked.

Clyde stayed silent still watching the river he watched the beavers build their dam.

The owl gave disappointed look. "I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong foot. If you don't trust me that's-"

"You're knowledgeable about this place, right? because you've lived here for a while". He asked.

"Wisdom does come with time, and I have plenty of it to spare...for a price". He chuckled softly.

"Fine. We'll negotiate your payment later. Tell me who owns this territory?"

The owl rose his brow inquisitively at the jackal. It wasn't in a mocking manner but this was a sensitive subject.

"For longest time it belonged to everyone however now, the wolves of this forest have laid claim to it. They've proclaimed it was theirs from the beginning".

"Hm. That's why the scent was similar". He glanced back the bird picking at it's feathers with his wing spread out then continued to gaze at the river.

"If you don't mind me asking what drummed up your interest, pup?"

Clyde rose his brow, clearly annoyed. "Firstly shaman I'm three years old. I'm 29. Second,' he paused then shook his head. "Do you have any idea what happened at this river? I don't know if you're aware of this, but apparently couches act like sharks in the water?" He said jokingly, his tone was mocking.

"Oh yes, the rare couchous lumia it preys on the unsuspecting". Clyde gave the owl an annoyed look. "Its distant relative: Coffee Tablous. the monkeys never stood a chance". He added sourly shaking his head.

"So you do know". Clyde said.

"That much was obvious". He replied.

"Do you know who did it?"

"The answer lies within the frigid north".

"This is Canada".

"Annnd?" They both glared at each other knowingly.

"The culprits all share the same appearance and are rather unpleasant". He added.

"That narrows it down considerably". He rolled his eyes his tone laced with sarcasm.

The owl sighed subtlety had to thrown to the wind today.

"The polars bears did it. They even enlisted the beavers to help them..."

"Oh. Ohhhhh!" He exclaimed then frowned disappointed. "Why didn't I notice sooner?"

"Wisdom can skip a few generations it's fine".

He narrowed his brow discouragingly at the owl. Being cryptic is not the same as being wise.

"Oh I know, and normal conversations rely on eye contact. Plus we still haven't conversed about my PAYMENT". He said staring at his back.

Clyde turned around and sighed. "I'm not good enough with eye contact...Makes me conscious".

"Oh, I didn't know! My apologies". He bowed.

Clyde grinned bitterly as he looked down at the ground. "Please,' he glanced over to the owl. "You don't need to apologize for my own bullshit. At least your decent compared to the company I have to tend with".

The owl nodded he understood the wolves rather... Unpleasant behaviours from time to time.

"I'm sure the group will warm up to you. The Omega always has to go through this".

He glared at the owl. "What?" He stated calmly.

The owl looked at the jackal curiously "You don't know?"

Clyde continued to glare at the bird, it wasn't obviously apparent to him. The owl continued: "It's simple really: pack mentality".

"Explain". Clyde said as he furrowed his brow.

"I was about to". He flapped his wings getting closer to the dog. "In the wild wolves form small groups, they survive through cooperation with one another and have a pecking order".

"Pecking order?"

"Essentially a rank. Alpha is the leader, Beta is the second in command and last, but not least is the Omega. The punching bag to put it bluntly. They must earn their keep if they wish to be apart of the pack. Their usually the weakest one, or the newest addition they must earn the respect of the leader and other to be considered useful".

"That- This was a lot of information to take in".

"It's unfortunate really, but it's ingrained in them. It's a shame they see the Omega as useless though, they'd leave them at the first sign of trouble".

"That...explains a lot". He looked at him pensively. Then began to walk forward suddenly, quickly passing the owl.

"Oh and another thing, You can tell a wolf's rank in the pack by looking at how it holds its body. The Alphas stand more erect with their tails held higher, while lower-ranking ones slouch toward the ground". Clyde paused for a moment giving the owl enough to catch up with him. He continued to flap his wings.

"Sorry I must be talking your ears off, but was their anything else you wanted to know? Maybe about earning your keep or respect in a-"

"Thank you for the information, but no thanks.".

He continued to walk away into the forest but he as he continued to walk he said something to the owl.

The owl gave a solemn look, but smiled at the Jackal's parting words.

 _I only hope he uses that information wisely._ He thought. _Wait..Shoot I need to get my payment._

...

A single monkey laid on the ground twitching. "G-give me more!"

"You took one sip, not a shot mind you,' Spice added. "And landed flat on your ass".

"Just GIVE me...' He hiccuped, 'more Damn it!" He gave a creepy grin on the ground as the desperately grasped at the sky with his paws.

"To be fair at least he's not the wolf". Sugar pointed to the wolf humping a tree with a stupid grin on his face. The wolves looked away in shame. She looked to the crowd and grinned as she addressed the public.

"Two shots folks and he's already found his mate, lets hope happy hour can carry him through this! For at least three more seconds..."

The audience brayed in laughter at the participants, considering this was their only source of entertainment it was a blessing for them and a curse for the others.

"Alright your up next you sheep".

Hulk frowned irritated at the monkey. "Steven you're up". He ordered

"Alright..." He reluctantly walked to the table.

The monkey slid the bottle to the bear.

Steven looked at the bottle and blinked before gulping it down suddenly.

"YEAH! GO Steven!" Bulk cheered.

She slid another and he took another sip.

He nodded and she slid another.

He took took two more rounds until Steven had a lazy look in his eye. Butch noticed and seemed worried. "Steven, are you ok?"

The polar bear gave a content look as he put down the glass. He smiled goofily as he laid down on the grass. "I'm juuust fine. He said as he started to rub his face on the ground.

"Are you sure?"

"Defiantly I'm just gonna lay back here and watch the stars". He put his feet up and wiggled them.

"Dude...it's like four in the afternoon". He scratched his head.

"Your not looking hard enough man, where I am the sky's the limit..." He continued to gaze at the cloudy sky Hulk giving a concerned look.

"This...was a bad idea".He said.

"Sweet, four shots a new record. Hey bear stain crew get your rep up here!" She waved at them.

"HEY! That's not fair they've got two chances!" Hulk shouted as he pointed to Tank.

"Yeah, and?" She gave a tedious glare.

"That's bullshit! They shouldn't get another shot". He exclaimed.

Sugar gave him a tiresome look, clearly uninterested with the bears plea. "Look, You Pillsbury dough boy on steroids' Hulk narrowed his brow intrigued.

"If you want to be fair, than I'll give your friend three more shots," she looked at Steven his tongue was wagging out his mouth as his eyes turned bright red…Hulk then made an executive decision based on his situation.

"You know what I'm ok with this...".

"Whelp, things couldn't get any worse? Tank go up and…' Tank looked at Prozac with cheerily grin. 'Don't ever change buddy. He walked up to the picnic bench stepping over the bear.

He looked at the female monkey and grinned.

"Ah pro?" Cara asked. He turned his to the violet coloured bear.

"Where's Lech?" She asked concerned.

Prozac looked at their resident healer.

"Gimp, what happened? Where did he go?" He asked Gimp just shrugged.

"To be honest it's not a big loss, I'm sure he'll turn eventually, or not at all". Sara stated under her breath.

"I never knew a corpse could disappear that fast without assistance". Evil stated callously, it sounded so causal.

Fighter sighed, "One step forward and two steps back. You're speaking like he's already dead!" He exclaimed.

Prozac looked at them wide eyed.

Evil scoffed, "Well, you could of fooled me". He folded his arms as he watched the bench.

"I wonder if they'll get alcohol poisoning? Save us a lot of trouble."

 _Mostly me though._ He thought.

"Look why don't you go find him before he does something stupid". Prozac asked.

Evil rose his brow, considering what transpired this was an irrelevant fact.

Prozac sighed. "Ugh, my foot's already in my mouth, just go".

"I'm not obligated to find him". Evil turned his head and closed his eyes.

Fighter took one look at Prozac and proceeded to count down with his fingers.

"Tre".

"What are you doing now?" Evil asked suspiciously.

"Due".

Evil frowned. "Why are you counting down in Italian?"

"Un certo". He pointed to Prozac with a lazy look and cheshire grin.

He looked at Prozac, a vain was on his forehead.

"Yknow what out of the goodness of my heart I'll find him".

"Then we're gonna be searching for a long time then if that's the case". Fighter smirked.

Evil glared at the bear. "Your coming to comedian".

"Why do I have come along?" Fighter asked as rose his brow.

"Because I'm not planning on carrying him back. You're the perfect mook for the job". He grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away.

….

"Any idea on where our drunk bear went?" Fighter asked scanning the area around him.

"No clue". Evil replied looking for any signs of their drunken teammate.

They both walked into the zoo grounds passing a few exhibits.

"Hey! Careful with that!" They heard a hiccup from a familiar voice.

"Please I'm sure it's hard enough to handle us touching it". A female voice said perversely.

The bears both glared at each other knowingly.

"It feels so stiff and rigid". Another female said.

"To think such a strong man could endure with such a burden~".

They hear two sets of laughter, they sounded like-

"God that sounds two parakeets being strangled".

"How would you...Never mind". Fighter narrowed his brow. _I need new friends._

"Ladies..." he hiccuped again, 'It's nothing a man like myself can handle".

Fighter sighed, "You want to stop this?" He pointed the direction the noise was coming from.

"Honestly it be fun to see how far this goes..." Evil paused as Fighter looked at him dubiously with his brow raised. 'Never mind we'd never hear the end of it".

"Alright, Let's bust this threesome...God I never thought those words would come out of my mouth". Fighter shivered.

Evil chuckled mockingly at his reaction. "And luckily for you no female in their right mind would."

He growled annoyed with a small blush on his face as Evil gave a satisfied grin.

"Ah, all to easy".

They walked toward the perverse noises behind the exhibit passing a sign with a crudely depicted snake on it. Neither of them noticed it. However, what they did notice was Lech and his entourage;

One of them grasping his chest with a smile on her face, the other grasping...his cast. And a third female messaging his scalp. All while Lech had a satisfied smirk on his face, there was a tint of pink on his face as well.

Evil recognized the two immediately from the bar it was the two female monkeys that were cheering them on prior.

"What are odds of finding you here?" Evil said tilting his head suspiciously.

Lech gave a slack jawed grin. "Aren't you two, hic Late to the party".

"I don't have time for parties. Specially one with so many...' Evil paused. 'Escorts."

 _And the other reason being that you'd either poison or urinate in the punch bowl_. Fighter thought.

"We're here to bring your drunk ass back". He stated bluntly.

"That won't be necessary". One of the female monkeys said still clinging to him.

Evil rose his brow dubiously, he started to observe their surroundings carefully.

"Look we just want our friend back".

"We aren't friends". Evil stated bluntly, Fighter frowned annoyed and rolled his eyes.

"As much I know Lech would want you to rub his...cast?" Fighter said looking one of them ogling the harden material.

"Again, that won't be necessary". The second monkey said she had his arm wrapped over her.

"Why?" Evil was getting annoyed, he was starting to lose interest.

"We just want have some _fun_ , is that so bad?" The third one responded as she continued to message his temple.

"Depends on the type of 'fun' you're referring too". Evil folded his arms.

"You can watch us if you're that concerned...or if you're into that". The second one under her breath with a snide grin.

 _Consent, where art thou?_ Fighter thought as closed his eyes as he laid his hands on his hips.

"He's taken. He won't stop bragging about it otherwise". Evil said bitterly.

The second one smirked. "Oh is that the case? I never knew, who's the lucky girl? She stared at the two knowingly.

"You're friend in the red bow and skirt…" Evil forgot her name, or more likely he didn't care.

"Diane". Fighter stated.

"Yea that one". Evil rolled his eyes.

"Oh than that changes everything-' The others began to back off of the bear, 'Carry on". The second one resumed to straddle the bear as the others looked mildly confused before continuing.

"I'm sorry what? "Evil look genuinely surprised.

"It's simple what's hers is mine. We're like sisters". The second one said.

"Like being the operative word. I can assume your not siblings then". Fighter asked.

"Wow, that one was listening". She gave him a slow clap. He sighed briefly as he nodded his head only mildly perturbed by the veiled insult.

"She finds all the goods, she rubbed the bear's chest, and we share it with each other after I'm done of coarse". She grinned greedily.

"Oh socialism, so it only works in theory and not practice". Fighter stated bluntly as he narrowed his brow he seemed aloof to their philosophy.

"Or we can go the polygamy route". Evil grinned.

"I'm sorry what?" She wasn't aware of what either of them was talking about.

Fighter rose his paw while closing his eyes. "Sorry, I don't have time to explain, It's clear you handle what the concept of sharing is anyways.…" He walked up grabbed Lech as the monkeys tried to hit him in his back. Unfortunately…

"Ooooh that's niiiice,' They kept hitting him in his back with little to no effect. "Aaaaah, little lower please I'd love a good message now and again". They all glared at the bear as he smiled.

"Hey! hic let me go!" He flailed uselessly on his shoulder as Fighter carried him away from his female admirers and walked to Evil.

"Why the polygamy route?" Fighter asked rose his brow curiously.

"Believe me there's nothing worse than having to share something with others…"

"I have a feeling your trying to tell me something".

Evil grinned callously as they walked back to the group ignoring the calls from the group.

….

The two walked back to their group only to see the aftermath of the competition. The Lion looking at the various animals with a disturbed look on his face. _Never. Again._

Monkey that was drunk was no where to be seen on the grounds.

Steven laid back on a tree grinning with the occasional hiccup.

The wolf on the other hand…

"I'm stuck…" He said trying to pull himself out of the tree.

"Serves you right Mr. morning wood".

"Oh my god, just help me please". He pleaded.

He could hear the other wolves laughing at him.

At the picnic table however,

Alright he's done he can't have anymore, period. Sugar stated with a disappointed frown.

Awww what's wrong you couldn't get this one drunk?

"No….He drank two kegs of my best alcohol, that _thing_ is a demon fulled on alcohol and sunshine. She pointed to the red bear he's belly was twice as large now and a joy filled smiled on his face as he…

BURP!

A small gas cloud moved through the air slowly.

"Ugh,' She waved her nose as the smell of her beverage and fish graced her nostrils. "Gah, the bears win this round".

The crowd cheered in excitement, then immediately regretted it as the smell came to the audience as each them had a sick look on their face. The yellow mongoose had tears forming from her eyes as she looked over to the only one she could blame.

Fighter caught the glare as he stared at her smiled.

"Well, looks like you're in the dog house now".

"At least it can't-"

 _BLARG!_

"It just got worrrrse". He finished as started to shudder as it trailed down his back.

"Heh he heh he heh ha!" Evil laughed manically as he realized what happened.

"Ok,' He dropped Lech away from his own vomit pool. "You tell them what happened. I'll be back".

He turned around still hearing Evil's stifled snickers.

"Shut. Up." He said calmly.

"You said it not me!" He grinned innocently as he walked away to clean himself. The others began to walk to him.

Prozac looked at Evil then to Lech on the ground he gave an exasperated look.

Evil gave a smug, satisfied smirk as Prozac helped Lech up he groaned in response.

"What happened?" He asked rubbing his head.

"We won the last event". Prozac elaborated.

"And I saved you from... Yourself". He frowned as folded his arms.

Lech gave a bewildered look.

"You don't remember anything from before?" He shook his head dismissively.

Nerd rubbed his chin suspiciously. "How far back do you remember?"

"Up to drinking the third shot than everything went blank".

"Hmph funny. considering this could of been your only chance to lose your V-card". Evil snickered.

Lech scowled at the bear vexed. "I'm not a virgin". He heard Sara scoff. He glared at her still vexed.

She grinned audaciously wanting to push his buttons. "Keep telling yourself that".

Lech nostrils glared as he furrowed his brow at her.

"Calm down your acting like a Pre-Madonna". Gay warned.

"Don't tell me to calm down. I am CALM". He clenched his teeth grinding them furiously.

"Everyone gather round it's time". They heard Leonard shout over the groups.

Clyde walked past Steven relaxing on a tree, he glanced over to a wolf stuck on another tree his hind legs flailing about of the ground. While the others were trying to pull him down. He shook his head and walked to the group.

"This year's game has been enjoyable, and entertaining".

The crowd cheered in response. He smiled proudly.

"Yes, yes, thank you". He said. Evil sneered at the lion.

"You've all competed admirably, sans some minor blemishes". He said as he was staring directly at Evil while addressing the crowd. "Despite your short comings many of you have banded together to achieve great things..."

"Come on, get on with it already you blowhard". Evil said as he rolled his eyes. He felt something shove him from behind.

"And despite the rather...Queer oddities here and there you have all endured the struggles and turmoil that you've been placed in". He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Good the windbag's out of brea-" He felt hand go across his face he turned to see Lech shaking his head annoyed.

"Don't ruin it". Lech threatened. Evil rolled his eyes.

Leonard continued as the groups conversed. "With 25 points the polar bears lead the pack".

The remaining polar bears grinned proudly there were boos in the crowd.

"Aww suck it up you losers we won. Deal with it!" Hulk shouted over the crowd the boos kept on coming as well as a small chuckle from their host.

"Funny, It's seems you're mistaken". Leonard chuckled wily he was trying to be coy.

"Huh?" Hulk asked Butch looked at the lion dubiously as the rest of the animals calmed down.

"Two teams despite everything have tied with the same number of points: 23.5 to be exact. The wolves and the bears. And the monkeys are dead last with 15". He rolled his eyes as he looked around at the crowd he could see their anxious eyes gazing upon him.

"What I'm trying to allude to is that despite the impetuous bickering of some. I have the final vote for those I deem worthy'. Evil was about to interrupt but the lion beat him to the punch.

"Now you may be asking what would I consider worthy and that my companions".

"The wolves despite everything have been courageously fighting the odds. Even when they didn't have the wherewithal to accomplish it: In the forest the wolves manged to use their keen intelligence and cunning to steal the flags from the other competitors". He elaborated.

"So it wasn't farfetched to believe that the event was unfair". The beta wolf whispered.

"Hush.". Clyde whispered annoyed.

"Look who's finally back to grace us with his presence".

"I see your tongue's gotten better". He rolled his eyes as the lion continued.

"…Even during both races the wolves managed to persevere through the odd occurrences". He chuckled for a moment but stopped as he glanced at the bears.

There was a bit of silence as he looked at each of them.

"To be honest, you all have surpassed my expectations..." He smacked his lips as he narrowed his brow at them his eyes fixated on one of them. Evil growled but despite his judgment he kept quiet.

"You all can work together very well given the circumstances, but there was something special I saw in you lot. That being..." He paused.

"Their aptitude in ruining a good plan?" The cheetah gave a cheeky grin.

He glared at the cheetah deathly as if wanted the feline to cease. He quickly proceeded to shut up.

"Your resourcefulness and adaptability is admirable. As well as your compassion towards one another is what won me over despite your rather... Unsavory tactics". He gave a half smile.

Evil scowled at the jab directed at him.

Prozac snapped his fingers remembering the lion's words prior."Ahh, it was character that's very encouraging". He smiled in appreciation happy that the hardship wasn't for naught.

Evil scoffed as he folded his arms. "Oh god that's so-".

"Inspiring!" Nerd interjected with a positive look on his face. Evil gave a blank stare sickened but he was clearly annoyed not at the bear but being interrupted.

"No. Th-" Butch was quicker than Evil with a retort he growled at the bear.

"That's a load of-"

Leonard glanced at the polar bear with a predatory stare waiting patiently and spoke sternly. "Go on, choose those _final_ words carefully". It became readily apparent how stupid this decision was to the bear.

Butch coughed awkwardly trying to hide the fear he held. This was one challenge he'd happily turn down. Pride be damned. But he was still starting him down with the a fierce glare aimed at him...He wasn't backing down. Butch gulped audibly.

"That's a large load of wisdom you're giving us, Sir". Hulk interjected. Quickly shoving his friend with his elbow. "Right, B?" Hulk strained a grin. Butch nodded quickly as he smiled worried.

He still kept his menacing glare fixated on him as he held out his paw and pointed to him calmly in an accusatory manner.

"That, that right there...' He said referring to the outburst, "is why you don't get any grace from me". He glanced at Evil while he spoke to them. "Impetuousness, neglect and disrespect are things that I don't tolerate". He furrowed his brow as he turned his gaze to the audience they had grown silent.

He heard a small cough coming from the monkeys.

He gave an uninterested glance over to them. "You...Honestly have nothing. No amount of points could bring you back from the brink".

"Excuse me, points?" Lech asked curiously. Leonard looked at the bear dubiously then rose his brow as if to ask: are you questioning me? He wasn't going to see if the implicit threat was genuine.

"Just what are the value of your points?". He rubbed the back of his head.

"For once a good question." He said smiling softly.

"Normally it be 5 points each respectively, but I've realized that my word might hold more weight than previously realized..."

 _So he wasn't kidding when he said his word was final...What an ass._ Evil thought.

"To keep things fair. My word is worth 1.5 points". He looked over to see the black bear coming back from the restroom area.

All the groups looked at the Lion frustrated.

He smiled wily, he would get want he wanted from the start.

"You're kidding". Prozac stated bluntly.

"Just...shit". The alpha wolf growled.

"What's wrong? "Steven asked on the ground still grinning. His companions face palmed in response frustrated at the win being postponed.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out what's happening right now". Evil said.

Fighter manged to catch up with the group he looked around and saw the mixed expressions

"What's going on? What I miss?" He asked

"Ladies and gentle creatures the only way to settle this tie is one thing...A battle royale".

The crowd roared in excitement.

"Wait- what happened to compassion and teamwork?!" Prozac pleaded as he held out his paws with a worried expression on his face.

"No one likes a tie. Either you won or lost that's what matters".

"But-" Prozac was interrupted by the Lion.

"My word is final". He marched off ignoring the pleas from the bear.

"I will create an arena for this final event all you need to do is wait. I suggest you create your team's accordingly".

Prozac sighed holding his head in frustration, he turned to see Fighter with a large grin plastered on his face and his eyes relaxed he looked pleased at the results.

"Of course you'd be happy..." Prozac narrowed his brow.

Gallery.

Que cazo este= What the f- is this?

Or che cazzo


	7. Chapter 7

The weather started to grow colder as a harsh chill managed to travel through air gracing the zoo animals with it's unwanted presence.

It barged into their homes like an unwanted house guest. Mother nature didn't care for pleasantries, there were no warnings or last minute calls just a gust of frosty air jetting through the cave where the lioness' slumber was rudely intruded on.

She shivered for a moment and yawned. The feline's breath was visible momentarily before it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Her gaze wondered drowsily as she closed her eyes and sniffed the air.

"More snow, wonderful". She said dryly.

The cold didn't suit her at all the chill always found a way to wriggle around her body, but at least the habitat did have it's benefits. Being one of the popular mammals the zoo often provided some accommodation for them, in this case a small heating system in their cave.

"Odd. He should be back..." She stood up and started to walk out of the cave the grass beneath her paws were damp with bits of snow still littering the area. She couldn't wait for the humans to clear up this mess.

She wondered how much time had past, she gazed at to the sky to see it was paler than before, then averted her gaze. She knew very well from this information that some time had passed.

"Hey, watch it you albino asshole!" She recognized the voice of Bart's daughter. "Same old sugar". She walked toward the walls of the exhibit and listened to them chatter.

"That guy's an ass, he burns my stuff and causes the second worse bowel movement in my bar".

"Yeah". A male voice said. She assumed that was her brother she was referring to.

"And the worst part about it is explaining the burnt smell to dad. It's infuriating".

"Yeah". He sounded off like he wasn't paying attention to the conversation.

"I'm so glad he's...Gah, whatever. At least your happy, you got your cake and now it's almost ready to eat".

"Yeah". He replied. There was a pause as she heard them trekking along as if she was pondering.

"Anyone ever tell your fur looks fake?"

"Yeah". He replied. A malicious bray of laughter erupted from the girl. It sound like a witches evil laugh.

"He he he ha ha he ha!" She cackled

"Stop telling people that!" he replied finally breaking out of the trance.

She chuckled softly at the two as she held her paw to mouth. She missed this...

" _He he, watch your step. Flutter foot". A familiar voice said_

 _Hey, I'm not that clumsy anymore!" The other said as the sound of panting_

" _We'll see this time I'm sure, unless you fail to keep up with me"._

" _It's not my fault someone takes shortcuts!" He argued._

" _All fair in love and war, Pit"._

She recalled Two small bits laughter.

" _They're so happy aren't they Serena?"_

She seemed so sure...

I stared at the trailer in silence. It had been a while since the tent burned down. A lot had happened; tensions flared and lives were changed. For better or for worse. We each had our own way with dealing with it.

Some used their energy to better themselves, my little boy manged to teach me how to read his books.

I could see why he enjoyed them so much with his friend. Each of them were more entertaining then the last, even Leonard loved the way he read them to us occasionally when my eyes tired. Every word on the page meant the world to him.

"OUT OF ALL THE THINGS TO FIX, WHY MUST THIS INFERNAL SPEAKER BE THE FIRST!" The cry came from the old play cage.

As I said before everyone has a way of dealing with things differently. My mate decided that being angry most of time would be his way of getting rid of his anguish, and to be honest...

At least I knew what was on his mind but, oddly enough I did see him toss and turn in his sleep. And so did Locke… I noticed him dozing off on occasion when he walked around the grounds or read a book.

But others were harder to read.

I smiled at him as I petted him and rustled his tuft of red hair on his head. "Stay here, I need to talk to her."

"Mom, are you sure she's ok? Or better yet can we find someone else?" Locke asked he had an unsure tone.

To be honest I wouldn't blame him, but I reassured him.

"What other choice is there would you rather be raised by the orangutang?" He gave me an upset look, it was clear he wasn't amused. "It's been a month. I'm sure she's doing well".

I feel selfish looking back now. I hadn't bothered to talk to her at all that month. I should have talked with her, I should have comforted her, But I had to help my son first...He had taken his friend's departure harder than I thought he would.

At first he barely spoke to me or Leonard. I talked to him, held him close to me. I knew I couldn't say: Everything was going to be fine.

That would only make things worse. He started sulking around the trailer, the cage. There was nothing to do considering the shows had come to a screeching halt.

I think he kept going to the places were him and Pitch would always play together…But then after a while he started to show some progress. However, that's beside the point. I came there to ask an old friend something.

I walked up to the trailer door alone and knocked the door...There was a strange humming noise, but other than that I could here the faintest sound of movement. The tapping of feet on the metal floor.

Then…

CLICK

The door opening with a small hiss. I sighed softly as I entered her home.

I looked into the trailer, I remembered coming into the room a couple of times to speak with her when Pitch had decided to stay with us.

She was understanding at first, she felt he needed space. She told me he must of saw the argument between herself and her mate and decided it might be for the better. But I could easily tell from the many conversations she was worried about the cub.

Furthermore, looking back…Nothing had changed. The room was the same as always was aside from the ambient noise made in the background.

A plain old box laid at the side nearest to the exit under the television. It was then I noticed the sound was coming from above the box: the television.

It was just static. A Grey screen with a slight humming noise, and the occasional buzz. I turned my head to see my friend waiting in the corner across the room. Lying her head under a dent in the wall.

"Hello. Var? How are you holding up?"

She glanced over to me and gave me an honest smile.

"Managing". She said a small chortle came from her side of the room.

I sat down and leaned against the wall.

"How are you and Leon holding up?" She asked.

I scoffed. "Have you heard my husband outside? He's been either yelling my ear off or sulking in the trailer. At least my boy gotten over it". I said knowingly. She watched anxiously.

"I'm happy for him. It's been quiet lately".

"A circus being quiet? We both know that's not good, let's be honest". I said narrowing my brow.

"How so?" She asked as yawned covering her mouth.

"Var, the circus is as good as dead dear. The ringmaster's already sold half the animals to different people. Heck Sophie was sold to a dance troupe…" I snickered knowingly. "So much gossip so little time".

"What's so funny?" She said a bit curious about my little bit of joyful cackling.

"I heard from Locke that the ringmaster is firing a good portion of his staff, he thought some of them started-" I stopped. Then I coughed for a moment to regain my composure.

Luckily she didn't mind.

"Honey, don't let me steal a good laugh from you. If it's about the fire-"

"No. I interjected. 'I came to ask you something. I found out about this recently from- I rolled my eyes.

"That annoying orangutang that we've...been sold". I stated bluntly.

She was silent at first. I was I could have seen her face, the trailer was darker than I remembered it.

I bit my lip bitterly as I continued. "I wanted to ask you as a friend. Please take care of Locke for us". It felt like was tossing away my son, but it couldn't be helped.

"Turns out the place we've been sold to can only can afford to two lions. I assumed they needed two compatible Lions so that we could make more cubs and this was the cheaper alternative. At least we could make more...Ugh".

I shook my head, then I heard her footsteps coming toward me.

She finally stepped out of the shadows, the first thing I noticed were her eyes. They seemed exhausted, drained, cold. She seemed to be somewhere else, but under that was a genuine smile…

"I don't want to burden you-"

I felt her hug me in a gentle embrace. Her head beside mine and her nose just at my neck.

"It's fine don't worry...My boy and my mate are dead".

I stopped myself from tearing up. "You don't know that".

"Still, I doubt I'd find him. It's better this way..."

Maybe it was the hug, the dust inside the trailer or maybe the fact that this might be last time I see her and my son… I returned the hug wholeheartedly. Knowing that this would be the only gift I could give her. She seemed so heartbroken.

"Varuna, Thank you for this".

She narrowed her brow and nodded.

I heard her sniffing. Maybe she was tearing up too.

I escaped her hug and told her I needed to get my son. She smiled in response.

That was the last moment I hugged my son and told him goodbye.

 **I trusted her. I know she was capable of protecting him as long as she could...**

He was in better hands now. She raised the cub well before the accident, I just wish I knew where they're now. Or the better question where they both wound up.

"We're almost there keep up granny". A young voice said she heard the familiar sound of tiny paws tapping along the ground, followed by a larger set however, this set was slower.

"I'll take my time, you pups can go on ahead of me. And don't call me that..." The voice sounded feminine.

"Alright then let's-"

"YOU can wait".

"There's no rush the fights not gonna go anywhere". Another voice said the two distinct voices were higher then the first. She was sure it was an infant.

The older one chuckled. "At least some of you are patient. The cold can cumbersome".

"What?" one of them said sounding confused.

"Tiring". She restated.

"And that's why we should wait for her you dummy". One of the higher pitched voices said.

"Finnne". The cub whined.

Ah the joys of Parenthood she missed that feeling-wait that did the child say...

She furrowed her brow and frowned. A choice needed to be made; March down to the event and berate her mate in front of everyone emasculating him. Or wait till he comes home and punish him.

She looked around pondering when the idea came to head immediately.

...

Clyde relayed the new information in his head. _Another fight, and we have to deal with those cheating polar bears again?_ He watched the lion's companions move around the kegs to the other side of the field, as well as a few flags being carried as well.

He narrowed his brow he had to tell someone the was the first thought that came to mind was the lion then Fighter.

Kill two birds with one stone: Get the biggest problem out of the way and win the fight. He doubted that the bears could even beat a pack of wolves by themselves...unless the cyan coloured one turned into that _thing_ and beat the ever loving tar out of all them. His eyes bulged for a moment remembering that one. That could be an issue.

He was about to break from the pack but was stopped by the polar jerks themselves.

The pack looked at the group with annoyed glares. The leader spoke up "What do we owe the pleasure of having you here? Threats or maybe a last minute truce?"

"Something like that". Hulk spoke up. He glanced at Butch briefly and he nodded understanding

"What we're offering is a bit of partner ship". He said.

"And why the heck would we want to team up you? I'm guessing you got something big up your non existent sleeves". The chimed in looking at the two suspiciously.

"It's simple we'll break it down:" He knelt down to whisper their plan into the wolf's ear. He nodded listening to the plan."Keep. Them. Apart. We've got something planned as well..." Hulk broke away "DO that and we'll give you have of our winnings, got it".

The alpha looked at the two pensively trying to test this plans strength. "And you're sure no one will notice?"

"Please these dimwits couldn't tell the difference between an orange and a clementine. This will be cinch".

The wolf looked to the audience seeing some familiar faces running around in the crowd as it began to grow, then his eyes shifted to the bears across the field. This...This was necessary.

"Fine. Keep your end of the bargain and we'll comply".

"Hey, we've got some honor. Give us credit". Butch gave a toothy grin loving how smooth this went. But, Hulk narrowed his brow at him he quickly reverted to a plain expression.

They both started to walk away from them.

Clyde waited till they were out of ear shot. "You realize those jerks have cheated their way here?"

He gave him a stern glare, Clyde knew he had to explain himself.

"The owl told me". He explained

"Please, like he'd tell a worthless cur like you anything". The beta stated.

Clyde glared at the wolf, he had enough this.

"Besides it doesn't matter, we need this for our young".

"Could you take your head out your own ass for three minutes and let me tell you what happened?" Clyde stated blurted his breath was ragged he barred his fangs for emphasis.

"We don't need to hear from a weak pup-" He lunged forward about to attack the wolf, but the leader intervened b getting between them.

"Bosco,' Clyde he looked at them respectively. "This. Stops now. We need as many as the lion permits us, stop this childish quarrel and let's focus on what matters".

The beta narrowed his brow and sighed as he laid his head down submissively.

The leader turned his gaze to Clyde. "You, don't say anything to the lion about this or anyone for that matter. Are we clear?"

"You can't be-You realize we can just back stab them right now? It'd only take a second-" Clyde was interrupted by their leader.

"We've made a deal and we're going through with it. Whatever means they've used to arrive here means nothing to me. But what does matter is having as much resources as possible so we don't have to hunt for it in the woods. I need those cubs to grow strong they're our future, got it?"

The Alpha glared at the wolf with a look determination in his face. Eyes focused on the Jackal's eyes.

"What are they even?"

"None of your concern".

"If I'm' helping' I need to know the hell, I'm being put through. I don't want to see cubs starve and you don't either I get that but this has an easy solution. Let's use it".

"And that is where you and I disagree".

Clyde shook his head angrily, he just couldn't get it. "If this is about your dumb ass pack mentality leave me-"

He couldn't even finish his sentence before the wolf slammed his paw onto the jackal's head down to the ground. He growled in pain. The others winced at the impact.

"Don't. Ever disrespect our traditions you worthless…" He stopped realizing his anger was misplaced. He moved his paw of his head Clyde slowly rose up.

"It doesn't matter what you think. You're joining us, tell anyone about this and we'll knock you out during the fight. So sit there and do what you're told". The alpha glared at the jackal as he glared back in return.

Meanwhile with the Bears

"It's so great to see you again!" Gay said.

"Likewise I'm surprised to see you here". Madge exclaimed to him. Her husband was with her as well. He looked indifferent as he stood beside he fixed his hair with his trunk.

It was so stuffy in that cave so I decided we should go out for a walk, Gay looked around for something she noticed and spoke. Don't worry we left Ella with a good friend their probably playing around with her now.

"Well I'm glad to see you two, I'd like to stay but things are going to great rather- unpleasant soon".

"How so? We were planning to watch the competition".

"It's not like it's boring and cold in there". Ed said flatly earning a glare from her mate. Despite her mates rude comment he had a point, she also noticed another animal he was watching them. She waved to the mouse.

"Hey how are ya?" He asked.

"Good. How's your friend?

"Welllll..." He looked back to see Fighter wrapping his paws with cloth, he a stern look on his face all while Prozac and Lech were arguing.

"He may not look it right now but he's happy".

"I'm glad you to know each other honestly I'd like to know to how you two met".

Gay flashed Mike a dubious look but question it. He saw a bit of concern on his face.

"It's touchy for me, not only that but it wouldn't be right for me to blab on about it considering Fighter probably feels the same way". He gave her a sincere look.

"Oh I'm sorry for the trouble". She said

"Don't worry about it. You two enjoy the fight".

She gave a concerned look.

Gay sighed. "You couldn't be subtle?"

"Ain't lying to her, what if she wanted to sit down and watch then figured out later, no wants to get trampled as she walks out". He looked to her and smiled awkwardly. "No offense".

"None taken". She gave a worried expression. "Good luck and stay safe".

"He'll be fine. We've been through worse". Mike stated.

The two walked away from Them. They made their way back to the others bickering.

Lech was the first voice they heard.

"There's no way around it, we have to fight".

"I know that but, I don't want anymore of us injured". He folded his arms and looked at him sternly.

"I'm not giving up half way. We either fail or succeed there's no in between".

Fighter patted Prozac on his shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry it shouldn't be that difficult it's one polar and bunch of wolves".

'Wait, only one?' Cara asked.

"Yeah, unless they want the one armed bandit to start throwing up on everybody." Sara chimed in with a chuckle.

"Still.." Prozac said

"You worry too much, I've got this'. Evil pointed to himself with his thumb.

'Who said you're going alone?' Fighter rose an eyebrow inquisitively. He noticed an accessory on his waist and pointed to it "What is that?" He asked.

Gay narrowed his brow annoyed at Evil. He just gave a knowing smirk.

Prozac grabbed the back knowing what was inside: a few weapons here and there, a knife, a knuckle duster. But what he was looking for was much more deadly then those.

He finally pulled out a doll it looked like one of the polar bears. Prozac glared at the bear knowingly.

Nerd sighed in response. 'Really, E?"

"Foods on the line I'd love any type of advantage".

"We don't need to do that. Not again". Nerd gave a solemn look he was standing his ground.

Fighter gave a puzzled look. What was a doll going to do?

"I wouldn't be above using it given the circumstances". Lech said with a bored expression.

"Is anyone gonna explain I'm lost?" Cara asked.

"Voodoo. He can control others by making dolls". Lech rolled his eyes

Vanity gave a surprised look.

"Hey! it's not just that. It took a long time to master it!" Evil said annoyed at Lech's tone.

Sara snorted. It was clear she didn't believe it. Evil however was happy to demonstrate. He pulled out another doll from the bag, it was a small black bear.

"Uh oh". Fighter said worried.

Evil pulled the ear of the doll. Fighter felt the tugging on his ear.

She still wasn't impressed. He grabbed the doll's arm and aimed it at it's face, Fighter felt his being pulled up.

"Ok, she's got the idea. Stop now". Prozac said.

Evil looked at him with a bored expression. He looked away as he flicked his wrist causing the doll to hit itself.

Fighter punched himself directly in his nose. He winced for a moment.

"Really?" Prozac asked furrowing his brow.

"Oopps". Was all Evil could say.

"I stand corrected". She gave a devious smile.

Fighter rubbed his nose. "Please get rid of that". He looked disturbed as looked at the ground.

"I'll think about it". Evil said

"No, you'll get rid of it". Prozac stated.

"On one condition… You let me lead this event".

"Fine" Prozac sighed in defeat.

Lech growled in response.

"What? It's not like your going to do anything with that on you". Evil pointed to the cast.

"Besides my hand to hand trumps all of yours".

"Heh". Mike scoffed.

Evil rose his brow. "Just because this mook knows how to box doesn't mean he can beat me".

"Not yet". Mike said smiling. "Oh that reminds me Gay bring him the bag now...This is too convenient".

Gay walked off to grab the bag he hid. He walked back with it the thing was double his size.

"That's nice of you, Wait. Where did you get that?" Prozac asked

"I have connections". He grinned proudly.

"You stole that didn't you?". The bear narrowed his brow.

Mike narrowed his brow at the Fighter.

"I didn't say anything". He looked at the bag.

"What's my present?" fighter asked curiously.

"Hold on".

Gay rummaged through the bag and felt something odd, it felt cold and metallic. He pulled it out: it was indeed metal the object had two prongs on it. He looked at it dubiously.

"Again with the tuning fork, what's it for?" Sara asked.

Fighter rolled his eyes.

"...It helps me sleep sometimes ok? I don't know why but the sound helps me relax myself. I lost it before". He looked at her knowingly. She rolled her eyes.

Anyways, here. Gay pulled out a pair of boxing gloves, they were just his size. It was yellow the same shade as Gay's fur.

Fighter smiled at the present as grabbed the gloves and placed them on his paws.

A little loose but he patted the gloves on. "I'm sure it'll be fine". He looked at mouse and thanked him.

"No problem. Now you can fight without killing anybody...by accident".

Prozac gave him a concerned look. "What? Boxing gloves are made specifically to prevent enough force to kill someone. This is literally the best gift for him right now".

"Your timing is impeccable". Vanity said wrapping something around his neck. Fighter noticed and narrowed his brow.

"Give that back now". Fighter asked

"But it looks so nice on me".

"Just give it back to him, I make you one if your that desperate". Gay proposed.

Vanity gave him a discouraged look. "If it's from you I'd rather not have something that's touched your decrepit hands". He took it off and handed it to Fighter.

"You little bastard". Gay furrowed his brow.

That aside, Fighter. Evil. Prozac looked at the two sternly as he held the fanny pack in his paw. "Be careful I want the both of you to at least come back without getting to hurt too badly". He wrapped it around his waist.

"That looks dreadful on you". Gay said causally.

"We'll be fine. With my leadership it shouldn't be a problem". Evil said confidently.

 _I only hope so._ Prozac thought.

"If anything you could come back with a wicked scar like Mike". Lech said

Mike smiled proudly "Yeah, a wicked scar".

"You've probably heard this before but, How'd you get that?"

He placed his paw his chest and smirked. "I fought a snow leopard, it gave this as a parting gift".

"Bad ass".

Fighter gave an unamused look. "I punched that thing into a television".

"And your help was appreciated". But I still held my own". Mike said.

"There's no denying that but you-"

Mike glared at the bear. As if to say you don't need to tell them.

Lech smirked knowingly wanting a clear answer. How'd it happen?

Fighter placed his paws behind his head and gave a cocky smirk.

"He cut himself shaving".

"You dick, I told you that in _confidenc_ e!" He shouted.

Lech chuckled at the mouse wholeheartedly. As the others laughed as well.

"How did he even hold the razor?" Lech asked

"His brother got a blade from it and gave it to him".

"My mother flipped when she saw the blood..." Mike said shaking his head.

"Come on, lighten up. It' not that bad". Fighter said.

"Uh huh, you gonna tell them about your little scar?" Mike smirked at the bear. Leaving the bear to look perturbed.

"What scar?" Lech said as he looked at the bears face.

"Oh you can't see it now, but if you shaved his butt then you might…" He paused giving the bear a playful grin.

"Ha ha, How did that happen?" Vanity chuckled mockingly the girls snickered as well.

"Cazzo Bear traps." He said annoyed at the memory.

"Would the combatants please gather in front of the ring". Leonard announced to the crowd.

"Good luck you two". Prozac said as he waved them off.

Evil and Fighter both walked toward the lion and his make shift arena.

They saw each of the beer kegs placed in a square. As well as the flags planted behind them.

Leonard glanced at the crowd spectating the last event. At first he thought they looked anxious from the trembling and fidgeting but he recognized it was excitement from the smallest mammal and to the largest predators.

The monkeys looked pleased with their goods the prize they got was a large sack the size of a small gorilla. More wolves had arrived in the audience to watch their brethren and cheer them on.

Bart's offspring had returned to watch, he could definitely see the boy's excitement as he smiled and focused his gaze at the makeshift ring.

The three groups that remained to fight for supremacy stood in front of him.

A large pack of wolves, six total, Two polar bears standing erect with their hands behind their backs, and the two small bears standing beside them, the demon wearing a devious grin watching the others and pitch waiting with a pleased smile tapping his foot.

He was glad the ring was finished now it was the size of a baseball diamond.

Speaking off, he remembered telling his lackeys to place the remaining teams flags on opposing sides. He took a quick glance at the flags placed on the bear kegs and frowned at the condition of the them.

"What the heck happened to the flags?" Leonard asked.

Each of them were defaced. The polar bears had their flag mascot's eyes scratched out. The wolves had a single hole in their flag while the bears still had a claw mark on it.

Evil looked at the flags pleased at his work. The others weren't pleased with his handiwork.

"That looks creepy". Hulk said narrowing his brow.

"I'm going to enjoy pounding this little shit into the ground". Butch said cracking his knuckles.

"Unbelievable". The alpha stated annoyed.

"To be honest if you squint it looks like it has an eye patch". The beta said.

"Shut it, Bosco".

"Regardless, choose your representatives to fight in the ring'. The lion looked at the polar bears, 'I assume it's only one from your group considering the other is barred from participating?"

Butch nodded as he walked forward.

Hulk walked back away from the ring ready to watch the events unfold.

Leonard glanced at the wolves. "How many will you bring?"

"Six". The alpha said. The lion nodded.

He turned his gaze to the bears.

"And I assume you two are your only representatives".

"What do you think?" Evil said narrowing his brow.

Leonard just glared at the bear trying to mask his frustration. "Each of you go to were your flag is and wait until I say you can enter. He stated sternly.

Each of the groups walked to the kegs where their flags rested beside them. Hulk was on the far right of the ring; Evil and fighter were resting at the top. While the wolves were waiting at the far left.

Fighter looked at both of the groups intently.

"Be honest with me, do you think we have a shot?"

"Not with that attitude".

"Just thinking about the odds is all". He said.

"Well don't. it's just gonna distract you".

"Considering your leading, I think I have every right to be worried".

Evil narrowed his brow annoyed at the bear's faith in him.

"Hey Evil!"

The bear looked over to see the polar bear talking to him, his friend behind the him.

"Leave now, you'll only embarrass yourself!" He heard the bear say.

"Fighter… I'll handle the jerk. You fight the mutts. Evil furrowed his brow as he gave a blank stare at the bears.

Fighter gave him a puzzled look.

"You heard me". Evil said.

"You don't thing that's a little risky, scratch that stupid even?"

"Considering we're surrounded as soon as we enter the ring. Might as well have a meat shield behind me".

Fighter frowned. "I'm so glad you think so highly of me".

"I know it's a daunting task but someones got to do it". Evil smiled.

 _At least I get to fight without having to_ _kill again_. Fighter began to chuckle as pounded his gloves together.

"Laughing to yourself? And they say I'm nuts". Evil said rolling his eyes.

"Take your positions! Remember you're out if knocked unconscious, or thrown out of the boundaries of the ring". Leonard yelled as he looked at the groups from a far. He was at the only keg without a flag with his cheetah cohort standing beside him.

"Oh crap". Prozac stated as he saw the bears separate going to the adjacent competitors.

"Whelp, I'd say its nice knowing them...". Sara rested her chin on her palm.

"Can you at least act like you care about them?" Cara asked her sister.

"When was I ever acting?" Sara stated with a smug smirk.

Fighter glanced at the pack of wolves his attention fixed on Clyde. He gave a friendly smile and a nod before going into his boxing stance. One of the wolves commented.

"Only one? You realized how screwed you are right now?"

"It's never easy". Fighter replied as he smirked. _And that's just how I like it_. He glanced behind him to see Evil ready to fight as well with paws open, Butch had boxing stance as well his fist bawled up his right extended out. He quickly looked back to his opponents.

Butch smirked at the small bear staring him down."Confident huh, let's see how long that lasts".

Evil rose his brow dubiously then took a look at his stance and made a devious smile.

Leonard watched the groups pensively. He took a deep breath before letting out a loud boisterous roar. He heard the crowd shouting behind him, a loud chorus of cheers and appraisal as the fight was about to begin.

The alpha saw one of them charge forward to the bear. He scowled annoyed at his impatient move.

Clyde saw this and chuckled. "Before you drown me out, here's the thing that bear over there..." He pointed to him.

The wolf lunged forward ready to bite him, but immediately regretted it as he got a two solid blows. One to his snout, lifting the dog's head up and a left hook aimed downward.

The wolf growled as it hit the ground still trying to get back up. He stepped over the wolf and walked forward.

"He knows what he's doing. Don't forget that".

The Wolf pack all knelt down waiting. The alpha nodded and signaled them all to go with howl to the sky. Clyde however, was stopped by the alpha.

"Four is enough...just watch and see what they do, you'll learn something".

Fighter glared at the pack running toward him; the first tried to claw at his leg he took a step backward preemptively before going for a right hook aimed at the canine's midsection. The wolf rolled back to the side briefly avoiding the strike by mere inches.

Another came in it's place barreling toward him trying swiping at his midsection fiercely, snarling all the while the third one was getting behind the bear from his left.

Fighter evaded the wolf's slashes but it was clear to him that he would get anywhere by dodging forever.

He threw several punches at the wolf but each of them kept missing their mark as the wolf reacted accordingly and slipped around them. _This isn't working their too fast_. He thought. He needed a new strategy before things got ugly.

He watched the wolf waiting for his moment to strike.

The wolf went for another attack, he lept forward with his claws extended. But the bear caught the wolf's paws.

He heard shuffling beside him as he turned his gaze briefly to see another lunging at his leg to his left. He quickly swung the wolf he had in his paws and slammed it into the other wolf.

The sound of snarling beside him caught his attention next.

He turned his head to see a fourth wolf bolting straight at him, lounging forward. _Shit_. He thought as he saw the wolf going for his face.

He quickly used his gloved paw to block the wolf's attack the canine's fangs sinking into it. The impact made him step back briefly but, he noticed something nick his leg. To his dismay the first wolf grabbed his leg and bit into it, a bit of blood trickled down his leg.

The weight was too much for him as he fell backward unto the ground. The others swarming him for good measure. The alpha looked on with a pleased look. "That is how we hunt. I suppose it's good to stick to procedure now and again".

He glanced at the jackal. "Stay here, I'll handle our meal ticket. Remember don't open your big mouth". The alpha said as he ran toward the other combatants further ahead.

Clyde looked at the literal dog pile that black bear was under with a scorn filled glare.

Meanwhile with the crowd.

The roar of the crowd almost matched the loud tone of the Lion's. However, someone in the crowd didn't share the same enthusiasm.

"Hpmh, such a barbarous display of violence". A female voice said. It belonged to koala, she had a Grey coat of fur with a brown tuft of hair on her head. She sat with her arms crossed in the middle of the crowd.

 _Must these idiots resort to violence?_ She noticed a few young cubs playing around chasing each other climbing over some of the animals trying to catch each other. W _ho would bring their children to this event..._

She then saw a yellow mongoose following the cubs trying to gather them up.

"Settle down all of you. If you don't sit down and watch calmly we're all going home".

The cubs immediately froze and gathered together. Tali chuckled. "Heh Ha That's better".

"Kid trouble, gorgeous?" Tali smirked as she looked to see Mike sitting on top of Lech's head. He waved causally.

"You could say that". She replied.

"Believe me your doing fine if their willing to listen that well". He smiled warmly.

"I beg to differ". The koala said.

She looked at the mongoose and mouse. "Bringing her cubs to an arena fight? What type of mother are you?" She asked her tone had a bit of disgust.

Tail gave an inquisitive rose of her brow before shifting to an unamused look.

"Honestly, it is questionable. But it's not my place to past judgment. She seemed like she was doing fine". Prozac stated as he looked over to the arena with a tint of worry in his face.

"If I were her I'd take all of them home". The kola rolled her eyes.

Tali retorted firmly. "They wanted to come regardless if I wanted to or not. I'm here to keep them safe".

The koala scoffed. "Well I think-"

"She's doing just fine". An elderly wolf came walking in with her cubs, her fur was brown as dirt, she had small claw marks on her nose. "My cubs wanted to watch too, so I'm here to tend to them if need be as well".

She knelt down her cubs crowding around her.

"It's irresponsible bringing them here. Think of their developing minds". She argued.

"Hey lady, I got a question for you. If you think this is so bad. Why don't you leave?" Mike asked curiously he glanced at the bear. He folded his arms. It was clear he wasn't going to take this.

"Well...There's nothing better to do. Besides this one should leave with her kids if that's how you feel".

"They're not my kids. I'm looking after them". Tali stated bitterly.

"Then what are you doing?" She asked her tone made the Mongoose's blood run cold. She definitely knew what she was referring too. "You're in over your head why don't you-"

The elderly wolf interjected with a stern growl. That caused the others around her to shiver.

"Woman. Children are loud, obnoxious, and can be more painful than their birth. But guess what? Unless their yours you don't get to tell others how to raise them, especially here…"

The elderly wolf spoke fervently to the bear while patting her cubs heads. "And I don't think you're the position to talk right now".

Tali gave the bear an indignant look. Clasping her paws together.

"Do you even have children?" She asked the koala bear honestly.

"I don't but-" Tali placed her tail on her mouth.

"Then promptly shut your mouth. Before I tell these kids to leave and trust me when they leave it'll be…You and me. And you don't want that..."She said all this while pointing to her then to herself glaring at the bear coldly.

She grew silent turning her gaze to the fight. The Small chuckles only bringing her more annoyance.

Butch panted as he continued to throw punches wildly at his opponent. Evil managed to dodge them with relative ease all while he gave a satisfied smug smirk as he ducked under another punch.

He saw this moment and quickly retaliated with a straight punch to bear's jaw.

Butch growled as he held his jaw. He leaned his legs forward, held his fist at chest level before bawling them again.

 _Hmm. I suppose the mook is better than this._ Evil thought as he continued to avoid the bear's attempts to swipe at him.

Butch reared his fist back as he throw another hook with his right. Evil duck under it again. "Very predictable, you big lug. Your slower than a sloth". Evil said as he saw another swipe being wound up,

Evil smirked as he saw the hook aimed down at his head.

He waited for the strike to come closer, and just as it was about to touch his ear, he grabbed the bear's wrist with his paw and guided the misplaced punch directly into the ground with a loud thud sending shivers in the polar bear's arm. Evil stepped on the bear's arm mockingly.

"Now that were on even ground. It's becoming more obvious who the loser should be". He jeered.

"Aww, is someone mad about our little bonding moment in the water?" Butch replied.

 _Good thing I know how to level the playing field_. He gave him proud sneer as he got a good glance of his ally slowly make his way toward him.

Evil narrowed his brow curiously as he turned his head. _What is that idiot staring at?_

He quickly turned his gaze to see Fighter being overwhelmed by pack. _Damn it, Fighter you had one job_. The alpha wolf quickly caught his attention.

"Oh don't mind me, I like to watch". The alpha charged forward clawing at the bear, Evil parried his claws away from him pushing him back to his original position.

The wolf sunk his paws into the ground staring Evil down with a menacing glare.

He slowly crept up to the bear eying him down watching and waiting, he looked at Butch his eyes wavered up and down.

Butch grinned as he pulled his fist away causing Evil to stagger forward for a moment before the wolf suddenly charged in at the bear that was off balance.

Evil lurched forward and rolled before he hit the ground. He felt the wolf's claw graze his ear as he landed on all fours as he looked over at the two.

 _Grreat. They're working together. How am I going to do this alone_? _I need him._ He thought as he glanced back at the dog pile.

His only ally was already disposed of. _What could I-_ His thought was interrupted be a punch the blow landed directly on his left cheek as he fell on his back. He saw the two closing in on him.

Things were about to get difficult. He hated that…

….

Clyde watched the pile intently waiting to find his moment to jump in.

 _Is the pile rising?_

He started to notice the pile growing slowly. The wolves hanging off the bear; two on his legs, one his torso and arm respectively. Clawing and biting at the bear, a low growl came from the live chew toy.

He grabbed the one on his glove by the neck and threw him toward the jackal. The fabric of the glove tearing from the solid rip.

The wolf rolled haphazardly to him landing on his snout.

Clyde looked down at wolf, Bosco he spoke annoyed at the jackal's absence.

"A fine job your doing just watching". He stated as he got up and shook his head. The other wolves started to roll in one after another. The four of them stood together.

"Just waiting..." He replied. He crouched down staring at the bear.

The others followed they looked at the bear panting, his breath was made visible due to the cold air, he noticed at least one of them still holding onto his leg. He spoke out them calmly, wearing a Cheshire grin.

"None of you are going to get past me…"

Two of the wolves ran toward him, Fighter glanced at the two readying his attack as he relaxed his paws to his sides. _This time I lie in wait_.

The wolves both jumped forward again to weigh him down and as they both got closer they were both halted out of the air with a thunderous clap as he landed a double clothesline on both their necks as they both fell with a two loud thuds.

He grabbed the one still holding his leg by the head, flipped him upside down and held it by it's waist by locking his arms around it.

He lept up in the air and drove the wolf's head into the ground. He rose up and let his grappling buddy fall to the ground as he faced the two.

The beta wolf sprinted forward with Clyde behind him, he charged at him aiming for the bear's midsection. Fighter glared at the wolf coming to him…

Crunch.

The beta wolf then felt something bite into his tail before being thrown to the ground landing on his head. He saw Clyde standing over him. "Should have known-" Bosco closed his eyes.

Fighter looked at the Jackal suspiciously. "You didn't have to do that".

Clyde shook his head dismissively. "This isn't just for you. I've got my own grievances to work out". he exclaimed looking over at the bear still holding his own against the two. He watched the black bear run to them. He was about to follow...

"Get back here you traitor". He heard from behind him.

Clyde glanced back at Bosco getting back up. He chuckled to himself as he turned around. _At least he isn't calling me scarface_.

"This fight is so boring". Spice said as he watched Evil narrowly avoid a kick aimed at his head from

Butch. "Nothing to here learn I could watch this on our TV.".

"Stop whining you got what you wanted". Sugar shook her head. _Big baby he's lucky dad's not here._

"That's because your not looking in the right places". Mike said looking down at the monkey with wavy hair. He heard the monkey scoff.

The mouse glared at the monkey. "Alright, let me show what the big guy is doing wrong".

"I'd listen to the rodent. He seems knowledgeable". Leonard said to the monkey. Spice looked at the mouse curiously as he in turn smiled proudly.

The lion turned his head to his cohort. "Get the unconscious wolves out of the ring". He refereed to the cheetah.

"I will but, it looks like only one of them is out cold". The cheetah said as he watched the two canines fighting each other. He saw the others stirring as the final blow on the wolf was struck. He quickly ran into the ring.

 _I'm not going out there till I know I won't get hit_.

"Now lay there...hah, and think about what you've done". Clyde said as he panted.

He heard growls from around him. _Damn it all._

….

Evil could hear the crowd behind him. _They're trying to ring me out_. He glared at his opponents.

He knew the polar bear in front of him was barring him from his ally.

The Alpha wolf picked up it's pace prowling around the bear and swiftly. He sprinted forward to bite the bear, Evil evaded the attempt and quickly hit the wolf with the back of his fist.

The wolf growled as it staggered back.

Butch lurched forward with open arms to try and grapple with the bear. But yet again his attempts were futile as the bear quickly rolled past his reach, jumped on the polar bear's torso and climbed up onto the bear's back with his claws.

Butch desperately reaching for him with his paws only to fail to grasp the bear.

Evil snickered mockingly before he gave the bear several punches to the back of his head before kicking off his back. It was a clean escape...till he felt a paw grasp his foot.

Butch grinned maliciously before slamming the bear down unto the ground away from the crowd. He rolled on his side holding his head.

"You idiot! That was the perfect opportunity to get him out!" The alpha complained giving him a vexed look like a child who just lost their toy.

Butch scratched his head sheepishly. "Heh heh, sorry wanted to have so more fun".

"Gah, Can you stick to your own plan?" He pouted

"Get off my back you mutt!" Butch folded his arms.

"May I recommend counseling? You two seem to have to some issues to work out". Fighter said.

They both glared at the bear helping up Evil. "Trust me these two are far beyond help". He said.

"That says a lot coming from you". They both grinned as Fighter got into his fighting stance again.

The wolf gave guttural growl. "I've got the Grey one, you handle the other one". He sprinted forward passing the black bear charging past him toward the polar bear.

Evil dodged the slash before blocking a kick from the dog's hind legs.

He then grabbed the wolf's legs as he tried to rear them back. The wolf looked behind seeing Evil grin wolfishly. The Alpha frowned knowing what was coming next.

"Heh. Rematch". Fighter said. He watched his opponent getting into his stance. _Whoa rigid much? I guess that what happens when you skip leg day._

"Heh heh". Butch gave coy grin.

The two bears stood off staring each other down. Butch threw several punches at the bear. Mostly hooks, but like his predecessor before him he noticed they were predictable as he kept rearing his fist back constantly.

"Booo, What an amateur!" Spice said yelling from the crowd.

The mouse looked at the Polar bear legs and nodded in agreement.

Hulk smirked as he looked down at the Black bear.

He threw a jab at the bear only for it to be stopped by a cross from the bear aimed at the polar bears stomach he winced for a moment. He was about to go for another but with a flicker of the black bear's wrist he landed two jabs to his face.

"I mean seriously, look at his stance when he throws a jab, it's pitiful!" Mike continued.

'You don't lean so far forward when you jab, it leaves you open and tires you out".

Hulk went wide eyed as he realized who they were talking about.

He pulled back his outer leg close to in his other leg and tried again.

"There we go". Mike said obnoxiously from the crowd.

He threw a jab at bear, Fighter tilted his head to side of it, he noticed bear's hands weren't near his chin.

He knelt down dodging another blow keeping his knees bent, as Butch reared back his punch back Fighter tilted his hips upward leading his right into the bears face with a clean uppercut.

He staggered back for a moment.

Fighter went back into his stance with his right fist on his chin and his left out.

"Another mistake. Look at my boy, he's got his fist guarding his chin even when goes for a punch".

"You Traitor! STOP GIVING HIM ADVICE MID-FIGHT!" Evil shouted annoyed at mouse in the audience as he threw the wolf onto the ground again for good measure.

"Sorry I'm a teacher first! This monkey wanted to know how to fight properly!" Mike pleaded.

The alpha rose up and headbutted the bear in his gut, Evil lurched backward and he held his chest.

The wolf glared at the bear wondering what he could do. However, something caught his attention behind the bear. He saw the jackal brawling with the other members of his pack. _Big mistake._ This wouldn't go unpunished.

The alpha suddenly moved from left to right erratically, but Evil was matching his movement. The wolf continued this watching Evil mimic him avoiding punches and kicks from the bear. He saw the bear raise his paw briefly then, rolled to the side and bolted past him toward his pack.

"Hey! Don't you dare leave!" Evil followed him furiously.

The alpha had it's sights set on the jackal fighting his brethren. He watched him evade a swipe from a wolf, he picked up the attacker with his maw and threw him into another wolf. And that moment their eyes locked.

However, he felt something lump unto his back clawing into his sides.

"Where did you think you were going?" Evil said gripping his neck.

He growled at the straggler. As the fight continued behind him.

Fighter placed his left foot farther in front of the right foot, he rested his elbows on his chest while keeping his fist up toward his chin. His left fist extended slightly forward. He inched forward and threw two jabs at his Butch's body.

The polar bear smirked as he blocked it, and counter with a few jabs of his own, this time remembering to block his chin. Then a wicked an idea came to him. As Fighter readied another punch he was quickly interrupted by a straight punch landed by Butch.

The bear reeled back but recovered as he went for another punch, but each time the bear blocked his blows. Fighter glanced down and aimed a left hook at his knee, but the polar bear gave an abrupt jab to stop him from going any further.

Fighter panted heavily as he felt the air growing more colder. He started to realize that his opponent finally figured out an advantage his stubby arms couldn't compare to his. Despite this Fighter continued to grin. It was another challenge for him.

He bobbed under a straight punch aimed at his face and retaliated with uppercut to the bear's forearm.

Butch shuddered before throwing another punch, Fighter tilted his head back and swerved around the blow before going in for another blow. Unfortunately for him he didn't notice the bear rearing his leg.

And with one swift kick aimed at his bear's stomach he violently staggered back. Fighter coughed for moment holding his chest. But there was no time for reprieve.

Butch grabbed the bear by his arm then slammed him on the ground with a loud thud. Before the bear could recover he grabbed both the bear's arms and hovered over him. "Your done, you pain in my ass".

Fighter turned his nose away with a look of disgust and coughed. "I know fish is part of your diet, but brush. It smells like something died in there. No, wait...Definitely dead". He saw the fury in eyes as he gritted his teeth.

"Oh, congrats on you fang growing back". He said smiling sincerely.

He had enough of this. "I had to grind up fish paste for him for a month asshole". He frowned annoyed.

Fighter gave suspicious look. Glancing back at the audience "You're Hulk aren't you?"

"Screw it plan B, he won't pay us now". He picked up the bear, "W-w-wait! AHH!" He said flailing in response.

Hulk flung the bear toward the second brawl. He screamed as he flew through the air.

"Crap, not again". Hulk said as he narrowed his brow.

"You know this is more entertaining than I thought". Sara said smiling at the chaos.

The rest of the bear's glared at her annoyed.

"Biiitch". Vanity said.

"Ugh, buzz kills".

Prozac walked over to Leonard seeing his cohort drop an unconscious wolf beside him.

The lion looked at the bear waiting for him to tell him what was wrong. He could tell from the bear bear's distraught expression, he looked worried.

"Sorry to intrude but can I ask you to end the fight?". He asked.

"As long as no one dies it will continue". Leonard said.

Prozac heart sank as he gave the lion a disappointed look. He turned his head away watching the fight.

Leonard looked at the bears side… He pulled him closer wrapping his arm around his waist.

"Don't fret i'll be there for the boy".

Prozac looked at the Lion oddly.

"The black furred one, the one with the bat-like ears..." He surmised

….

"Get off me!" The Alpha shouted as Evil grabbed unto the wolf's neck firmly he ran around in circles trying to get him off. The bear's ears perked as he heard the a familiar scream growing louder by the second. He quickly got off.

"Finally now I can... Hrk!" His face collided with the black bear's behind knocking him out. The bear landed on his back rubbing his butt.

"Owww!" He groaned as he shook his head.

"Well, at least your butt was good for something today". Evil smirked as he looked at Fighter smugly.

"A little help?" Clyde asked as he bit another wolf trying to get closer.

"To be honest, no". Evil replied.

"Are all your friends dicks?" He asked.

"Yup and that includes you too buddy, ugh". Fighter grunted as he tried to move he felt his fuzzy.

"Look at what we have here?" Hulk exclaimed as he cracked his knuckles. "A couple of skulls to crack, at least my throwing arm did a number on one of you".

The remaining wolves along with Hulk circled around the three.

Not liking our odds here. Clyde said.

"Three against four? Please stop being a pussy". Evil said bitterly.

Two to four. Idiot. Clyde rebuked.

Nope. Fighter clutched his chest breathing deeply. hah, I'm not done yet. He went back into his stance he foot felt funny for a moment. Three stood side by side.

"Aww how cute". Hulk said mockingly.

Clyde had enough he charged toward the polar bear adrenaline flowing through his body.

Evil scowled and spoke. "Focus on the rest. If we learn anything from this mess, it's stay in a group".

He said kicking a wolf as it tried to bite him. The two stood back to back battered but ready to face the three wolves circling them.

Hulk waved his paws mockingly at the jackal.

 _Why does that face piss me off?_ He thought.

He ducked around the polar bear dodging his punches, he bit his leg, the bear reacted by slashing down at the jackal.

He slipped under the attack slashing the bear's arm white fur fell to the ground. He glanced at the fur falling slowly. He gritted his teeth.

Clyde dodged another slash and climbed his arm heading straight for his face and started hitting and clawing at his neck and face. Hulk screamed in pain at the sudden attack, grabbed the Fannie by the neck and brought the knee to the dog's face.

Crack.

Clyde yowled in pain.

Crowd audibly winced as they saw the impact of the knee.

Hulk looked at the Jackal panting heavily and spat on the ground. Clyde glanced the marks he made on his face. "Waste of time". Hulk said looking at the jackal.

"What you or your attempts to try and catch Evil? Both are pitiful". He didn't grace it with a response as he looked over to the two bears fighting of the wolves and nodded staring at brawl.

Evil and Fighter heard the audible crack as Evil turned to see Clyde being held by his neck. He saw Hulk nodding his head and looking directly at Fighter as he punched a wolf in it's snout. He saw the bear chuck the jackal toward him.

Evil sighed knowingly as he shoved the bear out of the way.

Fighter turned his head to see Clyde collide with Evil landing flat on his back with Evil knocked out and Clyde trembling. He was the last one.

He turned his gaze at the bear narrowing his brow coldly.

"Cub, Do I have to spell it out for you?" He heard Hulk say as he folded his arms. The wolves around him looked at the polar bear cautiously. 'Forfeit now, and you won't get hurt".

Fighter remained silent looking at his glove it had a set of holes inside it. "I hate being a burden. They just got for me today and now it's ruined". He sighed as he took the gloves off and let them drop to the floor.

"Hey mutts if you want your share of the food take him down. It should be easier now".

The wolf looked at each other with a hint of worry as they looked at their leader on the ground.

"The faster you finish this, the better it is for your leader. Now knock him out!" He growled at them.

The wolves looked at the bear still weary of the bear as he moved around his wrists.

Two attacked first one choose to attack his head, the other for his legs.

Fighter ducked down and slammed his fist into the one going for his legs. It whined in response.

He started to feel slower.

The other wolf tried again to jump at the bear but the bear brought both his paws together and slammed down like a hammer knocking the canine it out.

He quickly turned to the last one and scooped it up by his legs and body-slamed the wolf into the ground. He felt tired, his heart was beating faster by the minute as he continued to gasp for air.

 _Twack_

The bear was blindsided by a backhanded paw from Hulk as he skidded to the side of the field.

The audience gasped.

Tali gave a worried look.

Mike gave a distraught glare as he felt his arm quiver.

Leonard winced as he saw the bear's body land.

"You have to stop this!" Prozac yelled frantically as he looked heartbroken.

The lion remained silent watching the event sternly.

Hulk walked closer to the pile. He turned his gaze to the bear behind him shivering. The cold's finally got to you huh, took long enough. He noticed Evil trying to push off Clyde.

"Well...This makes things more fun".

Evil looked at the polar bear annoyed. "I suppose he could give us more if I rough you up a bit". He cracked his knuckles. Evil narrowed his brow defiantly as he glared at him.

"What the heck are you talking about?" He asked.

"Nothing important". He looked around sheepishly pretending he didn't care.

Evil eyes drifted behind the bear.

"Then why don't you tell me? I'm sure a… Brilliant..." He shivered in disgust.

"Mind like yours could elaborate". He rolled his eyes still trying to push off Clyde desperately.

"As much as I love the compliment it's pointless to tell you any more".

"Why?"

"Because you won't be conscious in the next few minutes, he love to see-"

Hulk felt something crawl on his back. G-get off you stupid little troll. Tiny paws were crawling up to his neck the over his face as he looked directly at the Black bear's eyes he glared at the bear.

"What are you gonna-"

 _Crunch._

He bit into the bear's nose, Hulk shrieked in shock more than anything.

"GAH you frickin!" Hulk held his nose as the bear jumped off his face.

Hulk glanced at fighter and noticed him. He saw the bear placed his left foot farther in front of the right foot, he rested his elbows on his chest, he could see the bear still panting. And just barely keeping his fist up toward his chin.

 _He wont touch them._ Was all he thought. He then noticed his leg was bleeding and sorer than it was before. _Shit...I didn't notice._

"Come big guy. I can do this all day..." Fighter said gasping he gave a tired lopsided grin.

"Alright tough guy, you want a concussion so bad. I'll give one-"

Hulk heard a large set of steps barreling behind him. "That's it! Nothing-" He swung behind him violently, he felt a set of teeth hold his arm, lifting him of the ground slamming him unto the ground with a crash.

He felt a large paw being plowed into his chest. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the Lion give him a deathly glare. He felt dread filling him.

"It's over now". Leonard stated calmly with a hint of anguish in his voice.

"Good to see your weren't lion around…" Fighter saw as he sat on the ground tired holding his leg.


	8. Chapter 8

Leonard looked over the crowd and for the first time today he felt anxious.

The events that transpired weren't exactly prime. Behind him were the remaining groups, watching him, waiting for him to award the winners of the competition.

But regardless of the many eyes glaring at him, not in anger but in anticipation he could at least take solace in the fact that those he would bestow the food upon had earned it.

He glanced at the competitors, some battered, some bruised and some with smiles on their faces malicious or otherwise. _I need to wrap this up. It's getting colder as the night progresses_.

"Animals lend me your ears. Today has been filled with unexpected turmoil but, through anguish and hard work comes your reward".

The two small gorillas brought large sacks filled with their food. The polar bears grinned, while the wolves and bears looked at the bags disinterested.

"Hold your applause. We humbly accept this prize". Hulk said as he bowed to the crowd.

Evil and Lech scowled at Hulk. The rest of the bear's rolled their eyes.

Gimp closed his first aid kit, looking over his patients. Evil had his head bandaged up with a band aid on his leg, Fighter had a band aid on his nose, and his Leg wrapped tightly.

"Grazie Amico". Fighter said as stretched his arms.

Gimp smiled happily in response.

Evil groaned at the Predators.

"Lighten up". Fighter chuckled.

"That is the last thing I'd do considering I busted my butt for nothing."

"We". Sara corrected. She scowled at the polar bear walking toward the gorillas.

"Let's try to look at the bright side". Nerd suggested.

"Like how none of you are rocking a broken nose or worse". Gay stated as he looked over at the wolves each of them with various bandages on their bodies. The worst being the jackal with his nose covered.

Lech glared at Gay knowingly. He smiled sincerely and patted his cast.

Prozac nodded in agreement."Let's just congratulate the winners and join the crowd".

"Yeah no, skip that". Lech stated sourly. Fighter looked at the bear sternly.

"We lost, take it on the chin and move on".

"I know, but...Those guys ahhgg!" He growled vehemently he held clutched his head with his paw scowling at the victors.

"They won fair and square. Despite their Brutish methods". Prozac stated.

Mike looked at the crowd and flattening his ears.

Tali glanced at the bears, watching the black bear pat Lech on back. He folded his arm and pouted.

Fighter smiled jovially at the bear, moved his paws up to his face and gestured as if he was wiping something.

The others laughed in response while Lech scowled at the bear.

"Finally it's over. That display of stupidity and fluff is done".

Tali glared at the koala furiously, she stepped forward to move through the crowd only to be stopped by a wolf.

"Don't bother with her it'll only fuel her grease fire. Adding more will make it worse" The elderly wolf said.

Tali shut her eyes and sighed. She was right. Unfortunately she heard two voices conversing:

"To think those cute little bears were so violent".

"Especially that one". Her friend pointed to the black bear.

"Of course. He looks like a thug..." The koala fanned her face. A tiny tint of red in her fur.

Tali gave a wicked smile as she heard the familiar voice. _Oh how I wish I was alone with her... And this was the ring._ She cracked her knuckles _._

"What?! What do you mean we didn't win!" The crowd observed the groups as polar bears each of them looking distraught or saddened, Hulk in particular looking more furious than the former.

Leonard stated at them flatly. "You've cheated, multiple times actually".

"Where's your proof?" Hulk placed his hands on his hips while giving a smug smirk.

"Welll, to make along story short: Cover your tracks when you try to cheat your way to victory...Or trust that the knife you gave them was dull so you don't get the end of it". Leonard smirked.

"He he ha ha! Told you idiots, irony's a bitch ain't it?!" Clyde shouted happily.

"No one likes a sore winner". The alpha chided. He was trying to pull the large sack of food with the rest of the wolves behind them.

"That's not even irony..."

"Shut it, Bosco nobody cares". he replied. The rest continued to push the bag the cubs crowding around it yipping along the way out. Clyde carrying a blue bag around his neck.

Butch furrowed his brow furiously at the lion.

He gave a knowing glare.

"Well at least we still have our memories". Steven smiled cheerily. The two polar bears glared at the bear with sour, exasperated looks.

"I'll shut up now". The bear hung his head down.

"Now with that out of the way: Bears come claim your prize, you've earned".

There was a moment of silence...It lasted for five seconds as Lech and Vanity were screaming in joy.

"Eat it losers! Oh wait, you can't now can you?!" Lech said proudly.

The polar bears growled at the bear before the Lion glared at them again. They rolled their eyes.

Prozac quickly grabbed the bear before they retaliated.

"Genius Lech, taunt the predators that beat our family up..." Gay noted rolling his eyes.

"All while his arm is in cast... Stupidity or Selfishness?" Fighter surmised he looked back to the make shift arena inspecting it.

"You've done worse". Mike said as he continued to peer into the crowd. Earning a small blush on the bear's face and a dry chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah keep bashing me. But we still won". Lech muttered.

"Excuse me bear cousins?" Leonard stated as he looked at the group patiently.

"Oh, sorry continue". Prozac said as he looked at Lech annoyed.

"Thank you for participating as a token of my gratitude-"

"And our reward..." Evil mumbled. All of them glared at the bear wishing for him to shut up.

"I will give you your prize. And I'm sorry for this years rather...shady practice. It won't happen again". He bowed his head to the group.

The crowd clamored in awe and delight.

"How humble". A husky, male voice said.

"Such a wonderful gentlemen". Another voice exclaimed.

"His mate must love him". A female said in awe

"Blowhard." A male voice muttered "What bunch of bull".

"Don't it take seriously..." Another replied.

Leonard rose his head back up.

"The pleasure is all ours". Prozac bowed back.

"Please except my humblest apologies, in fact let me help you by providing a service".

"What are we talking about? Royalty, Fame?" Asked Vanity curiously. The possibilities flooded his mind as a prideful grin crept on his lips.

"No. May I take Evil I wish to...Pamper him, due to his injury".

"Ohhh, That's charitable of you..." Vanity strained a smile, _Cretin_ _can't see who did all the work..._

Evil rose his brow curiously "Well-"

"He refuses". Fighter interjected earning an annoyed look from Evil.

"Yeah, I don't think that's necessary". Prozac said

"No, no. It's necessary I feel obligated to help him recuperate". Leonard insisted.

"Again, it's fine." Prozac gave a stressed grin. "He doesn't need the luxury..." Prozac muttered bitterly giving a sour tone.

"To hell with that I deserve everything..." Evil stated.

"Yes, he does". Leonard nodded calmly the gorillas still holding their prize behind him.

"No, he doesn't". Prozac said

"It's no trouble. If that's the problem".

Prozac narrowed his brow

"Are you gonna give us our prize or not?" Lech asked fed up with the two.

The gorilla's began to move forward, Leonard rose his paw dismissively behind him.

"Yes, yes. But let me help you..."

"You can help, by giving us our prize, sir". Fighter asked narrowing his brow he glared at the lion.

Leonard sighed. "Surely you can-"

"The answering is no. That's final". Fighter said harshly.

"We humbly decline your offer". Prozac quickly interjected earning a quick glace from Prozac.

"That's fair... If you don't trust me. I can't hold that against you". Leonard said.

"That's not the case sir, it's starting to get late tank needs to be put to bed… And we don't sully our reputation further". He muttered the last sentence as he smiled genuinely, but he felt he was straining it given the circumstances.

"Right, I'm sorry I've bothered you". He snapped his fingers and the gorilla's dropped the bag. "Even though you decline my offer with a heavy heart. It's fine, I'm only glad to see some familiar faces again".

He smiled warmly looking at Fighter knowingly. "It's been pitch perfect".

"Puns are the lowest form of humour...Don't lower yourself any further". Fighter muttered as he walked back to the arena.

"Heh, Hypocrite". Evil smirked smugly

"Doesn't mean I don't like to make them, blame doctors and Shakespeare". Fighter yelled back a bit more morose. Leonard gazed at the bear surprised at his tone.

Prozac grabbed his paw. "Once again we're sorry we took your time, and sorry for our behaviour".

"No. It's fine..." He said as he watched the bear grab something yellow off the ground.

He coughed briefly. "The night is young my animal brethren, go home now. It's not safe to be out at night".

And with that the animals dispersed returning to the respective homes.

….

"Unbelievable, he wanted to pamper you? You're the bane of this rotten place and he decides to shower you with gifts and comfort?" Vanity stated spitefully as he strutted on the paved grounds.

"If anyone deserves pampering in this hole it's me". He pointed both his fingers to his face.

The group walked alongside the lighting their path back to their exhibit.

"Get in line shorty. I'm still reeling from the boredom around here". Sara stated her antipathy for the place hadn't lessened.

"At least today was a good break from routine be grateful". Cara spoke with a bit of joy in her voice.

"Sure, I'm GRATEFUL for almost dying and getting a concussion". She replied while rolling her eyes.

"Look on the bright side". She heard a chuckle from the back. "At least you don't have to carry the sack". She looked back at Prozac and Evil carrying their prize.

"God, they couldn't get it in any other colour? It's a dreary brown, and the material looks hideous". Gay stated. The hum of the lighting above them was starting to get tedious to him as they walked.

"It isn't too heavy is it?" Cara asked sincerity in her voice.

"No, not at all. We can carry this just fine". Prozac replied

"Why the heck I'm I carrying it?" Evil was clearly annoyed.

"Because you didn't get any serious injuries despite being in the thick of it. Lucky you". He said smiling. Prozac wasn't having any of it.

"Just my luck". He grumbled.

"At least you still have use of your good arm". Nerd snorted as he elbowed the bear playfully. Evil snickered knowingly as well.

"Ha ha. Real mature guys". Lech scratched his cast arm. _This makes things more difficult._

"Says the man, that drank himself into a stupor". Fighter jeered.

"Says the boy, who made a SHAVED joke about unmentionables. Classy F". Lech retorted flicking his snout.

"Your lucky you're wearing that thing". He said playfully rubbing his nose.

"Be honest, you wouldn't hit someone with a cast". Mike said.

Lech Snickering as he gave a stupid grin.

A loud cracking sound was heard above them and the light immediately went out.

"The hell?" The mouse said abruptly. It was pitch black none of them could see anything.

"Man, this place must really be cheap, if they can't afford good lights". Vanity said

"Meh, it's not all bad. At least we can walk around freely and we're not stuffed in a cold cage". Fighter added sourly.

Vanity scoffed in response.

"Please, you haven't tasted the lap of luxury yet, I bet you'd sleep in a box and call it heaven". Vanity smirked as the group reached a crossroad with a single light above them lighting the way.

"Aw shut it, you little-" The sound of footsteps caught his attention before he felt something heavy hit him from behind.

It was blunt. The force was not enough to knock him out, but enough to send him forward knocking the bear beside him down, and the rest came crumbling down too with a few exceptions.

Then the sound of something sparkling followed by a loud bang.

"Aaaah!" He heard a shrill scream coming from the front of the group followed by some shifting around.

"Hey, get off!" Evil growled.

He heard something smashed it sound like glass shattering followed by another shriek.

"Not my glasses!"

And then the sound of popping filled the air. Mike covered his ears to shells himself.

"Quick; everyone drop what you have and run". Prozac stated in a hurried manner.

"I'm not leaving, we can easily-" Lech was interrupted by Fighter.

"We can't see right now, let's move where it's safe". Fighter argued as he picked up the mouse of the ground and pulled Lech's arm as the rest of the group ran in a hurry.

They sprinted ahead dropping the sack.

They ran for a what felt like miles, but stopped as they got to their exhibit each of them panting due to the impromptu mad dash.

"Can anyone tell me what the hell was assaulting my ears?!" Mike asked annoyed.

"Fireworks, they're dirt cheap and made from poor material". Evil stated causally.

"I'm not gonna ask how you know that". Prozac glared at him knowingly.

"Whatever..." Evil glanced at Fighter's neck and squinted. "Are you serious?!" He pointed to his ruined boxing gloves.

"What?! It's a memento".

"He said: Drop everything... you sentimental sap". He gritted his teeth.

"Please this was not hindering me in anyway". He scowled at the bear remaining staunch on the matter.

"Forget that crap, we need to go back!" Lech shouted.

"Right, I need you guys with me". He pointed to Evil, Fighter, Gimp and Gay.

"Oh come on!" Lech argued.

"You're injured. Stay put". Prozac glared at the bear sternly. Lech growled but complied.

"Group come with me, let's go!" Prozac said as the bears followed him.

Evil narrowed his brow as he looked back to Nerd he looked annoyed.

"Of course my glasses get broken first..." Nerd lamented.

You've got plenty!~" Evil yelled back, Nerd scowled back.

As they returned to the scene the lights came back on and their hearts grew sour.

"God DAMMIT!" Evil growled as he looked down at the ground. He saw the broken glass and their burlap sack tore with slash marks in them. And right beside it were the polar Bears two of them.

"Merda". Fighter cursed.

Gimp picked up his first aid kit beside the bag and walked back to the group.

"What the hell?!" Evil exclaimed at the duo.

"I'm sorry what?!" Bulk looked at the group and immediately realized the issue.

"I know you guys were bitter, but robbery? That's low".

Hulk looked at the group blankly. "We just came to see what all the screaming was about".

"Yeah, your girly shrieks could be heard by Everyone. We just wanted to see what was up". Butch explained.

"And laugh at you". Hulk smirked.

"There's that". They both chuckled.

"Priorities people? Check the bag before we start the witch hunt". Gay stated folding his arms.

Gimp shook his head dismissively. There was nothing left in the bag.

"Great just a plain bag..."

Fighter went wide eyed he just remembered something. He started to walk past them.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Prozac exclaimed.

"I need to get something". He replied.

"We are not playing the pronoun game. Tell me where you're going".

"I just need to find my bag".

Prozac squinted inquisitively. "You left the duffle bag out on the field?"

"Kinda". He rubbed his head sheepishly.

Prozac looked suspiciously at the bear before shaking his head.

"Let me find it at least".

"I can't willingly let you go after that, you could be hurt by whoever attacked us". He narrowed his brow knowingly. "Or let you go hunting them just to reclaim it".

Gay stepped forward patting Prozac shoulder. "I'll go with him, if he tries to run I'll come straight back and tell you what happened".

"Tattle tale". Evil rolled his eyes.

"Whatever". He didn't grace it Evil's scorn with any interest.

"Fine, I trust you take care of him".

"We'll be back in a bit". Gay turned to Fighter. "I've got my eyes on you".

"That's fine, just walk ahead of me".

Gay scoffed. "What part of watching you do not understand? You're not going behind me".

Fighter gave him a stern, unamused look.

Gay smirked confidently. "I protect you from the things that go bump in at night".

"Oh I'm sure he won't be doing the bumping". Evil said.

Snickering came from both the polar bears.

"Uh huh." He folded his arms and glanced back at the polar's.

 _Did he order this?_ He couldn't keep thinking about it now, he walked away from the group with Gay.

"Now, when you say everybody heard..." Prozac squinted as he clasped his paws together.

"Literally everyone…" Hulk narrowed his brow.

Prozac's voice grew harder to hear as they walked off.

The sound of flapping followed soon after.

...

Moments before in the Wolf preserve.

It was a quiet night as a Jackal laid outside the den looking over the bag he had pilfered. The only thing worth note that was a strange metal tool he found in it.

He watched the den lazily as he grew tired from the days event glaring down vehemently at the wolf guarding the den he was sleeping peacefully. He remembered what the leader told him as they got home: _You stay outside..._

He knew deep down why he was placed outside. No good deed goes unpunished.

The food they earned was decent. Bread, fruit, can goods and various vegetables were tucked into the bag. At least the cubs could be feed for a while, but now things were different.

 _To think these wolves have beef with the forest predators. It makes sense considering our differences, namely our living and easier access to food but a fight over land? It all seemed... Idiotic_.

He couldn't understand that part.

His ears perked up to the sound of whistling then a loud, thunderous sound with occasional popping noise, there was one, then another and another all while the he heard a shriek of terror. It sounded male despite the high pitch.

 _Nope_. He thought as tried to close his eyes and sleep. This place had its ups and downs. At least they didn't have kill each other...Yet.

He let his vision grow dim, shutting his eyes tightly he focuses on listening to his heart:

Thump...Thump

Thump...Thump

Thump… "God DAMMIT!"

Thump. Thump. Thump

His heart raced as he heard the ruckus outside.

The voice sounded familiar. He got of his rock and walked closer to the sound.

He began to climb up to the wall to hear what was happening.

"I know you guys were bitter, but robbery? That's low". He realized who was speaking and wanted to take a closer look.

He started to tune out as he climbed up the wall of the exhibit and leaned over the edge. From across the grounds he could see the remains of the sack torn to shreds.

 _The noise must have been a distraction_. _Crap, they lost everything because of it._ He pondered.

He turned his head to the wolf guarding the entrance. He was sound asleep.

 _Seriously? How_ _can these wolves sleep through this? What's it take to wake em, a bomb?_ He dropped down from the wall. _Whatever. Their concerns aren't_ _my problem..._

He looked at the bag he pilfered and gave a coy smile.

A wicked idea entered his head.

He entered the den tiptoeing carefully around the inhibitors as he looked at his prize.

He glanced back at the slumbering wolves. The cubs sound asleep cuddling up to their mother. He gave a somber glare as he narrowed his brow.

He dropped the bag softly on the ground and swiftly opened the bag of goodies. He started to shuffle through the sack to grab some food and place it the duffle bag glancing back at the wolves to see if they were awake and each time he observed not a single head stirred.

He closed the sack carefully and grabbed the full duffle bag.

He started to walk back to the den entrance slowly creeping over the wolves.

One step, Two step-

Why did his back feel like hell…

 _Oh right, the weight_. He thought as he fell forward.

He caught himself before he slammed his face onto a cub, but...His nose grazed the cub's nose. He bit his tongue at the pain.

It stung, not only from his mouth but his as well nose.

He simpered softly trying to hide his torment.

The child opened his eyes…They both stared at each other.

He patted the child on his head and brought his paw to his mouth and made a shushing noise.

It blinked for a moment and smiled as it closed its eyes.

Clyde sighed and quickly got out of the den.

With bag in tow he could give the distraught bear something to go home with-

"Oi! The HELL do you think you're doing!?" He heard behind him.

He turned his head to see three wolves.

"How did-" He looked at the wolf's leg to see the same child he bumped into. He smiled as he waved his paw.

"Judasss!" He hissed as narrowed his brow.

"Did you compare yourself to Jesus?" Bosco squinted tiredly.

It went quiet for a moment as they stared at the jackal awkwardly.

"Nooo?" He coughed sheepishly.

"I'm pretty sure you just did". Bosco nodded.

"Alright mutt there's only one available option right now: Drop the bag. You know full well what will happen if you don't comply". The pack glared at the Jackal.

"Didn't you guys hear what happened outside?" They shook their heads.

"The bears got mugged not too long ago. Let's cut them some slack..."

"Do you think we care about the animals that beat us up?" The Leader snarled he was annoyed at the suggestion.

"My neck still hurts". It came from inside the cave.

"Yeah we know, get over it". The alpha said.

Clyde stepped back slightly. "Don't you have a bit of compassion?"

"No". He said sternly.

"Damn your cold".

"It comes from my mother's side and I'm proud of it". He noticed him backpedaling to the wall. He readied himself to lunge at him.

"Stop".

The elderly wolf came out of the den with cub in tow.

"Do you folks realize it's too late for this garbage?" She asked.

"Yes". They collectively said causing Clyde to tilt his head to side dubiously. He was pondering why they were listening to her.

 _I thought he was the honcho?_

He saw her glare at him firmly her gaze drifting from him to above the wall. _Wouldn't she be the Omega? She's old probably can't hunt._

"Clyde". She addressed him, he looked genuinely surprised at the wolf. He quickly recovered from the shock of someone finally using his name.

"Look, I don't want have to wake up late because of this". She licked he gums and continued to talk. "So here is what's going to happen: Everyone go back to sleep, Clyde you go with the owl to drop off that pity bag to the dumb cubs. This will be your first warning otherwise..."

"Otherwise?" He repeated.

"You familiar with the term dog-pile?" She asked with a coy smirk.

Clyde narrowed his brow confused. "Yesss?" _Wait owl?_ He looked behind him to see him on the edge of the wall waving politely. _We need to put a bell on him._

"Hello friends". The owl bowed. "May I barrow him for a moment?" He asked.

The Elder continued brushing off the greeting.

"Now replace that with a hyena's" She said with a coy smile.

The meaning was completely lost to him. "I'm not-"

"We'll throw you in the hyena pit if you pull something of this level again. Trust me they're not mammals you want to cuddle with". The leader explained.

"I thought we threw them in the badger pit?" Bosco asked.

"We aren't that heartless...Those bastards power bomb animals from trees". He went wide-eyed in fear.

"OK?" He replied unsure of what to say that.

"Come along then, we still have a payment issue to discuss my friend". The owl flapped it's wings and got off the wall.

 _Riiiight_. He started to climb up the wall slightly struggling with the load. The elder sighed.

"Somebody help him before he wakes up the neighborhood". She struggled to stifle her laughter.

"I got it!" One of the wolves said. It ran suddenly and pushed the jackal up the wall.

"I don't like how eager he is to do that so late". she said.

The leader gave a firm glare toward her, she sighed knowingly. "He could be useful that's why we're letting him off with a warning. And we owe the shaman something. Kill two birds with one stone. It's efficient". She yawned as she turned her back to him and entered the cave.

He continued to glare at the wall after the thief jumped over.

He sighed and joined the rest of the pack.

….

 **The duo walked along the path Clyde placing his nose to the ground.** He pulled up his head as he picked up the scent. "I have a feeling you saved my ass".

"You could say that". he gave a confident smirk.

"Thanks". He smiled earnestly as his ears perked.

"It's not here".

"Well who's fault is it?" He heard the two voices conversing as they saw two animals in the field.

"What was in it?" The lighter one said.

"My only aid to attempt the solo assault on Dreamland".

The owl chuckled as he whispered something in his ears. He joined his chuckle and began to creep up on them.

"So you can't sleep?"

"Sleep is a distant memory". He replied.

"The guilty know no rest". The duo said together eerily causing Gay to jump behind Fighter.

He gave bemused smile. "Sup Clyde, how's my favourite jack-hole doing?"

Clyde furrowed his brow. "Is this the thanks I get for being selfless?" He replied bitterly, holding back a grin.

The bear glanced at the new face suspiciously. As well as his new appendage protruding from Clyde's back.

"Oh this is the owl. He's the shaman round these parts".

Gay snickered as he reminded of something. "A pleasure to meet you". He bowed his head.

The owl's gaze was fixed on the darker bear. He kept a firm, fixed glare.

Fighter narrowed his brow. "Are you gonna keep gawking at me?"

Gay pinched the bears cheek. "Don't be rude". He frowned in response

"No. It's fine he just looked similar to one of your own is all".

"Right, Crack said the same thing. Buuuut... One difference his eyes have so much more colour". Gay smiled as the bear in question smirked.

"The yellow is very... Delicious". He beak was watering.

The duo stepped back awkwardly.

"Oops, sorry really hungry. It reminded me of fries".

"Uh huh". Fighter squinted.

"Anyone tell you, you're bad at first impressions?" Clyde asked.

"Well you're not a tall body of water either". He picked his feathers.

Clyde dropped the bag on the ground and pulled something out with his mouth. "Here's a carrot we're officially done". The owl grabbed the vegetable and chewed it. He looked displeased.

"Anyways," he pushed the bag filled with food to the duo. Fighter looked at the duffle bag bag dumbfounded. "You stole this...You little-"

"Oh my god! Thank you!" Gay smiled cheerily he then noticed the bear rummaging through the bag frantically. "He's grateful too".

He pulled out the tuning fork and smiled.

"Glad someone appreciates me". Clyde said.

"Didn't you steal it out of spite?" The owl reminded him.

Clyde remained silent.

"I'll take that as a yes".

"Anyways, did you get a good look at the thieves?" He asked.

"No. They shorted out of the lights, so we couldn't see or hear them". Gay frowned. "Although it could have been-"

"No. It wasn't them despite our petty feud". Fighter interjected slinging the bag over his shoulder.

"Oh so you have an idea Sherlock?" Gay rose his brow.

"It's far-fetched but... Part of me feels it was Leonard".

The owl went eyed the sudden accusation was odd. _Did he know?_

"Who?" Gay asked with his hands hips.

"The lion that hosted the event". Clyde explained.

"Oh, so you know each other?" He surmised.

He gave him gloomy glare.

"Alright then be a fussy jerk. But remember I've seen you shake your little tush and wear some fabulous attire. So, I don't know what's worth hiding". He folded his arms and gave a smug look.

He looked down to the bear's arm. They were cast aside, he just noticed his fist trembling.

"Hey, if you don't want to talk-"

"No. You're right, I- It's t-time I told you something". He replied giving a blank stare.

Gay tilted his head to their audience. He made a waving gesture to shoo them away.

The owl nodded as he landed on the jackal's head and covered his ears. He gave annoyed look before turning around and walked back.

Fighter walked up to the bear and whispered something in his ears.

It was at that moment he heard many things about the bear in question:

At first his face contorted as if he winced in pain; then it shifted to a melancholy expression as a crease was made on his brow.

Fighter stepped back his forehead furrowed as he spoke. "I have my reasons for not trusting him, and from what I gathered today something was going on, but I don't know for sure. Maybe this attack was out of spite, but something in me is telling me it was him…"

Gay watched the bear's eyes as they grew downcast, his jaw clenched.

Fighter noticed how uneasy the bear looked, his normally cheery demeanor replaced with a worried expression. He shook his head. "That...was a lot to take in. Probably could have broken it down. But I left out the gruesome bits. I'd like to put thinks bluntly".

"I-I". Fighter saw Gay's brow furrowed.

He realized his mistake.

"Ugh," He slammed his paw into his own face. "Great…Probably ruined the only good friendship I had here".

"HEY!" He heard from behind him.

"Excluding you, Clyde". He replied nonchalantly.

He squeezed his eyes shut. "If you want to leave right now that's fine".

"No". Gay stated abruptly. "It's clear that- you trust me".

"Believe me it's the hardest thing I can give willingly". He narrowed his brow. "I'll do anything myself if I have to. It's better the burden falls on me if it fails anyway".

Clyde furrowed his brow and nodded. _That explained somethings_.

"Just don't push yourself, I don't need you to start brooding over a roof top".

Fighter snickered at thought. "No worries I can still have fun..." He gave him cheery grin and cupped his chin.

"I think you're the only one I've told this to willingly… To be honest this was the best reaction so far" He chuckled awkwardly as Gay rose his brow dubiously.

"Well, I'm glad". He pouted looking a little disappointed.

"Can I do something, that is, if you comfortable with it?".

Gay gave him unamused glare.

"Right that ship has sailed". He walked forward and placed his paws on his shoulders.

"Alright, this is a sign of my respect and trust...Believe me you'll be the first to get this".

Gay gave a curious eyebrow raise. "Just what are you-" He felt his lips on his left cheek. He immediately slapped the bear across the face. The clap echoed loudly.

"Frisky much?" Gay asked.

Fighter saw a tiny of red on his cheek.

"Owww. It's a gesture of goodwill". He rubbed his cheek.

"A kiss?"

"It wasn't on the lips. I'm receptive enough to know that shouldn't be done".

"Quick question about that...Where did you-"

"I assume it's human in nature?" The owl asked.

"Yea, I learned them from a human I respected….It kinda stuck for a while". He cupped his hands for warmth.

"I won't judge". Clyde said

"I knew there was something different about you". The owl inspected the bear.

"That being?" He asked.

"He he. Nothing.". The owl flapped his wings and flew away to the zoo. "Just remember to not cause any trouble now". He shouted back.

"Crazy and cryptic: An annoying combination". Clyde furrowed his brow. "Whatever, make sure you guard that thing this time, Bs". He started to walk away a small grin forming from his lips.

"Is this gonna be a thing?" Fighter scowled at the jackal.

"We can make it a thing if you keeping calling me a jack-hole". He looked back with a sly grin.

"What? It's endearing". he shrugged.

"So is Butter Snout! Ha ha ha!" He cackled as he continued to walk away.

Fighter snorted frustrated.

Clyde's laughter slowly becoming less audible as he got further away from them.

"Y'know that's cute!" Gay smirked tapped his nose lightly stifling his laughter.

"This doesn't leave the group. Bodies will be made". He warned jokingly wagging his finger.

"Sourpuss. We need to get you a new hobby:. Gay chuckled as he patted the bear on his back.

"But punching people is my hobby, aside from reading and cracking jokes".

"Scratch that, a less boring and constructive hobby". Gay smirked.

They started walking back to the exhibits.

Fighter narrowed his brow at his companion. _What will he do?_ His thought was interrupted as he then felt something covering him, it was warmer now. He shrugged and paid no mind.

...

Things could have been worse, It could have been raining today.

A single snowflake fell on the Lion's nose.

He gave a sardonic smile as shook his head remembering how he was resigned to his fate.

Previously

He climbed over the wall and landed into the exhibit. He peered across the grounds to see his mate relaxing on the grass. She glanced briefly in his direction then back to the ground.

He walked to her and nuzzled against her head.

She smiled in response. "How was your day, dear?" She asked. She glanced at her mate's mane and noticed something off.

"You wouldn't believe the day I had honey. A lot of tomfoolery and botched plans".

"Oh I'm sure you could adapt".

"Very much so actually".

She messaged the top of his head with her paws. He purred in delight.

"Ooohh, that's amazing dear. Your too good for me".

Serena smiled coyly. "I know but I'm yours".

She continued to rub as she pulled out a white piece of fur.

"So how'd the trails go?"

"Could've been better. A shame the polar bears had to cheat to win. You'd think mammals of that size wouldn't resort to that. But that's only the first of many upsets today".

"Mmhm".

"How'd you spend your day?"

"Relaxing, planning, coxing".

"I'm sorry what was-" He turned his head to her and saw the white piece of fur.

"Oh don't worry about that. The bear's were sore and decided to cause a scene. I stepped in". He lied.

"Really now?"

"Yes, I was quite courageous saving the masses". He smiled proudly.

"And I'm sure the fight went well?"

"Extremely I even-" He gave a dumbfounded look of shame.

She grinned victoriously.

He gave a deep breath. "I knew choose a smart one...Now honey, I can explain-"

"Couch". She replied.

"Honey we don't have that".He pleaded with his paw out.

"Couch". She repeated.

"You're being unreasonable…"

"And you lied to me today, _dear_ " _._

"To be fair It was a last minute decision. It was a three-way tie".

"You could have just split the prize three ways…" She glared at the Lion and frowned.

He smiled innocently, she still kept the glare.

"Your sleeping outside tonight. Next time, find a solution that doesn't involve cage match". He watched her walk into their cave…

Present

He sighed bitterly. _I was close, that bear has eluded my attempts. Either through his own making and dumb luck._

"Today was not a complete disaster," He looked up to the sky pensively. "To think, your boy is still alive and well…" He smiled but it quickly turned sour as he frowned recollecting his interactions.

"He isn't fond of me. That's..fair. But he's changed, I bet if you saw him now you'd be..." He spoke softer closing his eyes, the cold was making him shiver.

 _With him here...things are complicated. But maybe I can rekindle something with him. It's the least I can do._

He reached into his mane and pulled out a small doll, a black bear with large bat like ears. He brought it closer to his chest to embrace it. "I suppose it was best not everything went according to plan".

He nuzzled with it as he bowed his head to rest.

 _Tomorrow I have to deal with that robbery. So much for sleeping in._

Italian Gallery:

Grazie Amico = Thank you friend.

Merda= Shit.


End file.
